Dawn Bringer
by Triciysle
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki; the Dawn Bringer and [Bishop] of Rias Gremory. He lost his entire Convent, including his parents, to a mysterious figure and it still haunts him to this day. He was helpless to help then but now with the power of [Red Dawn] he will find the person responsible and protect his [King] and the women he loves. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter I

**Dawn Bringer**

 **Chapter I: The Bishop is back!**

 **x~X~x**

Death and destruction. That was all that lay in front of a 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki. He couldn't believe the scene in front of him and that within the few days he left on his Trial of the Conjurer, all these had happened.

He was expecting to come back to the hustle and bustle of his convent and to the warm embrace of his mother's arms and the proud smile of his father. But instead his village and home were in flames, he could hear the screams of his friends echoing through the air and smell the burning wood and flesh. It was an experience he would never forget and would never want to experience again.

"N-N-No! Wh-What h-ha-happ-happened?" Naruto asked himself, not able to comprehend the situation, dropping the scroll in his hand and the backpack over his shoulder as his arms fell dead at his side. Tears made their way to the corners of his eyes.

Without thinking he took off as fast as he could into the inferno abyss. The heat intensified the closer he got towards the front gate of his village. His eyes were glued to a burning building at the end of the main road, and he was like a horse with blinkers on, as he ran and ran down the road ignoring the burning buildings to the side of him.

He finally made it to the building he was focused on, it was his home. He rammed into the door, ripping it from it's hinges as it crashed to the floor with Naruto on it. He groaned as he looked up and the sight made him feel even worse with everything being on fire from family photos to the most trivial things.

Quickly getting up he ran down the hallway, looking into the living room. He continued however when he saw no one in there.

"Mom, Dad!" He repeatedly and desperately shouted, continuing his way through the house.

He had checked the dining room and the kitchen before running to the stairs. He would have just ran up but the flames had gotten worse and had completely consumed the stairs.

Thinking fast he put his hands close together into a prayer like position in front of him and a orange circular band with runes inside rotating between the them, with no mirrors around and the seriousness of the situation he didn't notice his irises flash a crimson red and the small red sphere appear in the dead centre of the orange band.

"Magna Exhalant." He called in a two-tone voice of his own and a deeper one before sucking in a huge breath.

He held it for a second before exhaling at such a rate that the moving air became visible and cut it's way through the orange flames giving view to the charcoaled black remains of what were the stairs.

He kept going until the stairway was clear and his body was screaming out for the thinning air around him. He took in a breath, trying not to inhale too much smoke from the flames. Once he did he took off once again trying to get up the stairs before the charcoal wood crumbled under his weight.

He quickly made it to the first floor and immediately went to his parents room. He ran down the hall until he came to the door of his parents room. It was odd as the entire village was covered with flames, nothing seemed to be able to escape its grasp except his parent's bedroom. The door was in perfect condition and it's seemed that whenever the flames would get close and invisible force would push them back or just out right extinguish them.

Naruto slowed to a stop just outside the door, he looked down to the brass door knob and froze. He had seen so much death and destruction in such a short period of time and it scared him that what could be on the other side of this door.

He closed his eyes before taking a calming breath and reaching his hand out. He grasped the doorknob and turned it while pushing forward on the door, opening it.

The first thing he noticed about the room was the absence of light, if he didn't know this room so well he wouldn't be able to tell what was hiding in the dark. He pushed even further, letting the light from the flames in the hallway to illuminate the room.

In the room was his worst fears, at the edge of the light were his parents. Both were lying, face down, on the floorboards in a pool, of what Naruto assumed, was their blood. He let go of the doorknob and ran to his parent and collapsed to floor, towards them.

"Mom." He whispered to the red haired woman before turning his head to the blond haired man, "Dad." He finished before closing his eye and letting loose the tears that had been threatening to leave since he saw the village.

Hearing their son, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki used the last bit of strength their dying bodies had to look up at their son.

"Na-Naru." Kushina wheezed out.

His eyes shot open and looked to his mother, "Mom!?, are you alright? What happened?"

"There's no time Naru. You have to leave, you're in danger." Minato whispered.

"I can't leave you!" He shouted.

"Naru, this isn't the time to argue. You have to go." Kushina said with a smile.

"No, I won't" Naruto cried.

Before his parents could say anything else, Naruto felt a presence right in front of him. Slowly looking up, he was scared out of his mind, he noticed in front of him stood there was a figure shrouded in a full body black cloak with the hood up leaving no little feature of his/her body to be viewed making it impossible to identify the person.

Naruto was even more scared now, as this person whoever he was, was also apparently a master at masking the presence as Naruto didn't sense the person until just now before the person appeared before him and Naruto also had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn't an accident that he found the person when he did.

"Wh-Who a-are you?" Naruto half-stuttered, half-demanded.

Minato and Kushina had also looked to the new addition to the company and shouted, "Naruto, you need to leave now!"

Seeing the scene before him, the hooded figure just laughed slowly. The person's voice was two toned with both a male and female voice and so even listening the voice couldn't help anyone to identify the person. The person didn't say a single word, just watching the scene before him, before raising the right hand and aimed in Naruto's direction.

Immediately, a green magic circle sprung into existence from the person's palm and rotated. It just got faster and faster as green sparks jolted around from it.

Naruto sensed the danger coming from the circle but couldn't move, he was frozen with fear. All he could do was just stare at, what he thought was, his death.

The circle finished charging before firing a green beam of magic straight for Naruto, and all he could do was close his eyes and wait for his death and final reunion with his parents.

"Sensei-sama!" Came a young girl's voice from out of nowhere.

But Naruto didn't acknowledge it, some time later, he opened his eyes, being confused. He expected to feel the pain of the magical beam hitting him but instead of his parent's bedroom, Naruto found that he was now in a deep forest.

He quickly got to his feet and looked around, his head darting this way and that.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted, "Dad! Where are you!?"

"Sensei-sama!" Came the same voice.

"Who's there?" He shouted back.

"Sensei-sama!" The voice seemed to coming from behind him so he turned around and was instantly hit by a blonde blur.

 **x~X~x**

An 18 year old Naruto shot up, from the lying position he was in, in a cold sweat. The bed sheets were soaked in the sweat but wasn't enough for the duvet to stay against him without being held so it fell to reveal the defined muscles that would make most women drool.

He had changed a bit since he was 13, his face was now rugged and handsome and he was now an impressive 6ft 2in. However the biggest change since he was 13 was the red markings on his left arm that started with a red band with runes in near his wrist before running up his arm like ivy and converging at a red circle.

He was breathing heavily with a shocked and hurt expression on his face.

"S-Sensei-sama?" The out of body voice asked from beside him.

He looked over to see his student, Le Fay Pendragon, looking at him with big blue eyes full of worry.

"Hey Fay-chan." Naruto answered in a soft tone with a fake smile.

"Are you ok?" She asked, getting her face closer to her teacher's.

"Yeah, I just had that dream again." He replied, bring his hand up to his eyes and rubbing them with his thumb and index finger.

"OK." She said, not satisfied with her teacher's answer.

This was a common thing for her teacher. For as long as she had known him, he has been haunted by the memory of the night he lost his parents and entire Convent.

The first time she experienced him screaming in his sleep scared the living daylights out of her. She had tried everything she could to stop the dream, even sleeping in the same bed as him however nothing worked.

Apparently there was someone who could get him to have a peaceful night but when Le Fay asked why he didn't go to that person he told her that it wasn't the right time to see this person again.

She never ask anything further on the topic when she saw the saddened expression her teacher flashed when giving her that explanation.

She was shaken out of her musings when she felt a hand on her head, when she followed the arm, it was her teacher.

"It's OK Le Fay." He said with a reassuring tone.

Le Fay nodded and give him a smile, going back to her happy personality, for her teacher's sake. "OK, I'm gonna make breakfast!" She cheered.

Naruto gave a genuine smile to the girl, no matter how low he was feeling the girl seemed to be able to bring him back with her infectious personality, "Thanks Fay-chan. I'll be out soon."

That girl nodded before leaving the room. Once she was gone Naruto got off the bed and went over to a dresser to get some clothes.

"It's getting worse you know." A gruff said from behind Naruto, who gave a small smile as he recognised the voice.

He looked up from the draw and into the mirror to see behind him. On the bed was an orange fox with 9 tails, it was Kurama, one of Naruto's familiars.

He soon lost the smile when he processed the words the fox said, "What happened?" He asked.

"Your markings started to glow and your magic circle appear in your hand." Naruto turned to look around the room for any signs of damage. "Don't worry you stopped yourself before anything happened. But Naruto you need to visit her before you can't stop yourself."

"Kurama, you know I can't do that I promised him I would stay away until his plan starts. I'm only allowed back if it's an emergency." Naruto stated as he went back to picking his clothes for the day.

"I think this classes as an emergency Naruto! You could kill someone or worse yourself!" The fox shouted.

The blond sighed, his friend was right, he had a hard enough time controlling his powers with the markings and conscious never mind unconscious, "OK, I'll get in touch with him and ask if it's OK for me to return." He said just as he finished picking clothes, "But now I have to take a shower. You gonna stay?"

"Yeah, Shukaku's being annoying again. If I don't stay I'll hurt him" Kurama growled as he circled a spot on the bed before lying down, just like a dog.

Naruto let out a small chuckle as he walked to the en suite. Kurama had a love hate relationship with his brother. Shukaku was a Tanuki who was a bit on the crazy side and it got on Kurama nerves to no end. The two have had multiple fights that had to be broken up by their other 7 siblings or Naruto.

Even though they weren't related by blood, with them being different species, since as far back as they could remember the 9 of them have been together so they rely on each other and no matter the arguments they have they always make up.

He sighed and he turned on the hot water letting the jets of warm water cascade over his body. He just stood there for a minute and let the water wash away the sweat from last night.

In that time the room had filled with steam so he picked up the shampoo and proceeded to wash and rinse his blond locks before going to use a poof and shower gel to wash his body. The whole process took less than 10 minutes before he was out of the walk in shower and drying himself with a towel.

Once dry he put on the clothes he picked out, which were a white top, orange shirt and blue jeans. He wiped the steam from the mirror to have one last look at himself, sighing once again before smiling and walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He noticed that Kurama was still sleeping on the bed, he just left him. He would go back home when he woke up.

The view that greeted him could only be described in one word to Naruto, 'Cute.' He thought.

Le Fay was stood over the oven in her witch attire with a white and red polka dotted apron. Her face had an expression of determination which Naruto guessed was meant to be taken seriously but instead just turned out to be cute.

"How long will breakfast be?" Naruto asked.

"Not long." Le Fay cheered, raising the spatula in the air.

The blond teacher chuckled at the enthusiasm of his young student. He remembered the day he met his student. It was about 2 years ago now when he ran into Le Fay's older brother, Arthur Pendragon. Arthur felt the some of the power Naruto possessed and asked him to a fight.

Naruto agreed and the two fought, Naruto using his magic while Arthur used his Holy Sword; Caliburn. Arthur was impressed that Naruto could hold his own against his sword. The battle went on for over an hour and only ended because they two were exhausted and couldn't carry on.

The two were laying in the grass when Arthur asked Naruto for a favour, being the guy Naruto was he decided to hear the bespectacled teen out. His favour was for Naruto to take in Arthur's little sister, who was a young witch, and teach her how to better use magic.

Naruto thought it over and ultimately decided to accept and asked to meet the girl. Arthur lead him to a camp near by and that's where he met Le Fay. Naruto got to know the siblings over a dinner that Le Fay made.

Naruto joined them for the night and in the morning tested Le Fay to see what level mage she was. The test showed that her current level was a Level 2 Apprentice and she had potential, which wasn't surprising given she was a descendant of the legendary Morgan le Fay. The rest is history and the two blondes journeyed together with Le fay learning everything she could.

Two years on Le Fay had just passed her Trail of the Magician not too long ago, making her a Level 6 Magician. Naruto himself was a Level 8 Wizard and the youngest in history at that.

He stopped reminiscing when a bowl miso soup was placed in front of him, he looked up to his side to see a smiling but confused Le Fay, "What were you thinking about?"

"I was just remembering the time we met." He said in a soft tone gaining a cherry red face from his young student but went completely under aware by Naruto, who was focused on the miso soup and how delicious it was.

While he didn't know it, Le Fay had a huge crush on her teacher. That's the reason she excelled so quickly as she loved to learn from Naruto, giving her an excuse to be close to him. It was also one of the reason she suggested she sleep in Naruto's bed to help with his memories.

The young witch quickly regained her composure and quickly sat in the other seat and finding her feet very interesting as she wiggled her free toes and swinging her feet. Knowing she needed to change the subject she asked, "So what are the plans today?"

Naruto stopped eat to look at his student, "I need to make a phone call after this but then we will start on preparing you for the Trail of the Warlock."

Le Fay was shocked at what her teacher wanted, "The Trail of the Warlock but I was just made a Magician. Shouldn't I just get stronger first?" She questioned.

"Yes, it is a bit early my young student but knowledge is power. If you know what's coming you can prepare. You will be stronger and you will learn some spells. Now finish your breakfast." The teacher ordered.

"Yes sir." Le Fay said with a mock salute before starting to eat the miso soup.

Naruto just chuckled and shook his head before finishing his own food. Today was going to be an interesting day, he could feel it.

 **x~X~x**

Naruto had finished his breakfast and asked Le Fay to do the dishes before preparing for today's lesson, getting an agreement from his student he went into his room. He stood in the centre of the room and put his hands into the prayer position, creating the circle and sphere as well.

Once they fully manifested, he slammed his right hand into the floor and called, "Conus Autem Silentium."

From his hand a shadow spread across the floor, up the walls and collected directly above Naruto on the roof. Once the shadow was finished he stood back up and inspected his work, satisfied, he pulled out a smartphone and selected a contact before putting it to his ear.

It rang for a few seconds before a familiar voice came through the phone, "Naruto, it's good to hear from you."

"Hey Sirzechs. I need to ask something." Naruto greeted.

A chuckle came through the phone, "You never change Naruto. Always straight to the point, what do you need to ask?"

"I need to go back to Rias."

"Rias-tan? Why do you need to go back?"

"The nightmare is getting worse. Kurama told me I almost cast a spell in my sleep."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds, "What about the markings? Aren't they helping?" Sirzechs asked, with concern evident in his voice.

"Apparently not. Kurama said it was myself who stopped the spell not the markings, I think the only work at full power when I'm conscious."

"Hmm, that is a problem. You remember why I said you had to leave right?"

"Yeah, you had a plan for something and I needed to be strong enough for Rias' safety."

"Good, well it seems that I have to speed up the plan so I allow you to go back-"

"Thanks." Naruto interrupted.

"Hey, I wasn't finished." Sirzechs scolded.

"Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, you can go back but I want you to be at Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club Room at 10am in a week."

"A week?"

"Yes, in exactly a week. I am sorry for keeping you and Rias apart for all this time but with how close the two of you are it wouldn't give me time for my plan to work and you wouldn't be strong enough." Sirzechs explained himself in a somber tone.

"Sirzechs, it's ok. I know you're only doing this for her safety."

"You're a good kid Naruto, I'd be happy to call you brother one day."

Naruto blushed and was happy Sirzechs couldn't see him or he would never hear the end of it. "Erm, thanks."

"I have to go now Naruto." Sirzechs said.

"OK, I'll see you soon." Naruto replied, hanging up the phone.

Once he did he clicked his finger and shadows peeled themselves off the surfaces and dissipated in the air. He smiled when the last bit of his spell was gone and walked up to the door and open it.

"Le Fay are you ready!?" He shouted.

"Coming!" Le Fay replied from her room.

Naruto smiled as the two went off for a day of teaching the young Magician.

 **x~X~x**

Sirzechs put down the phone on his desk and sighed. Behind him was Grayfia Lucifuge; his wife, [Queen] and Head Maid.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's good." Sirzechs smiled, "He's coming back next week."

Grayfia raised an eyebrow, "So you want him there?"

"Yeah, it will be interesting and those three have spent enough time away from each other as it is." Sirzechs explained, leaning his head on his hand.

"That's true." Grayfia said, before hitting her husband on the back of his head, "Now that's enough slacking. Back to work." She ordered.

Sirzechs groaned as he rubbed the back of his head with tears in his eyes, childishly shouted, "Grayfia-chan, you're so mean!"

"Well someone needs to keep you on track."

 **x~X~x**

It had been a week since Naruto and Sirzechs had talked and he was saying goodbye to Le Fay. He had arranged for her to spend the day with her brother while he reunited with Rias.

"You excited to see your brother again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my brother for ages!" Le Fay cheered.

"Speak of the Devil." Naruto said as he noticed the tear in space.

Le Fay turned and beamed. The tear grew to about 7 feet in length before it opened up, inside was Arthur with his sword. The older sibling stepped out and smiled at his sister.

"Brother!" Le Fay shouted as she ran and hugged her sibling.

"It's good to see you too Le Fay. I hope you've been good for Naruto." Arthur replied, hugging Le Fay back with the arm that wasn't holding the sword.

"Of course" The young girl huffed.

Naruto smiled at the scene before speaking up, "Happy reunion. Now I'll see you tomorrow Le Fay!" Turning away from the Pendragon siblings.

"See ya tomorrow!" The young blonde shouted after him.

Naruto gave them one last wave before disappearing in a flash.

 **x~X~x**

"I'll kick your ass, right here, right now." Issei Hyoudou, [Pawn] of Rias Gremory and one of the Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy, stated taking off into the centre of the Occult Research Club Room.

"Mira." Was all Riser Phenex said in return as he began groping the bountiful and supple breasts and teasing the nipple of his [Queen] Yubelluna who was though embarrassed, by the situation her [King] had put her in, but the second his hand touched her body, she just reacted by becoming frozen and stiff as a board. But Riser, in-considerate of her reactions and actions, continued to fondle her.

Hearing the command, Mira jumped out from the all-female peerage of Riser and stood across from Issei. To say Issei was unimpressed was an understatement, "What is she going to do? She's so tiny."

Not taking to kindly to his words Mira thrust her wooden staff at Issei at a speed he couldn't match. Issei was thankfully saved, when a person appeared immediately between them and grabbed Mira's wooden staff and crushed it with his bare hands before lifting Mira up by her arms and using her own momentum to throw her over him and into the opposing wall.

Everyone was shocked by the sudden turn of events but none more so than Rias Gremory and her [Queen] Akeno Himejima as they were looking at a person they hadn't seen or heard from in more than 3 years.

Looked Rias in the eyes and gave her a smile that sent a wave of warmth over her, he said. "Hey Rias, your favourite [Bishop] is back."

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter I**

 **TBC in Chapter II**

 **x~X~x**

Hey thanks for reading the first chapter of Dawn Bringer. I hope you enjoyed it, and continue to enjoy it more.

 **FYI in this timeline Rias DIDN'T try to sleep with Issei to get out of the marriage contract because of her feeling for Naruto.**

 **Also Asia is a [Pawn] not a [Bishop] and Issei only used up 7 [Pawns] instead of all 8.**

Anyway please review to give me your opinion on the opening chapter and if you enjoyed it please Favourite and Follow.

 **x~X~x**

 **Translations -**

 **Magna Exhalant -** Great Exhale

 **Conus Autem Silentium -** Cone of Silence


	2. Chapter II

**Dawn Bringer**

 **Chapter II: Bets for** **F** **reedom**

 **x~X~x**

Rias Gremory; the next heir of the Gremory household and President of the Occult Research Club, was beyond pissed. Her brother had called her to a meeting in her club room this morning without even telling her what it was about and when she did turn up he wasn't even there.

While she loved Grayfia and thought she was the best thing that ever happened to her brother, maybe even more so than him gaining the title of Lucifer. She was furious that she was here instead of her brother. Her mood went subterranean when even after her repeated pleas Grayfia wouldn't tell her what the meeting was all about. Before she could even pester her more, the room was filled with the orange glow of a flame she knew all too well, it was the sigil of Riser Phenex; third son of the Phenex household and her _fiancé_.

The asshole was nothing but a pompous rich boy who just saw women as trophies, which was evident when he showed off his peerage to Issei consisting entirely of women. Just by the look in his eyes she could tell he only saw her as a conquest and a means to gain more power. He actually wanted to be the one who bedded the infamous Rias Gremory which he hid it under the poor guise of the betterment of their race.

It got decidedly worse when he one'd up her [Pawn], by demonstrating his perverseness by groping and playing with the breasts of his [Queen] and even showing them off to everyone he would tease her nipples as much as he wanted. She wanted to use her Power of Destruction to vaporize the very thing that made him a man.

She kind of felt sorry for the woman, she could easily see the detest in her face as she immediately froze when that asshole touched her body. It wouldn't surprise her is she was forced to do it or face serious punishment in return.

But when she saw that blonde mop of hair and whisker marks, her heart soared. She hadn't seen him for years and now he was back. She was seriously impressed when she saw him fling Mira like it was nothing. _'He's gotten stronger',_ She thought, sensing the power Naruto possessed.

She couldn't believe how mature he sounded when he spoke and it brought back all the memories the two had together especially the time when they met. She still remembered it like it was yesterday.

 **x~X~x**

 **Flashback**

 _Rias was laid on the huge bed in her room reading a volume of her favourite manga, it was getting so interesting with the main character losing control of a hidden power and changing the tide in the battle he was fighting in. She was so invested in it that she didn't even notice her [Evil Pieces] on the desk._

 _The set was complete except for two, those being the [King] piece which resided in her and the [Queen] pieces which resided in her best friend Akeno who was learning magic from Grayfia at the moment._

 _One of her mutated [Bishop] pieces was acting strange, it was vibrating slightly and glowing more intensely. It was remarkable actually that she couldn't hear the clicking of the wood._

 _It wasn't until Rias had finished the volume and placed it next to them that she noticed, they were acting weird._

 _"What the hell?" she asked herself in befuddlement, she picked it up and examined it. She had never heard of an [Evil Piece] acting this way. She looked down to the other pieces to see if they were acting strange but they were normal._

 _"Maybe Onii-sama will know what's happening with this thing." She said, about to leave the room when a sudden wave of tiredness came over her, mixed with a nice and warm feeling. It was the most unique feeling in the world. The next thing she knew her vision was invaded by darkness and she felt herself fall forward losing unconsciousness as she hit the ground._

 _As she was falling Akeno pushed upon the oak door to see Rias, "Hey Rias, I finished-" She said, stopping when she saw her best and only friend collapsing to the floor. "Rias!" She shouted, throwing the door open and taking off in a bid to catch her friend._

 _However when she was about half way there a portal whirled into existence directly under Rias, Akeno's eyes widened in fear as loads of question ran through her mind, 'where did that portal lead? And who the hell wanted her [King]?'_

 _She wasn't fast enough to get to her friend before the portal absorbed her and blinked out of existence as fast as it appeared. She got there when the final speck left and she collapsed on the floor and just stared at the spot for a minute before she screamed, "Help!"_

 _ **x~X~x**_

 _The next thing Rias knew she was waking up in a field, she couldn't tell if she had been out for ten minutes or ten hours. She was naturally freaked out with her head darting left and right to get her bearings she was so panicked and jittery. Once she regained her composure, her rational mind came back to her, "What the hell happened? I have to get home." She said with a calm tone and summoned a teleportation circle under her feet and it started to rise up._

 _When she didn't feel the usual tingling sensation that came with your very being pulled apart she looked down expecting to see herself being turned into particles of light however that didn't happen, instead the circle just passed through her until it reached her hands._

 _Once it did it stopped before being sucked in by the [Bishop] and caused it to glow brighter as if it had gained more power. The mystery was starting to bug Rias, she would never tell anyone this but she was someone who expected to have all the answers and when she didn't get them she got angry, so in a huff she tried again to teleport but the exact same thing happened. She brought the piece closer to her eyes so that she could examine it further._

 _However she didn't have time to when the [Bishop] piece lifted off from her palm and levitated in front of her face. Rias was once again confused about what her [Evil Piece] was doing and slightly angry it seemed this thing was doing this just to make her angry and piss her off. It suddenly took off north into the thick forest, leaving a trail of red light, away from the red head._

 _She just stood there staring at the place the piece used to be before a feeling came over her and she was brought out of her stupor. Realizing her [Bishop] piece was leaving she ran after it._

 _She followed it for what seemed like an hours to her, weaving her way in and out of roots, pushing branches out of the way and dodging various bugs and small critters. But no matter how hard she ran or reached, the piece was always out of her reach._

 _She went until she came to another clearing that looked exactly like the one she was in except there was a cluster of rocks. It was the rocks that the [Bishop] piece found interesting and stopped in front of it which the redheaded princess stopped there as well._

 _It felt like all the muscles in her legs were wasting away from acid and going numb at the same time. Her upper body was sitting on top of air. She used a technique she was taught by her brother's [Knight], Souji, when they were training and put her hands connected behind her neck and tried to steady her breathing. Once she caught her breath, she tried to grab the [Bishop] and this time she was successful and kept it tight in her hand so that it could not escape again._

 _She looked around the clearing to see anything here was the reason her [Bishop] piece had been acting weird. "What's so interesting he…re" She said as she walked around the cluster of rocks and found a thirteen year old boy leaning against them, losing her voice._

 _It took her a second to see that he was weak. His skin was pale as a ghost and dry as a desert, his hair seemed dead and his breath was slow and laboured. A dreaded feeling washed over when she noticed these things and he skin began to crawl and she felt a fear that she never felt before._

 _Akeno may have been weak when she found her but this boy was at Death's Door and about to knock. She collapsed to her knees in front of him and put two fingers on the side of his neck to check his pulse. It was faint and far between._

 _"Oh no." She whispered, as her eyes examined his body to check for any wounds or blood that could be the cause of this boy dying. When she saw nothing the only other thing it could be is malnourishment. She never felt so helpless and scared in her entire life. "Wh-What can I do?" She said to herself, worried._

 _A massive red glow came from the pocket her [Bishop] was in. She felt it move on it's own again, flying out of her pocket. Rias' eyes broke away from the blond and followed the [Bishop] until it landed on the centre of Naruto's chest. Rias's mind finally clicked on to what her [Bishop] piece was trying to say._

 _"Yo-You want me to make him one of him [Bishop]s don't you?" She asked the apparently possessed chess piece. Her eye widened when the piece seemed to answer her by flaring with light for a second before dying down again. She couldn't help but smile at the pieces action, until Naruto weakly coughed knocking her back to the situation. "Ok, let's do this."_

 _Knowing the only way she knew to save the young wizard she gently laid the boy down, trying her best not to cause the teen any more hurt than her was already in, with her piece following. She pushed herself up and stood over him and put her arms out in front of her and hands over each over directly above the Evil Piece._

 _She was about to say her chant to activate the powers of the Evil Piece until she realized she didn't have one piece of crucial information, she didn't know the boy's name. "Damn, what is your name?" She asked, to the unconscious blond._

 _Once again responding to her pleas the [Bishop] piece glowed again and Rias flinched as new information flooded into her mind. She calmed down and looked at the blond with a fond and loving expression, "Naruto Uzumaki, Fishcake Maelstrom, what an interesting name." She giggled._

 _Shaking off the moment she went back to the matter at hand, "I, Rias Gremory, command thee, Naruto Uzumaki, to be my [Bishop]. You will protect your [King] and in return will be loved and cherished in return. Live a long and happy life with me and new friends." She chanted, making a similar magic circle to her teleportation circle grow from under Naruto and grow in light intensity the further she went._

 _After she finished the [Bishop] piece sank into his chest and the circle died down. She lowered her arms and watched the blond intently to see if what she did would have any effect on him. She smiled and was so relieved when she saw the color return to his face and his breathing go back to normal._

 _She knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb along one of his whisker marks. She found it cute when he made a purring noise and his eyes slowly opened. "Wh-Who are you?" He rasped out._

 _"I'm Rias. Nice to meet you." She replied softly, continuing the rubbing of his cheek._

 _Without thinking, Naruto moved into her hand and closed his eyes again to the soothing feeling her thumb was giving him. "Thank you for saving me." He whispers as he was lulled back to sleep but instead this was a peaceful one._

 _"Let's get you home my cute [Bishop]." She whispered, creating a magic circle under the two and was happy when, this time, she felt the tingling feeling of her being dematerialized._

 _ **x~X~x**_

 _Back in Rias' room Akeno was joined by Venelana Gremory, Zeoticus Gremory, Sirzechs Gremory and Grayfia Lucifuge. They were all extremely worried about what Akeno had told them about when she came into the room._

 _"So a portal opened up and swallowed her before disappearing?" Zeoticus asked again, in a calm tone that was perfectly hiding the pain and anguish he was feeling because his little girl was missing._

 _He actually fooled his son, daughter-in-law and daughter's best friend but he couldn't hide anything from his wife of centuries. She couldn't blame her husband in any way possible because she was the exact same but not hiding it, she was lucky her mascara was waterproof or it would be running down her face._

 _She was currently in the arms of her eldest who was only faring a bit better because of the high tension situations he was in all the time as a Maou._

 _Grayfia was comforting the young Akeno, who was blaming herself for losing Rias and scared that her friend's family would shun and throw her out. "Y-Yes Zeoticus-sama." She muttered between sobs, "I'm sorry please let me stay. I will do anything."_

 _Hearing such a young girl be this scared of losing them broke the hearts of the adults, getting a bigger hug from Grayfia, "Akeno, I can assure you that you will be ok. None of this is your fault at all." She said softly to comfort the girl._

 _Sirzechs created a communication circle, "Hello?" He said, waiting for a response._

 _"Sirzechs-sama?" A voice came, from what seemed, out of nowhere._

 _"MacGregor, I need you to get your ass down to the Gremory house as fast as you can!" Sirzechs ordered._

 _"Of course, anything else?" Macgregor replied._

 _"Yes, bring any Tracer or Tracker spell you have."_

 _"Yes sir. I will be there as soon as possible." With that the circle disappeared and Sirzechs' expression softened, if only slightly._

 _Before anyone could talk further a familiar red glow filled the room, bringing a familiar blonde and redhead with it._

 _All their eyes were glued to the two as no-one talked. It was Rias who spoke first when she saw her entire family in the room looking so sad, "Why's everyone so sad?" She asked innocently._

 _Her question was the trigger for the onslaught of questions and shouting that came from the group as her mother and brother rushed her and crushed her in a huge hug._

 _"Oh my baby." Venelana said, before pulling away a bit looking her daughter over and the blonde that was in her arms, "Now you better explain what happened young lady."_

 _"Erm, well…" Rias started, and went on to explain what happened._

 _ **x~X~x**_

 _When she explained, her father had Naruto taken to the infirmary in the house to be looked over. When MacGregor came over, he was informed of the situation and asked to give him a once over. Agreeing to it he did and what he found turned him white, he wouldn't tell anyone and hid behind the Magician's Code, giving away Naruto was a Mage._

 _She and Naruto got closer and closer over the two years, they would do nearly everything together along with Akeno like watch anime together and train. Macgregor had taken Naruto under his wing and helped the boy develop his skills and before they knew it they were developing feelings for the blonde but he left before either of them could act on them._

 **x~X~x**

 **Flashback E** **nd**

 **x~X~x**

She was knocked out of her lengthy musings when Naruto appeared in front of her waving his hand in front of her face and looking confused, "Rias? You thinking what anime to watch next?"

She was embarrassed by what the blond said and hit him on the top of the head, "Don't say that!" She shouted, losing composure for a second.

Everyone in her peerage laughed at the way the two were acting, even Grayfia gave a small smile. The blond had a way of always cutting the tension in a given situation without even trying.

"Hey!" Riser shouted, getting the attention of Naruto and Rias.

"Yo." Naruto said with a cheeky grin before remembering something, "Oh yeah."

He walked up to Mira who was still in the hole in the wall. He knelt in front of her and checked her over, finding no real damage and seeing she was just knocked out he picked her up bridal style and moved over to the couch Kiba and Issei were sitting on.

He looked down to them, "Move." He said making a gesture with his hand.

Kiba had heard of Naruto from Rias and Akeno they had nothing but good things so he respected what he was doing and moved. Issei on the other hand was a bit pissed about what Mira was going to do and he had never met this guy before so he huffed, "Why?" He scoffed.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Issei Hyoudou." Issei replied in a confused tone.

"Issei look at me." Issei complied, looking at the blond and was scared witless. Naruto's eyes had gone from ocean blue to a blood red, he took a quick glance round. It seemed he was the only one to see it. "I said move." He finished, glaring daggers at the brunette.

Issei nodded and did what he was told. As soon as he did Naruto's eyes turned back to normal before he set the young girl in his arms on the couch.

Riser's peerage watched the whole thing and were gobsmacked at the care Naruto was giving to a person who, indirectly, attacked him. It hit the most with Yubelluna, who found herself almost jealous of Mira, being the focus of a man who cared for her, instead of a perverted one and the one who only saw his as objects.

She had used the blonde's distraction of Riser to slip out of his grasp, send him a hate-filled glare and cover her breasts back up.

"Now where was I?" Naruto asked himself as he stood up straight, "Oh yeah." He said, turning to Rias. "Red-chan, what the hell is going on?"

Said Red-chan got flustered at the nickname, seeing her like that Akeno giggled behind her hand. She had forgotten about that nickname, she filed it away in her 'Tease Rias' file. Grayfia also saw her sister-in-law get flustered and decided to stand in.

"This meeting is to discuss the marriage contract between Rias-sama and Riser-sama." She explained in her passive tone.

Naruto looked at her in confusion, "Marriage Contract?"

"Yes, the contract between the Phenex clan and Gremory clan states that Rias-sama is to marry Riser Phenex."

"Ok, then what is this meeting for?"

"Well Rias-sama is adamant on her wish to not marry Riser-sama."

"Oh ok, then don't mind me." He said, sitting down next to Rias and Koneko, who glanced at him in intrigue.

Riser growled in frustration at the gall of this annoying ingrate. If Naruto noticed Riser he didn't acknowledge it and spoke making gestures with his hands, "Come talk, talk. I want this sorted out."

Grayfia let a small smile appear on her face, she knew that while Naruto seemed childish, he was probably one of the most mature people in the room. She knew what he was doing and it was smart, she taught him well, "As Naruto said, we need to come to an arrangement."

"I don't see the point in this. We have a contract and we must adhere to it." Riser said, sitting on the final couch, stretching across it like he owned the place and knowing him he probably thought he did.

"Well I never agreed to this contract. I am an unwilling participant so I want a bet to decide this contract?" Rias argued.

While Riser was against this at first a bet seemed interesting to him, "A bet you say? I'm listening."

"A Rating Game." Grayfia was the one to answer, getting a reaction from everyone in the room.

Rias and her peerage except Naruto were shocked and a bit scared for Rias, Riser on the other hand looked like a kid in a candy store and Naruto didn't have a reaction.

While he didn't show anything the cogs in his head were working. The last 3 years made sense now, this was Sirzechs plan. He was giving his sister a way out one of the only ways he can without it being directly linked back to him. Sirzechs wanted him to be strong to fight against this foe and help the rest of the peerage. _'That sly bastard.'_

"You can't be serious!" Rias shouted, bolting up from her seat and giving Grayfia a death look, "I have never fought a Rating Game and he's never lost." She continued, pointing to Riser.

"You scared of a little competition Rias?" Riser smugly asked.

"That's not the point! It's not a fair wager." Rias argued back.

"I'm sorry Rias but life is rarely ever fair." Grayfia stated, "How else do you expect to resolve this?"

Rias was about to talk but stopped, she couldn't think of anything, "I don't know, something like Sona's deal with her and the other person playing chess."

"But that works in your favour Rias. You have been stated as one of the best chess player of your generation." Grayfia fired back, "A Rating Game may work slightly in Riser's favour but it's a tried and tested way to solve disputes in our society."

"But-" Rias started.

"Come on Rias it'll be fun." Naruto interrupted which resulted in Rias glaring at him.

"You to?"

"Yeah, think about it. You're one Rating Game away from being free." Rias stopped for a second and thought about what he said. "Anyway we can win."

Before Rias could answer back Riser just burst into laughter catching the attention of Rias and her peerage. He went on for a few seconds before wiping a tear from his eye, "Oh that was too funny. You think you can win. It's like she said I have never lost a Rating Game and my family got their powers from the Phoenix, we can't be beaten." He boasted, as two wings of flames ignited from his back in an attempt to intimidate Naruto.

Instead Naruto just smiled, "I'm not impressed."

"You're a Lower Class Scum. You should be honoured to gaze upon the powers of the Phenex clan." He growled, getting angry and losing it he reached into his wing and pulled out a ball of fire before throwing it at Naruto.

Everyone was shocked that Naruto could get under Riser's skin so easily and that he would attack the [Bishop]. Rias and Grayfia were going to jump into action but there was no need when a torrent of snow and frost attacked the flame in midair, freezing it solid, leading to Naruto punching it and shattering it.

"You're lucky the Strongest Queen froze my fireball." Riser growled.

"It wasn't me." Grayfia commented.

Everyone was shocked it wasn't Grayfia, "What!? It had to be you!" Riser shouted.

"Nope, that would be me." Naruto said, giving the older blonde a shit eating grin.

Riser just burst out laughing, "Oh, that was funny! But real Grayfia-sama thank you for saving him. I am sorry for it."

"I didn't do anything." Grayfia repeated.

It then hit the room like a ton of bricks, Naruto wasn't lying, his Frost magic was so powerful it froze Phenex fire, Riser growled again, "So you think you're so tough then?"

"Kinda yeah." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Riser growled and glared at Naruto until an idea came into his head of a way to embarrass the smug blond, "Well if you think you're so tough, how about a wager?"

Naruto was intrigued about this idea, "I'm listening."

"If I beat you in this Rating Game you will do anything I want for a year and have to give me all your spells." Riser offered, getting more confident as he went.

Rias and her peerage were shocked at this offer and were about to protest when Naruto spoke up, "Ok, I'm interested but what's in it for me?"

Riser looked around the room and came up with an idea, he was so sure is Low Class Scum wouldn't even touch him, "Tell you what, if you win I will give you my [Queen] Yubelluna to be your servant in anyway you want. She is a virgin till now as I was actually saving her for my present after my and Rias' engagement is fixed." He said, and walking behind said [Queen] who was frozen and shocked at her King's offer, "As you can see her body is the perfect." He described as he lit her clothes of fire leaving her as nude as the day she was born.

Everyone in the room saw her toned stomach, huge breasts, neatly trimmed pubic area and plump lower lips before she screamed and curled up into a ball to hide her embarrassment.

Issei probably had the most noticeable reaction in the room. As soon as he saw those magnificent boobs his perverted brain went into overdrive, playing dreams of him rubbing his face in between them and squeezing his member between them and playing with them until the cows came home or he did.

The dreams were too much for even a veteran pervert like Issei and the small nose bleed and the first stage that lead to the blood becoming a thruster, rocketing him into the roof and straight back down. He was knocked out as soon as he hit the floor.

"Pervert." Koneko commented in her usual emotionless tone before going back to nibbling on her sweets that she seemed to get out of nowhere and it was a secret she failed to tell anyone no matter what they offered or did.

Naruto looked at the purple haired woman and felt really sad for her. While he had noticed the woman's hatred for her king, it was really sad for anyone to be used as an object for others amusement. He could see the tears flowing down her mostly covered face and shaking shoulders.

He walked up to her and materialized a red haori with black flames licking the bottom of it. He knelt in front of her, "I'm sorry you are caught up in this." He whispered, the woman was startled the man had got so close and giving her clothes to cover up.

She wiped the tears from her face and smiled, "Thank you and please take me from him." She whispered with a blush.

Naruto's eyes steeled and flashed red when his eyes glared up at Riser, "Ok, I agree."

Riser laughed, "Good then. Well I think this concludes our meeting."

"Actually we need to agree on a date for the Rating Game." Grayfia replied.

"Oh yes. I'll leave that to my Rias and her blonde dumbass."

"Two weeks." Naruto said, helping Yubelluna up without exposing anymore of her body.

"That soon!?" Rias shouted and Riser asked at the same time.

"Oh, trust me it's more than enough time." Naruto replied.

Riser sighed and smiled, "That's fine with me. The sooner I get my servant and wife the better."

Rias looked to Naruto in worry but it soon dissipated when she saw Naruto confident and warm smile, "Ok, two weeks."

"Then it's decided, a Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex will take place two weeks from today." Grayfia summarized, getting nods from everyone in the room.

"I have thing to do so I will see you in two weeks Rias. I'd get your wedding dress ready because we will be getting married straight away once I win." Riser said, walking to his peerage before he left he noticed Yubelluna was still with Naruto he shouted, "Yubelluna, come!"

Said woman nodded sadly and went to take the haori off but was stopped by the man who gave it to her, she looked up to him confused.

Naruto smiled to her and nodded no, "Keep it, my first of only two orders to you when I win is for you to give it back. Ok?"

Yubelluna smiled and nodded before going to her peerage. The group disappeared in Riser's magic circle but not before Yubelluna turned back to Naruto and mouthed 'Thank You.'

As soon as they were gone Grayfia also left to inform Sirzechs that their plan was more than a success.

Naruto turned back to his peerage but before her could talk he was caught in a three way hug with Rias and Akeno.

"Naruto, I missed you so much." Rias said into the left crook of his neck and shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're back." Akeno, also said into the right crook of Naruto's neck and shoulder.

He looked down to them and smiled, it felt so good being with his two best friends again. He returned the hug and said, "I've missed you girls as well."

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter II**

 **TBC in Chapter III**

 **x~X~x**

 **Hey thanks for reading the second chapter of Dawn Bringer. Here is the harem list:**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Yasaka**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Xenovia Quartz**

 **Gabriel**

 **Serafall Leviathan**

 **Kuroka**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Ravel Phenex**

 **Here is the different level of mage:**

 **Associate**

 **Apprentice**

 **Journeyman**

 **Evoker**

 **Conjurer**

 **Magician**

 **Warlock**

 **Wizard -"Naruto is here."**

 **Master Wizard**

 **Arch-Mage**

 **It may look like he's overpowered but to get from Wizard to Master Wizard is quite a lot of time and power which Naruto doesn't quite have yet. Naruto knows a number of magic; ranging from Elemental Magic which was in Chapter 1, Black Magic and White Magic. He will learn more as the story progresses.**

 **Each chapter will be 4000-5000 words long and be release every 5-6 days. I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and Followed the story. I wasn't expecting such a positive response.**

 **Also a huge thank you to** **SamaelTheDevil** **for helping me with this. He's given me some great ideas.**

 **Anyway please review to give me your opinion on this chapter and if you enjoyed it please Favourite and Follow.**


	3. Chapter III

**Dawn Bringer**

 **Chapter III: I am the Dawn Bringer**

 **x~X~x**

It had been a few hours since the meeting between Naruto and Riser had commenced and the buzz had finally died down. Rias was behind her desk with an impatient look on her face. The reason for the look was Naruto, he had left just after the meeting to Maou knows where and told them that he would be back in a few hours. She hadn't even had chance to ask him what he's been doing for the past 3 years. Sighing in resignations and boredom she looked around the club room.

Akeno was pouring tea, Rias could tell that Akeno was just as annoyed as her but was hiding it well to keep up appearances in front of her juniors, _'Always the professional, Akeno.'_ Rias thought before continuing her look throughout the club.

Koneko hadn't moved from her position and still nibbling on her seamlessly endless supply of sweets while Issei and Asia were chatting amongst themselves, the subject of which Rias couldn't hear but by the blush on Asia's face it wasn't child friendly. The only one who wasn't in the room was Kiba who had left on an appointment for fulfilling one of his contracts.

Akeno placed the cup of tea on top of the desk in front of her and asked, "You ok?"

Slightly nodding her head in the positive direction, Rias reached out for the tea and took a sip. It tasted amazing as always, Akeno always knew exactly how sweet she liked it and never changed it, with a small sigh, Rias replied, "I'm fine Akeno. Thank you for the tea."

Akeno could tell her friend was lying but left it alone, she could understand because after-all she felt the same way too. "He'll be back soon." She said, before walking away from the desk.

"Too right I will be." Naruto voice suddenly came from nowhere.

Both Akeno and Rias looked across the room to see Naruto appear behind the couch , with only Asia was sat on the couch as Issei had gotten a scare and fell to the floor in front of him in fright.

"What the hell man!?" Issei shouted, rubbing his head, "How do you just appear?"

Naruto looked down to the brunette, "A prankster never reveals his secrets." He said with a cheeky grin.

Before anyone could reply Le Fay jumped up from behind Naruto and summoned a comically large hammer, using it to hit Naruto on the head sending him straight to the floor.

"Sensei-sama, remember what happened the last time you scared someone like that?" Le Fay asked, as Naruto stood up groaning holding his head.

When he heard the question he paled, "Oh shit, I can still feel the claw marks." He said bringing his hand to his chest as the phantom pain of the claw marks reared it's ugly head.

"They don't call it the Demon Cat for nothing." Le Fay replied, making the hammer disappear in a poof of smoke.

The rest of the room sweat dropped just watching the two, this was the same blonde who took on Riser. Rias was the first to recover and spoke up, "Naruto, where were you and who is this?"

The two blonde stopped talking at looked at Rias, Naruto stared at her for a second before smiling, "I just went to get some stuff from the hotel I was staying at in England." He said, lifting a brown bag that had been hiding behind the couch, "As for this." He pointed to Le Fay, "This is Le Fay Pendragon, my student-"

"What!?" Rias and Akeno interrupted, both of them looked at Le Fay intently.

"Pendragon as in King Arthur Pendragon?" Rias asked.

Le Fay suddenly found her feet very interesting under the intense gaze of the two older women. Seeing the shy side of his student rear it's head, Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. The younger blonde looked up at her teacher to see his smiling face, "It's ok." He said in a soft tone.

Le Fay smiled and got confidence from her teacher and turned back to the red head, "Y-Yes, he was my ancestor."

"Wow, that's amazing. How did you meet?" Akeno asked.

This time it was Naruto who talked, he recalled the fight he and Arthur had and the subsequent meeting with Le Fay. Rias and Akeno were really interested in the story. By the time he was finished recounting the tale, he and Le Fay had sat on the spare couch.

"Wow." Was all Rias could say.

"Yeah. It was a fun fight." Naruto said with a smile.

Rias sighed before smiling, Naruto was still the same as she remembered. When they watched anime he would always love the fights and get really interested from it. She couldn't remember how many times he came back from training littered in cuts and bruises but with the smile, plastered on his face. Seeing him in such a condition, with cuts and bruises, she always wanted to shout to him about regarding his own safely, but only a single look at that smile, and she found herself unable to speak and her heart beating rapidly.

"Now Naruto, let's get down to it. Where have you been for the last three years? I know we agreed you could go off and search for clues for your parent's death but I didn't expect you to be gone for so long and have no contact with m- …. us." Rias asked, nearly slipping at the end.

Naruto sighed, he knew this question was going to come up sooner or later, and so he had already thought about the answer he was going to give, he knew he had to lie about some points of it. Sirzechs had strictly explained that Rias can't know about his plan until it finishes.

"Well it started when I was training with MacGregor-sensei. He kicked my ass, like always but that'll soon change." he started getting an evil gleam in his eye towards the end before coming back to reality, "Anyway after I was in a mood and he asked me what was up. I told him that I was getting fed up about not knowing anything about the person who killed my parents. He told me that I was ready to go on my journey to find out. I was worried about going so I asked him if I should and he said he wouldn't have told me I was ready if he didn't think I should go." He stopped when Akeno placed a cup of tea down on the table in front of him and his student and flashed him one of her sweet smiles. "Thank you Akeno. You're the best."

"Thanks you Himejima-sama." Le Fay said, also taking a sip of her own.

"Please call me Akeno, any friend of Naruto is a friend of mine." She said to the young girl before looking at Naruto, "And you're very welcome Naruto." Akeno replied, with a hint of a seductive tone that only Naruto and Rias seemed to pick up on, making them smile and frown respectively.

She stood up straight and started to walk back to behind Rias' desk adding a sway to her hips that had Naruto and Issei hypnotised and because of the short skirt of her uniform it gave them a generous look at the black laced thong she was wearing. She took a glance back to Naruto and was pleased with the results.

"You were saying Naruto." Rias said, with an edge to her voice that knocked Naruto out of his hypnosis and back to the real world.

"Oh yeah, where was I?" He asked, getting a smile from Akeno, she loved it when her shapely rear made men forget about what they were doing or saying.

"My brother's [Bishop] told you to go and find clues about your parent's murderer." Rias answered with a sigh, she was going to have a word with Akeno after this.

"Ok, so yeah, I decided to go. I left after you fell asleep on my lap when we were watching that anime you love." He started getting another blush from his [King]. "Well, after that, I started by going back to my village to find some clues…"

x~X~x

Kiba was walking down the dark streets of Kuoh, he had just finished his assignment with Ms Yamiya. She wanted him to keep her company after her husband died, she was a long time contract and so he was happy to do it on such short notice.

He enjoyed walking around in the crisp night air, the stars were like pinholes in a black canvas. He smiled as he noticed there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The way was illuminated by the limited light of Moon was truly a bewitching sight.

He felt more at ease at night as it just left him gather his thoughts and just enjoy his own company without the constant invasion of privacy the girls at the academy provided. While it didn't look like it, the girls annoyed Kiba a bit. They never gave him a moment alone but being the ever gentlemen he is, he never refused them directly and just talked to them calmly and with tact.

His peace was ruined by the sound of footsteps on the concrete road he was walking on, Kiba's battle sense kicked in from people not usually being out at this time and he gave a subtle look to the direction of the sound. The person set major alarm bells off in Kiba's mind, the person was dressed head to toe in black robes with an odd symbol on the chest that, in the limited light, looked to be a coffin set on fire.

Kiba gathered his demonic energy into his hands, ready to use his Sacred Gear [Sword Birth] or a teleportation circle at a moment's notice, as he continued walking to not tip off the other person.

He could feel the person getting closer and was shocked when he walked into, what seemed to be, an invisible wall. Recovering he looked in front of him and saw the way distorting, _'Oh no a barrier, whoever this is doesn't want me escaping.'_ He thought as his idea of teleporting back to the ORC went out the window.

His skin began to crawl when the person started to laugh like a maniac and it gave Kiba a vital part of information that the person was female.

She spoke once her laughter died down, "Oh that was funny. I love a little humour on a mission."

"Who are you?" Kiba asked, throwing away the subtly and showing he was on guard.

"Ah, ah. No questions, you aren't the one my master is interested in." The assailant replied, as a sword hilt fell from her right sleeve.

Kiba was confused, why just a sword hilt? Yes there were weapons that just used a hilt like the Light Sword Exorcists use but this wasn't one of them. He wasn't going to wait to find out and using the speed granted to him by the [Knight] piece in his chest, took off at the woman.

Along the way a sword erupted from the concrete and Kiba grabbed it with ease without slowing for even a second. Once he was close enough he lunged at the woman and brought his sword across in a slashing motion, using the momentum from his sudden stop to add more force to the attack. It didn't go as planned however as an invisible force blocked the attack without even getting close to the woman and shattered Kiba's blade.

Letting his instincts guide his way, he dropped the hilt of his now shatter blade and as soon as he landed he jumped making his body parallel to the floor and spun. At the same time another sword erupted from the ground, but this one kept going and rocketed to Kiba.

While mid spin he caught the handle of the blade and used the momentum of his spin to bring the sword down to try and take the head off the woman. However, once again, an invisible force stopped his blade and shattered it.

This time the force pushed him back and threw Kiba away from the woman, who turned to face where Kiba was heading. While he was in mid-air a sword, much bigger than the previous ones, erupted from the ground exactly where Kiba was heading.

Kiba maneuvered himself in mid air so he could grab hold of the handle of the sword and use it as a pivot point for Kiba to spin around. Once he spun so he was facing the woman he let go and used the collective momentum to catapult himself back to the woman.

On the way two swords came out of the ground and Kiba once again grabbed them. This time he thrust the sword in his left hand out in front of him but instead of hitting the invisible force again the woman used speed, not seen in any human that wasn't a descendant of a legendary warrior, to pivot out of the way.

Kiba realized he made a mistake when he realized what she had done and it got worse when he foot connected with his chin pushing his head up. He didn't notice the woman jump and spin using the speed of it to kick Kiba in the back and send him hurtling forward at tremendous speed.

It however came to an abrupt halt when he hit the invisible barrier he hit earlier and collapsed to the floor.

"I'd thought you'd be more of a challenge. That [Sword Birth] of yours is pathetic, I thought the swords you make would be of better quality." The woman said mockingly.

Kiba stood shakingly but had to embed the sword he had somehow kept hold of into the floor for support, _'What the hell was that invisible force stopping my attacks?'_ He asked himself as he stood.

He went back through the ass kicking he just got to try and figure out the answer to his question. He used his keen eye to look at anything from the moments Kiba's swords hit the invisible force. He looked over it a few times until his eyes widened and went to the hilt she was holding, _'Every time my sword hit the force the hilt was aiming at my sword. It has a invisible blade!'_

The woman laughed, "Ha, I see you figured it out." She said, bring the hilt up in front of her hood. She brought her other hand up, that stayed hidden in the sleeve, and moved it from the hilt outwards, and to Kiba's surprise, a blade started to manifest where her hand is until the blade was full shown.

"How?" Was all Kiba could say.

"The blade is made of air, you can only see it because I made it solidify farther. Here let me show you." She said before the blade disappeared once again and she slashed the hilt in front of her.

Kiba had a feeling what was coming and was about to use some of his deteriorating strength to move out of the way but didn't have a chance when he felt like he had been slashed in the side before getting slashed over and over again.

While the pain was excruciating he still couldn't believe the speed in which the invisible blade were hitting him. Just who was this woman? She couldn't be human but he couldn't feel any power come from her be it Demonic, Angelic or any other supernatural force.

The force of the wind and the blades lifted him a few feet off the ground and against the barrier. It continued making the feeling overloaded his brain and it made him feel like this was his world. Just when he is body failed him the onslaught stopped and he dropped to the floor.

"W-What do you want?" He asked and he was using all his strength to keep on all fours as to not lay in the blood before coughing up a bit more.

He could hear the footsteps of the woman move closer and closer, if he had enough strength, he would have seen the sword hilt she had disintegrated into air particles. She stopped once she was stood over Kiba, she crouched down to put one of her cloaked hands under his chin using it to make Kiba look at the shadows of her hood.

"I already told you. You aren't the one my master is interested in. The Dawn Bringer is the one my master wants." The woman answered.

"The-The Dawn Bringer?" Kiba asked in confusion, he had never heard that name before.

"Yes, the Dawn Bringer. I am here to send him a message and you are the perfect thing." She said before standing up again and kicking the outside of his right elbow, bending it in a way it wasn't meant to bend and getting a scream of pain from Kiba, who lost his balance, and fell on to his side clutching his now broken arm.

"Tell the Dawn Bringer that the person he's been looking for will surface again soon and wanted a good fight. His parents were too easy and pathetic." She replayed the message before turning away from Kiba but he got a glimpse of brown hair escape the hood. She waved he hand in the air and the barrier dissipated, "Now get going little doggy and do your better's bidding." She said, disappearing into a tear in space that appeared in front of her before closing up behind her.

"I need to get help." Kiba said to himself as he summoned a teleportation circle under himself and let the feeling take him over, giving him momentary relief from the pain.

x~X~x

"... That's when I decided to come back." Naruto finished his story.

Everyone in the room was enthralled by the story. Naruto had been on some adventure. They would have asked him a few question about his trip but the room was filled with a familiar red glow. The room looked to the source and expected to see the smiling face of Kiba but instead were horrified by the state the Gremory [Knight] was in.

"Oh no Kiba!" Rias shouted as she darted from her seat to her [Knight]'s side. She was followed by the rest of the room as Rias gave him a quick look over, "Asia could you heal him please?" She asked in panic, she had never seen a person this badly hurt, even when she first met Akeno and Kiba.

Asia put on a brave face and nodded, she walked up to Kiba before kneeling beside him while Rias gently laid him down on his back. She put her hands a few inches above his chest and summoned her Sacred Gear, [Twilight Healing], in the form of two silver rings on her middle fingers.

Pushing power into them and a green glow emitting from her palms, her eyes widened after a second, "Oh God~ ow." She whispered, resulting in a small headache and cute 'ow'.

"What is it Asia?" Rias asked, in concern.

"One of his ribs has punctured his right lung and blood is filling it." She explained.

"You can heal it though, right?" Akeno asked.

"Not in time, it's been too long." She said, as tears came to her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm useless."

There was a collective gasp from everyone except Naruto, who was thinking.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked, trying to grasp any piece of hope she could but it died when Asia nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Sorry."

Rias started to cry as she laid her head on Kiba's lap. It was too much for her she couldn't lose a dear friend like Kiba. It was the same for the rest of them, even Issei and Asia, who hadn't known him that long.

"Asia." Naruto said, getting the attention of the small blonde. "Would your [Twilight Healing] heal exhaustion?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Rias asked, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Good, Rias move." He said as he lifted her to her feet and knelt where she was. "Asia, I can use a spell to heal him but it can kill him from exhaustion. So if you focus your healing on replenishing his energy I can heal him in time."

Asia, once again, put on her brave face and nodded. She focused again on Kiba but solely on his energy and bring it back to a level that was safe for Naruto to start his spell. Once it was she looked to Naruto, "He's ready."

Naruto nodded and put his hands in his spell position to gather his energy. Once he got enough his put them in a similar position to Asia, "Rikabarii." He said as a white light emitted from his palms and got to work helping Asia.

Everyone around them, apart from Issei and Le Fay for very different reasons, were shocked at what they were feeling. Naruto was emitting Angelic energy.

' _That's impossible, he's a Devil. That should be killing him.'_ Was the general thought going around the room however they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

' _He never told me he could use Angelic Powers.'_ Rias said to herself, planting a seed of doubt in what Naruto has said.

It had been about a minute since the two blondes started and Kiba was getting a lot better, Naruto had reset the rib and was doing the finishing touches on repairing his lung. Naruto looked over to the younger blonde and noticed a couple bead of sweats rolling down her petite face.

"You ok, Asia?" Naruto asked, giving her a warm smile.

"I'm fine." Asia replied, though it was a slight lie. The rate Naruto's spell was using up Kiba's energy was crazy, she was trying her hardest to keep up and not let her senior down but if it went on for much longer she would be exhausted.

"We're almost there hold on a bit longer." He reassured her getting a sharp nod in reply. After a few more seconds Naruto spoke up again, "That's it, you can stop now Asia."

Asia nodded as she stopped pushing her energy through her [Twilight Healing] causing the green glow to die down. That was the last thing she remembered when her vision left her and her eyelids became heavy.

Luckily she didn't hit the floor as Issei reacted fast to catch her before he glared at Naruto, "What happened to Asia!?"

"Calm down, she is just tired. I'm guessing she isn't used to using her magical energy to that level. Just put her on the couch and let her sleep it off." Naruto said, standing up and picking Kiba up.

He walked him over to the other couch and sat down being followed by everyone but Issei who was sitting with Asia's head in his lap, "Is he going to be ok?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, Asia healed everything except the punctured lung before I got to it, [Twilight Healing] is a hell of a lot more powerful than I thought." He said, going off topic.

"Naruto." Rias growled, she didn't miss his tendency to go off topic.

"Sorry, yeah he'll be fine I healed the damage." Naruto answered, rubbing his head with guilt.

The redhead stood next to her [Bishop] to look down at her [Knight] in sympathy, "Who could do this? Sona or I haven't had news of a Fallen or Angel in Kuoh and I doubt they would attack us." Rias. wondered.

"It wasn't either of them." Naruto stated.

"Oh really and how would you know that?"

"The Fallens and Angels solely use Light as a weapon and his wounds had no traces of Light in them. They seemed to be from a really sharp blade." He explained, picking up his tea from before.

"Air." Wheezed Kiba catching the attention of the two older teens.

"Air?" Rias asked.

Kiba's eyes opened with great difficulty and he turned his head to the two, "She used air."

He propped himself up to the armrest, "Like a blade of air?" Naruto asked with curiosity, getting a nod from the blond, "So it's a mage or someone who was supplied by a mage."

"She gave me message." Kiba said.

"Oh? What was it?" Rias asked.

"She told me to tell the Dawn Bringer that the person he's been looking for will surface again soon and wanted a good fight. His parents were too easy and pathetic." Kiba relayed.

"Dawn Bringer? Naruto do you know~" Rias asked but was stopped by the smashing of pottery. She turned to she Naruto had dropped his cup and had a glazed look in his eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

This knocked him out of his gazed state but not to his normal look, Rias got a cold shiver down her spine when she saw Naruto's eyes flash from blue to crimson over and over again, "Where were you attacked?" He growled in the two tone voice.

"Erm, in the Shibu district around block 9." Kiba replied weakly.

Before anyone knew it Naruto was gone.

"We have to go after him!" Le Fay shouted.

"What's happening?" Akeno asked in panic.

"No time to explain we have to go!" Le Fay shouted.

Rias and Akeno nodded and everyone apart from Issei, Asia and Kiba left.

x~X~x

Naruto appeared in the place Kiba was, he could tell from the blood and slash marks. He growled and aimed hit hand to the floor near him. On that spot an orange circle appeared and Kurama materialized in it.

"What do you want?" Kurama asked in his gruff tone.

"I don't have time for your crap Kurama." Naruto replied.

Kurama recognized this tone and knew not to argue with him, his friend was hurting and he was going to help, "What do you need?"

"Can you catch the scent of a woman who was here recently?" Naruto asked.

Kurama started to sniff the area while Rias and the rest arrived.

"Naruto's what's going on with you? This isn't you." Rias asked, getting really sad seeing her best friend like this.

"It's me Rias." Naruto growled.

"You're who?"

His head darted behind him making Rias' and Akeno's heart sink when they saw the tears flooding out of his eyes, "I'm the Dawn Bringer."

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter III**

 **TBC in Chapter IV**

 **x~X~x**

 **Hey thanks for reading the third chapter of Dawn Bringer. I hope you enjoyed the action scene with Kiba, he may have got his ass handed to him but I hope you like my portrayal of his skills with [Sword Birth] and his quick mind. Not many stories I've read show Kiba's abilities. And sorry for not revealing the three years Naruto had been away, some of it was a lie and the rest can contain spoilers for the story so you'll just have to wait.**

 **A lot of people have asked and yes Le Fay will be in the harem.**

 **To answer a Guest, in my story it's a well known fact Grayfia can use elemental magic in general so Riser immediately want to her for it as his thinks he is more powerful than Naruto. As for the ice magic I think it stems from the fact she fought Serafall for the title of Leviathan so people assume she uses ice magic.**

 **To answer DePlexx, yes there will be an arc in which Naruto will take the Trail of the Master Wizard then the Arch Mage but they won't be for a while. The reasons for them will be revealed later.**

 **Special Thanks to The Enthralled Paradox for betaing this story and SamaelTheDevil for ideas. The first two chapters have been beta'd and reposted so if you'd like to see the alterations you can re-read them.**

 **Spell Translations -**

 **Rikabarii -** **Recovery**


	4. Chapter IV

**DAWN BRINGER**

 **Chapter IV: A Good Morning**

 **WARNING - THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT.**

 **x~X~x**

Everyone one was in a hush when they heard what the blonde had shouted. The person that nearly killed Kiba was a subordinate of the person who killed Naruto's parents and was now coming after him.

Rias looked into the, once night filled, eyes of the blonde. Now all she saw was anger, hate and sadness, just as she remembered seeing them eyes in the first few weeks of meeting him. He was so reserved and frightened back then as he was looking currently.

Akeno saw her friend focused on the eyes of the blonde and knew she had to take charge, "We can help Naruto." She said.

Naruto broke his gaze with Rias to look at the dark head woman, "You can't. You saw what one of their flunkies did to Kiba. I must do this alone."

"Naruto, I can't find a scent here." Kurama informed the blonde before Akeno could reply.

Naruto turned around and gave a hardened glare to the nine tailed fox, "What do you mean you can't find a scent!?"

"It like I said I can't find one. The strongest scent of a woman I can find is about three hours old." Kurama calmly said, trying to hide the growing annoyance his friend was supplying to him.

"Well sear-" He was cut off when he felt a blunt force hit the base of the back of his neck and knocked him out.

He fell forward and would have hit the concrete with no protection but was catched by Kurama's tails and lowered to the ground but wasn't alone for too long as Rias and Akeno were at his side.

The red head lifted his head on to her soft lap while Akeno looked around to see who was the one who had attacked Naruto. Her search didn't last long when she was a red and green ape with four tails walking over to Kurama.

"A little monkey with four tails could take Naruto out?" Issei asked.

The ape turned and glared at Issei, "What did you call me boy?" The ape asked in a grizzled, deep tone.

This shocked Issei, "You, You can talk?"

"Yes, now what did you call me?" The ape growled.

"Li-Little a-ape." Issei squeaked out.

"Prepare of a pounding boy." The ape said, cracking his knuckles.

"Son Gokū-san!" Rias shouted at the ape, who responded by turning round, "Please not now."

Son nodded in acceptance, "Ok, I'll let it go. Now why did you summon me brother?" The ape asked the fox.

"A woman attacked Rias' [Knight] to send a message to Naruto that the person who killed his parents will appear soon and is coming for him." Kurama paused for a second as he looked over to his friend, Rias' and Akeno's attention was solely on him. Rias was stroking his hair while Akeno had a her hand resting on his cheek. He could tell the level of feelings the two had for his friend and he sighed before turning back to his brother, "Naruto got angry and let 'It' start to take over. He came here and summoned me to try and track her. Then I summoned you to knock him out as it was going too far."

Son nodded at the explanation the fox had just given him, "Ok, do you need anything else? If not I want to Shogi game with Gyūki."

"What is 'It'?" Rias asked, as she overheard the conversation between Naruto's familiar and his brother.

Kurama looked over to where the three were sat, "I'm sorry, that is not my information to give. You'll have to wait until Naruto is awake and ask him yourself."

Rias wasn't too happy with the answer the fox had given her, something was going on with her [Bishop] and she didn't know what. She didn't give Kurama a response, instead she just looked down to the resting face of the blonde on her lap.

She noticed a lone tear trickle down his face and used her thumb to clear it away.

Kurama turned back to his brother, "No that's all, thanks brother." Kurama answered.

"Well, I'll be off then." Son said, before turning to Issei, "Next time, boy, I will hit you if you call me Little Ape again."

"Y-Yes sir." Issei stuttered.

Son nodded before disappearing in a similar circle in which Kurama arrived in.

"What do we do now?" Le Fay asked, looking concerned for her Sensei but also a bit relieved. She remembered the last time Naruto got really angry and he started to at the way he just did. Last time even when he was asleep, he was emitting a dangerous aura but this time it was different. Once he was knocked out and in the arms of Rias and Akeno he calmed down and the aura disappeared, being replaced by the peaceful and warm aura he usually had.

"Just let him rest. He'll be fine after a night's sleep." Kurama said, getting a nod from everyone before disappearing in the same circle that summoned him.

"Right, Le Fay do you and Naruto have somewhere to stay?" Rias asked the younger blonde.

"No." Le Fay answered while shaking her head.

"Ok." Rias replied before looking at her other members.

Kiba would need rest as well so he needed peace. Issei was too perverted, Asia may be able to handle it but Rias didn't know how Le Fay would react to his perverted tendencies, she also seemed to a bit too young for them anyway. That would also rule out Asia with her living with Issei. Akeno lived with herself, they didn't have room for both of them. That left Koneko and she couldn't think of any reason why the white haired teen couldn't accommodate the small blonde.

"Koneko, do you have any objections with Le Fay staying with you?" Rias asked.

"No." Was all Koneko said.

"Is that ok with you Le Fay?" Rias asked the small blonde.

Le Fay nodded before asking, "What about Sensei-sama?"

"Issei, you have room at your house right?"

"Yeah." Issei replied.

Le Fay eyes widened in realisation of something she remembered, "Actually Rias-sama could I make a request?"

Rias smiled at Le Fay, "Of course, what is it?"

Le Fay shyly looked around at the others with a small blush on her face, "It's private, could I whisper it to you?"

"Yes but you'll have to come over here. As you can see I can't move." Rias replied, gesturing to the unconscious Naruto.

Le Fay nodded and jogged to Rias. She moved in close to her ear and whispered, "I don't know if Naruto-sama wants me telling you this but it's for his own good. He has been have nightmares of his parents death." Rias' eyes widened when she heard this piece of news, "He has come close to using his powers in his sleep. He told me that you used to sleep in his bed and he wouldn't have nightmares. It maybe an odd request but could he stay with you?"

Rias was shocked and bit embarrassed about what they girl had said but knew of Naruto's nightmares and what they did. They seemed to stop when Rias would be close to Naruto so, when she was younger, she decided to sleep in Naruto's bed. Of course when Akeno found out about it she insisted on joining them.

After her moment of musing she nodded, "Ok." She whispered back getting a smile from Le Fay who skipped back to where she was.

"Ok change of plan. Issei it's ok I will sort Naruto out." Rias spoke up.

Issei begrudgingly nodded, this was a chance for him to get in the President's and Vice-President's good books. Putting him, maybe, one step closer to getting to see those beautiful breast of theirs. Issei forgot about what was happening as his mind began to wonder about the feeling of their breasts along with him laying on gigantic versions of them.

The rest of the group guessed what he was thinking about when the saw the vacant and lecherous expression on his face along with the drool coming from his mouth. It wasn't until Koneko hit the pervert in the back of the head did he return to the hard reality that was the concrete.

"Now let's go home. It's been a long day." Rias said.

Everyone agreed while Koneko turned to Le Fay, "You coming?" She asked.

Le Fay smiled at the white haired girl and skipped over to her, "Yeah, let's go." She replied in a cheery tone.

Le Fay left with Koneko in a teleportation circle while Issei and Asia turned as started to make their way to Issei's house.

Akeno looked at her friend and spoke, "What did Le Fay say to you to get you to change your mind?"

"She told me that Naruto's nightmares have come back and he told her how they stopped before." She explained, sporting a slight blush towards the end.

"Ara, ara. He told her about our 'Special Time' then?" Akeno asked in her signature teasing tone.

Rias sighed, "Please don't put it that way Akeno." Rias looked down to Naruto before speaking again, "Come on. Let's get home."

Akeno nodded in agreement and the three of them disappeared into the teleportation circle.

 **x~X~x**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto's dream was, for once, a pleasant one. He was playing through a time when his mother and father were still alive._

 _It was such a mundane activity for a family, however there was always the Uzumaki twist to it. Naruto was about seven years old and they were taking a trip to England to visit the Order of the Golden Dawn for Minato to discuss something which Naruto wasn't told about._

 _He remembered spending the entire day with his mother and Great Aunt Mito. She wasn't really his Great Aunt but his ancestor but the last time someone commented on her age she used a spell on the person to make him think he lost his most precious area._

 _It was a mystery how she had lived for so long and it seemed she either didn't know herself or didn't tell a soul. She was once married to a man named Hashirama Senju but he died a few decades ago._

 _The only direct lineage left from her were Kushina, Naruto another descendant by the name of Tsunade but she hadn't been seen since her brother's death._

 _Naruto laughed at the memory, getting a puzzled look from his mother, "What's so funny, Naruto-kun?"_

 _"Oh just remembering the time Taji said something about Aunt Mito's age." Naruto whispered to his mother so his aunt couldn't hear him but it was in vain._

 _"What was that about my age Naruto-kun?" Mito asked, in a such a sweet tone that it oozed venom and it scared the ever loving crap out of Naruto._

 _"Nothing, nothing Aunt Mito." Naruto replied with a jump back and waving his hands out in front of him._

 _Mito walked up to the boy and patted him on the head, "That's what I thought. I thought for a second I would've have had to teach you a lesson."_

 _"Aunt Mito, could you please stop scaring my son please?" Kushina asked with a small smile._

 _"Fine, where are we going then?" Mito asked._

 _"Well, seems as Minato-kun is in a meeting all day. I'd thought we could see the sights, I've heard the London Eye is nice." Kushina said getting a nod from her Aunt._

 _The three spent the rest of the day going around London. They went on the London Eye and got a spectacular view of the ever expanding cityscape that was the great city of London. It amazed any onlooker that the city stretched all the way to the horizon and beyond._

 _They saw the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben. Mito seemed admired by the neo-gothic style of the tower and the building._

 _They continued to Trafalgar Square and stayed to have lunch while sitting with the lions under Nelson's column. Naruto always loved his mother's home cooked Miso Ramen. The only place that could possibly come close was a shop called Ichiraku Ramen back in his village._

 _The last place the visited was Buckingham Palace but didn't stay long with the bustling crowd and that they were running short on time when they had to meet back up with Minato._

 _They met up with Minato in front of the meeting place of the Order of the Golden Dawn. He and Kushina hugged before a quick kiss, "How'd the meeting go?" She asked her husband._

 _"It went well, I met with Allan Bennett. We worked out a deal that benefits us both." Minato replied._

 _"Hey Tou-san!" Naruto shouted, running up to his father and hugging him_

 _Minato chuckled back taking one of his arms and using it to hug Naruto, "Hey Champ, you have fun with your mother and Aunt Mito?"_

 _"Yeah, we saw loads of great places." Naruto replied._

 _"Good, now come on it's getting late and we have dinner reservations." Minato said, as he and his family walked along the road._

 _ **End Flashback**_

 **x~X~x**

Naruto awoke, from the first peaceful night of sleep he had in years, _'For once I haven't had that dream. I forgot what it was like to not wake up in a cold sweat.'_ Naruto thought before opening his eyes.

He stared at the ceiling for a minute as he analysed it, _'What the hell? I've never seen this ceiling before. Come to think of it, what happened last night?'_ He thought as he tried to bring his arm up his face but couldn't move it.

It was then he realised the two weights that were on either side of his body. Confused, he looked over to his right and was more than surprised to see Rias encasing his right arm.

They were above the duvet so he got to see her in her full glory. Even though he was no pervert he couldn't help but admire the view; her smooth soft skin and hair, that even though asleep, looked perfect. He noticed the position his arm was in being between her luscious bosom.

He could tell from the feel of them that they were soft and supple. He could feel the movement of her torso from the steady breathing giving him the feel of her toned stomach. But it was the position of his hand that brought the blush to his face.

His hand was pressed against Rias' womanhood. He could feel the trimmed pubic hair brushed up against his wrist and the warmth emitting from her. She was gyrating slowly in her sleep which seemed to be the cause of the bush Naruto had just noticed on her face.

He daren't move his hand for risk of her waking up and accusing him of being pervert as when he moved his middle finger by accident she let out a small moan of pleasure..

He slowly turned his head to his other side and saw what he expected, Akeno. She was just a nude as Rias. His hormones took over once again and he gave Akeno a quick looked down.

He glanced down her body and looked at her breasts, he noticed they had grown bigger than Rias' and looked to be more elastic than soft.

He continued down a toned stomach to laid eyes on her vagina. Unlikely Rias, Akeno was completely smooth down there. She must have had an adult themed dream as he could see it glisten slightly.

He even gave a look to her long legs that seemed to go on for miles.

He sighed a small breath of relief when he noticed his arm was in a much better position than his other one. This arm was under Akeno's side and had found it's way to her shapely rear.

He couldn't help himself and gave her cheek a quick squeeze as he was curious and wasn't disappointed with the feel of it. He hands sunk into the mound almost effortlessly but had an elasticity to it that pushed ever so slightly.

"Ara, ara. Well aren't you a naughty boy." Akeno spoke in a seductive tone as she opened her eyes towards the end.

Naruto was shocked and quickly let go of her, "I'm sorry Akeno."

"It's not a problem Naruto. In fact, it was nice." Akeno replied before taking a quick glimpse down before smiling even more. "You also seemed to enjoy it and Rias' pussy." She commented, reaching down and cupping his manhood.

Her eyes widened when she felt it. It was quite large but she couldn't tell how large with it being under his trousers.

"A-Akeno, could yo-you please move your hand?" Naruto stuttered, feeling a foreign hand cupping him.

"Yes Akeno could you not." Rias had woken, from a very nice dream involving a certain blond and herself, to find her best friend cupping the genitals of said blond.

"Ara, ara. Is someone jealous?" Akeno asked in her teasing tone.

"Akeno." Rias growled, it was to early for her to be dealing with the teasing tendencies of her friend.

"Ok, ok." Akeno relented, moving her hand from Naruto before standing up and walking to the ensuite bathroom.

Naruto's libido kicked in and he couldn't take his eyes off of her sway ass, if his brain has priority to his second head then he probably would have noticed she was doing it on purpose to get his attention on her and wind up Rias.

It didn't last long when she disappeared into the bathroom and he started to feel a pain on his cheek from Rias pinching it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow Rias!" Naruto shouted, the redhead let go so he could turn to her, "What was that for?"

"Being a pervert." Rias retorted, puffing her cheeks.

Naruto's expression became dead, "Really Rias? You're punishing me for being a pervert when your [Pawn] has to be one the biggest perverts I've ever met."

Rias' head turned away, "I don't know what you're talking about. Asia is so innocent." She said trying not to let the small smirk, she desperately wanted to show, show.

"You know who I mean Rias. The guy who's done nothing but look at your and Akeno's breast when he thinks no-one is looking." Naruto replied.

"I don't know whether that a complaint about my body, "She started with a slight seductive as she pressed her breasts closer into Naruto, "Or a dig at Issei." She finished, losing the tone.

Naruto smiled as he felt the soft mounds press against his side, he looked Rias directly in the eyes causing his head to unconsciously move close to hers. The action was returned in kind as she copied his actions.

"Can't. It. Be. Both." He said with slight pauses between each word which ended with his and Rias being mere inches away from each other.

And they would have connected if it wasn't for the, "Ara, ara." Coming from Akeno who was leaning against the door frame.

The scene did give her a hint of jealously because of her feelings for the blond but she was also happy for her friend, she knew the extent of the feelings Rias had for Naruto. But being her she decided to add to the sexual tension that was building between the two by denying them any sort of release on each other. And from the looks the two flashed her, before becoming embarrassed and getting out of the bed, it was a success.

Rias coughed, trying to suppress the blush that was on her face. "I'm going to get ready." She said, putting on the black laced panties that were nearly see through at the front and the matching bra.

She quickly made her way to the same bathroom Akeno had come out of and closed the door.

"Thanks Akeno." Naruto said, sarcastically.

He didn't even realise he was about to kiss Rias but now that he is out of the hypnosis he was in he could feel the heat of her body and more evidently, her scent. She smelled amazing and it made the hypnosis worse.

"You're welcome Naruto." Akeno replied, she knew he was being sarcastic but she couldn't help herself.

"How long were you in there Akeno?" Naruto asked.

"A few minutes. Why?"

"Nothing, you get ready fast." Naruto commented, glancing to the dark haired woman.

Indeed he was right as Akeno was now clothed in her entire Kuoh Academy uniform.

"A girl has her secrets Naruto." She said giving him a wink before walking to the door, "Now get ready we have a peerage meeting soon." She said, walking out of the door.

Naruto sighed before smiling, "That woman." He said, as he looked around the room and noticed his top on the dresser.

He walked over to it and put it on. "Guess I'm gonna have to wear this till I can get my clothes."

"Sorry they are still at the Club Room." Rias informed as she walked out of the bathroom in her Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Ok, we going?" Naruto asked as he walked to the door.

"Actually Naruto can I ask you something?" Rias asked.

Naruto turned around, "Come to think of it I have something to ask as well."

"You first." Rias gestured.

"Well what happened last night? The last thing I remember is me and you looking over Kiba then I woke up."

Rias looked confused, "You don't remember?"

Naruto shook his head in response.

"Well…" Rias went on to explain what happened in the street last night. She noticed Naruto's face drop when he heard what happened so she guessed her question may not go down well with the blond, "Then Akeno and I brought you here to rest."

"And you decided to sleep in the same bed." Naruto commented in a serious tone.

The tone upset Rias, "Well yeah. We didn't want you to suffer your nightmares Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "Thanks Rias. So what did you want to ask?"

"Well I was wondering what Kurama meant by 'It'?" Rias asked, fidgeting on the spot

"Ok, I'll tell you but can it wait until the meeting. I will tell everyone at the same time, I think I'm strong enough to reveal it." Naruto replied.

"Is it really that bad Naruto?" Rias asked, concern flooding her tone.

"Yes Rias. It has to do with my parents death. So come on let's go." Naruto said, walking up to Rias and offering his arm.

Rias took a look at his arm and smiled. She took it and the to walked out of the room to Kuoh Academy.

 **x~X~x**

The entire peerage were gathered in the Club Room for the regular meeting they had each morning. Naruto and Le Fay weren't really part of it with them being away and Le Fay not being part of Rias' peerage.

So while the meeting was going on the two chatted, "So how was Koneko's?" Naruto asked.

"It was fun. She isn't that bad and I like her. We had sweets and watched TV." Le Fay cheerfully replied.

"Good, also I need to thank you for telling Rias and Akeno. You saved me an awkward conversation." Naruto said with a smile and patted her head.

Le Fay smiled at the praise from her teacher, "Thank you, Sensei-sama."

"Now Naruto could you please tell us what happened last night." Rias said, breaking the conversation of the two.

Naruto looked to his [King] and over the other peerage members. They were all looking at him with intrigue. Naruto nodded before standing up, he glanced to Kiba and saw he was in good health. He was glad the fellow blond was ok and Rikabarii worked.

"Well you see the cause for everything; my parent's death, Kiba's attack and my behaviour last night, is this." Naruto said, before putting his hands into his spell position and creating the small ball.

The room watched with baited breath and were already amazed with what the blond was doing.

He continued by closing his hands and a red light emitted from his chest. He moved his hands apart as a brown leather book with red outlining came out of his chest and red semi circle and waved lines on the cover.

Everyone was amazed and confused about what was happening.

The book floated above Naruto's head and he broke his silence, "I am the Dawn Bringer and this is my Sacred Gear; [Red Dawn]."

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter IV**

 **TBC in Chapter V**

 **x~X~x**

 **Hey thanks for reading the fourth chapter of Dawn Bringer. I'm sorry if anything is insensitive or wrong.**

 **To answer Gabriel Herrol. The reason for Rias not knowing about Naruto's Scared Gear is because he didn't tell her and it hides itself in the magical energy of it's host. That's why all the past hosts are Mages. As for the being away, he wouldn't be labelled as a Stray as he's on a mission for Sirzechs and he had enough power at the time to maintain it as for MacGregor saying Naruto is ready so he won't turn into a Stray as he has can handle his own demonic energy. It's a similar case to Kuroka, she is still a [Bishop] and hasn't lost control of her power.**

 **To answer Thor94, it's a secret.**

 **Special Thanks to The Enthralling Paradox for betaing this story and SamaelTheDevil.**


	5. Chapter V

**DAWN BRINGER**

 **Chapter V: Birth of a Hero**

 **x~X~x**

The book in front of them was oozing power, it was like a reservoir of power with a leak in the dam. The people in the whole room just stared at it as it hovered above Naruto and slowly rotated.

It was Rias who spoke first, "N-Naruto, that's a [Sacred Gear]?" She asked, trying to get used to the power the book was exuding.

"Yes, it's the Red Dawn." Naruto replied, looking around the room and was kinda amused by the expressions.

First he noticed Koneko, it was the first time he had seen any sort of emotion from the white haired girl and she had astonishment plastered all over her face, _'She should show emotion more, it makes her cuter.'_

Issei's face was just dumbfounded, Naruto inwardly sighed at this, _'He really needs to get his act together, someone's life could depend on him and all he's doing is staring at breasts. I need to help him.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He then noticed Kiba. He was focused on the book and Naruto could tell just from his eyes that he was analysing the book for every detail, every bump in the leather and every detail of the Red Dawn symbol on the cover, _'He's analysing it for any danger, smart.'_ Naruto said.

Asia was awestruck about the book. Naruto could only guess why she was acting the way she was. Le Fay, who was sat next to the other blonde, just smiled at her sensei. She had already seen the Sacred Gear but liked the protective aura it added to Naruto's already warm aura.

He nearly sweat dropped at Akeno's reaction, he shouldn't have expected much more. Akeno had a bright red blush across her face and her pupils were dilated. She had moved her finger to her mouth and subtly licked her fingertip. He also noticed she was rubbing her thighs together, _'She gets turned on so easily if it's power.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto finally looked to Rias. He could see the interest in her face, which was just like the young woman. It was maybe because of her chess mind that wanted to learn what she didn't know to see if she could use it. There seemed to be glint of hope in her eyes, with the power she felt, it would her to fight Riser. However it was the sadness Naruto saw on her face that gave him a pit in his stomach.

He knew that it was because he hid this from her but he had to and if he went back. He would do it all over again to keep her safe, he needed to protect his loved ones even if they hate him because of it.

"Look, I know you have questions but if I demonstrate it I could seriously hurt you. So I'll explain what I can without showing it used." Naruto said, getting a nod from everyone except Akeno who was still her own world.

"Why did you hide it?" Rias asked.

"Because of the people who attacked Kiba last night. Remember they were after me." Naruto said, gesturing to Kiba. "Those people were the people who killed my family and it's my fault…" Naruto continued until Rias hit her desk.

"You're wrong. It's theirs." Rias commented.

Naruto sighed with a smile, "Maybe. Anyway it also comes from a story my mother told me."

"What was that Naruto?" Akeno asked, coming out of her world when Rias hit her desk.

"It's the story of my birth…" Naruto started.

 **x~X~x**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Screams echoed around a sterile white room. The source of said screams was Kushina Uzumaki, who was in the middle of the wonder of childbirth but if you called what Kushina was doing a wonder to her right now she would probably rip out your tongue and feed it to you._

 _Stood next to her was Minato Namikaze, he also was in pain but no where near as much as Kushina. Kushina was actually the cause of Minato's pain, Minato was holding her hand and trying to help her through it but when she started to give birth Kushina's incredible strength became godlike and that godlike strength was unleashed on Minato's poor hand._

 _He tried to ignore the pain and continued to talk to Kushina and using his other hand to stroke Kushina's hair, "You're doing great, Dear. I'm here for you and soon little Naruto will be here." Minato spoke in a soft tone._

 _Kushina glared at her husband, in any other situation she would smile at her husband and agree however this was no normal situation, "Minato, shut up! When this is finished I'm not letting you near me with that thing!" Kushina screamed._

 _Minato should have been upset at his wife but he couldn't imagine the pain his wife was in at this point in time._

 _He was about to open his mouth and speak again but was stopped, "Namikaze-sama, I'd keep quiet if I were you. If you don't, a broken hand will be the least of your worries." Dr. Biwako Sarutobi spoke from her position at the lower end of Kushina._

 _Minato nodded, he respected Biwako as she helped her wife a lot during her pregnancy and her husband, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was one of the elders on Minato's council._

 _The pain continued for Kushina as Biwako kept egging her on to push until Kushina shook her head, "No, no. I can't do it anymore, please don't make me!." She cried before looking to Minato with tears flooding her eyes, "Please Minato. Make it stop, I'm sorry for what I said."_

 _Minato came down to Kushina's level and continued to stroke her hair, "I know you are Kushina." He glanced to Biwako who mouthed that they were close, "Naruto is nearly here. One more push and our baby boy will be here. Be strong for him."_

 _Kushina nodded, "OK, for Naruto." Kushina said before screaming as she gave one final push._

 _Once she did a wave of relief and loss of pressure came over her. Also Kushina's screaming was replaced with the crying of baby._

 _Dr. Biwako held the newborn while Nurse Sakenomi clapped the umbilical cord and cut it. They then wrapped the newborn in blue blankets while they took him over the preparation table to clean him._

 _Kushina was staring at the retreating forms of the doctor and nurse pair with panic on her face, "Where are they going with Naruto?" She asked._

 _Minato tried to calm his wife down, "It's ok Kushina. They are just going to clean him. Rest for a bit while they do it."_

 _Kushina looked at her husband's face and saw nothing that would make her question him so she laid back and rested for a minute, she just listened to the cries of Naruto which soothed her at this moment._

 _It did last about a minute when Biwako brought Naruto back and stood next to Kushina's bed, "Would you like to hold your son?" Biwako asked, but she knew the answer before she even asked._

 _Kushina's eyes shot open just as she sat up. Her eyes glued to the baby, "Yes."_

 _She held out her arms and waited, impatiently, to hold her child and was elated when Biwako rested Naruto in her arms. She slowly moved her arms around and just sat there and looked at Naruto, who quietened down as soon as he was put into his mother's arms._

 _Minato leaned over to get a look at Naruto and his heart melted. This was his son and had a thought come into his mind, 'Naruto, I will protected you until my dying breath.' A lone tear left his eye and dripped onto Naruto's face, as if his pact was made._

" _He's perfect." Kushina smiled._

" _He is." Minato replied, before looking to his wife, "Kushina."_

 _Kushina finally looked away from her son and to her husband, "Hm?"_

" _Thank you." Minato said with all the sincerity he could ever muster._

" _What for?" Kushina asked._

" _Kushina, you gave me the most precious gift anyone could ever give me." Minato replied, going in and giving Kushina a kiss._

 _Kushina was surprised what Minato said, but took it and once the kiss finished she spoke, "Minato, Naruto is our gift to each other. Now let's enjoy this moment."_

" _Look over here." Biwako said, getting the attention of the two new parents._

 _She was holding a camera. Once Kushina and Minato saw the camera they knew what Biwako was planning and thought it was a good idea so they smiled. Biwako took the first picture of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family._

 _Once the picture was taken, Biwako left to let the family rest. Kushina had moved over and let Minato on to the bed so he could hug his wife and observe his son. Kushina leaned into her husband and felt the best feeling she ever had, the feeling of love and belonging._

 _They stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours when an aura hit Kushina and Minato. It knocked them out of the good feeling and a feeling of dread enveloped them._

" _Kushina, do you feel that?" Minato asked, hoping he was wrong._

" _Yes." Kushina replied, causing Minato's stomach to hit rock bottom, "Please tell me it's not what I think."_

" _There's only one way to find out." Minato replied, standing up. He turned to his wife and spoke, "I won't be long."_

 _Kushina nodded and Minato disappeared in a yellow flash._

 _Kushina looked back at her son, "Naruto."_

 _It didn't take long for a yellow flash to fill the room, catching Kushina's attention. She saw her husband and her Aunt Mito. The aura had disappeared in the time since Minato had disappeared._

" _What is the meaning of this Minato?" Mito asked in a slightly annoyed tone._

" _I'm sorry Mito-sama but we need you to check our son over." Minato answered, catching Mito's attention._

" _Son? I thought you had a few days left before you went into labor?" Mito asked her female descendant._

" _What can I say? We Uzumaki were never known to be average." Kushina replied, getting a nod from Mito._

" _I suppose. Now why couldn't you conduct this check?" Mito asked._

" _We can find what we think Naruto has." Minato replied._

 _Mito was intrigued now. She was known as one of the best sensor's among all the supernatural beings. She walked up to her newest descendant and looked at him, 'Looks like the Uzumaki are going to be blonde now.' She thought, with both Naruto and Tsunade being blonde and red hair being a recessive gene._

 _Noticing he was sleeping, she gently laid her hand on the boy's torso and being so small, it covered the majority of it. She closed her eyes, "Quaerere." She whispered and channelled her magical energy into the hand causing it to glow a faint blue._

 **x~X~x**

 _She felt her consciousness travel from her body into a plane that gives magical energy a physical form. At the moment she was in her magical energy, she was on a pale blue, translucent walkway. Surrounded by it was a black abyss with random, similarly coloured, spheres floating around._

 _She had been here a lot of times before so she could easily traverse the terrain. So she walked up to a door, which was the doorway to her descendant's magical plane._

 _She went to grab the handle but when her hand was a few inches away from it an image invaded her vision for less than a second. However the image would be ingrained into her mind, she saw a silhouette of a young man about 19 with spiky hair and a over coat._

 _He was stood on a cliff with a book floating behind him. There were a group of people stood behind him but there were too many for Mito to describe. It was what was opposite them that hit a cord in her mind, she got a horrible feeling from it but couldn't describe it._

 _The beast was easily the tallest thing she had ever seen. It had burnt skin and burnt dragon wings. It's face was like a skull with burnt skin still on it and no jawbone. In it's hand was a huge staff with two spikes on jolting out of one end and a spear head on the other._

 _It's body was just skin and bone that continued down and would have been like a snake if it didn't seem to spectrally vanish into nothingness._

 _Behind the everyone was a burning landscape._

 _She shook off the vision for now and continued to grab the handle for the door and pushed it open. She walked through the door and was shocked about what she saw._

 _It was like she had just walked out of a mountain cave, in front of her was a set of stairs. She walked up the stairs and was impressed with the sight. The floor was paved with polished granite with six granite pillars standing out from the ground, three to her right and three to her left._

 _In front of her was a podium and the [Red Dawn] floating in front of it. She had seen this book before and walked up to it and grabbed it._

 _She checked every part of it to see if it was the [Red Dawn] and after a few minutes of checking she concluded that it was._

 _She sighed, "This boy has a hard life ahead of him."_

 _She placed the book back on the podium before backing away. She turned and headed back for the door, if she had turned around she would have seen a silhouette move from one pillar to the podium._

 **x~X~x**

 _Kushina and Minato were watching the older red head, it had only been about 20 seconds but they wanted to know if the aura was coming from their son and if so was what they thought._

 _They were brought out of their concentration from Mito taking a huge breath and stepping back. She eyes were wide, she was breathing hard and sweating a bit._

" _Well?" Kushina asked, impatiently._

" _What did you find?" Minato asked._

" _Give me a second." Mito snapped back at them._

 _The two did as the woman asked, they weren't going to make her angrier. Honestly, they were scared of her and her power, they were right to be._

 _After a few seconds Mito have regained herself and looked to the two, she debated whether to tell the two about the vision, 'It'd be better to tell them.'_

 _She sighed before talking, "He has a [Sacred Gear]."_

" _Is it the one we think it is?" Kushina asked._

 _Mito nodded, "Yes, it's the [Red Dawn]."_

" _We need to do something or they'll come for him." Minato finalized._

" _There's something else." Mito added._

" _What else could there possibly be!?" Kushina shouted, she had just been told her baby had a Sacred Gear that was known to kill its hosts and attract the attention of a group that were said to be one of the most powerful groups in the supernatural world._

" _When I entered the plane of his magic I saw a vision. It was of a young man, about 18, who I'm guessing is your son. He had the [Red Dawn] behind him and a whole group of people. They were on a cliff that kept them out of the flames the thing they were again was in. It huge thing with burnt skin and had a spear. I can't really describe it but it had huge power and it scared me." Mito explained._

 _Kushina and Minato were thinking this was going to be the best day their life apart from the day they got married. But now it was going down, their son had a Sacred Gear that put him in danger and now they were being told that their son would have to go against something that scared one of the most powerful Arch-Mage in their covern._

 _Kushina looked to her husband, "What are we going to do?" She asked._

 _Minato returned the look and warmly smiled, "We are going to protect him." He told her._

 _Kushina returned the smile and nodded, "OK."_

 _Minato turned to Mito and asked, "Is there any spells or seals we can use to help Naruto?"_

 _Mito thought for a minute, going through the library that was her mind for a spell or seal that could be used to help Naruto. She finally found one that could work, "There is Manere."_

" _Manere?" Kushina repeated in confusion._

" _Yes, it's a spell that places a seal on the person's stomach. It will lock away a secondary power, the host can access the power but in small bits." Mito explained._

 _Minato and Kushina brightened up at hearing this, "When can it be done?" Kushina asked._

" _I can perform it now but I will need Naruto." The elder Uzumaki replied._

 _Kushina looked down and looked at the still sleeping Naruto before looking back to Mito. Her new maternal instincts were kicking in and shouting at her to keep Naruto but her rational mind was tell her she need to give Naruto to Mito so she can help him._

 _She gently held Naruto out however Mito smiled and shook her head, "It's OK. I won't part a new mother from her child. I can do the spell with Naruto in your arms. I just need you to expose his stomach." She said while moving around the bed to the opposite side to Minato._

 _Kushina did as Mito said and moved the blankets off Naruto to expose his chubby body. Kushina resisted the urge to blow on his belly, that could wait for later when they were back home._

 _Mito placed her finger on the baby's stomach and channelled her magic into it. She began to draw on the skin leaving a magic residence on the places she had been. It came to be a spiral with runes along the top and bottom with its origin being the boy's naval._

 _Once she was done she put her hands on top of each other and placed them a few inches above the seal. She then spoke, "Manere." The light of the seal glowed._

 _It lasted about a minute before dying down, leaving a glowing blue seal on the baby's stomach before fading into the skin, "It's done."_

" _Thank you Mito-sama. We owe you a great debt." Minato thanked the woman._

" _There is no need for that Minato. We are family and if a person can't rely on family then they are no family for theirs." Mito replied and disappeared before Minato or Kushina could reply._

 _Kushina and Minato just looked at each other and smiled before looking at their son._

" _Naruto Uzumaki, our son." Kushina said, getting a hug from Minato._

 **x~X~x**

Naruto had finished telling them the story of his birth and the whole room was speechless.

"Wow." Was all Rias could say.

"Yeah, not one for normality me." Naruto replied.

"So the reason we couldn't sense your power was because of Manere?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I still have it now just it nearly gone with me controlling most of [Red Dawn]'s power." Naruto said as he lifted his shirt, which caused a mass blushing of the females in the room with the view of his washboard six pack abs.

He concentrated his magical energy to his stomach which revealed the Manere seal. However instead of the full spiral Mito placed on him it was now only at about 25%.

"I can control the release of the energy now so I can hide it if I need too. I'm sorry for keeping this from you but your brother thought it best." Naruto said, getting a glare from Rias.

"My brother knew about it?" She asked.

"Yeah, my parents told me about it just after I completed my Trial of the Evoker. If your sensory ability is attuned enough you can sense it even with Manere active and Sirzechs did along with the other Maou and Grayfia." Naruto replied.

"Do you know what that thing was in the vision your Aunt had?" Akeno asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I can't find any information on it but I haven't stopped looking." Naruto replied.

"Is [Red Dawn] the reason you seemed to use angelic powers in that Rikabarii spell?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I have no clue why but I can use angelic powers in White Magic spells." Naruto explained.

"What's White Magic?" Issei asked.

"White Magic is a series of spells that use angelic powers to help and heal the caster or a target. They usually can only be used by Angels or humans who are part of the church. Sensei is the exception because of [Red Dawn]." Le Fay explained and surprisingly got a nod of understanding from Issei.

"What other magic can you use?" Akeno asked.

"Now that's something I will show when we train." Naruto replied with a cheeky smirk.

Rias knew Naruto wasn't going to divulge anything more so she decided to change the topic, "That's enough for now. We need to discuss the training."

"Yeah, like I said [Red Dawn] and Issei's [Boosted Gear] can destroy a large area so we need a place that's out of the way of a populated area." Naruto brought up.

Rias agreed with him, while she didn't know the extent of Naruto's Sacred Gear but Issei's is very well documented and is one of the 13 longinus that can kill Gods. So if Issei taps into even a small amount of that power it would be disastrous to Kuoh Town.

"I agree." Rias agreed before a thought came into her head, "We can use the Gremory Holiday home."

"Which one?" Naruto asked, "Your family has like 15." He continued with a deadpan tone.

"The one about an hour away. It's in the countryside so we won't cause any property damage." Rias replied.

"Cool, so when do we go?" Naruto asked.

"In an hour. We need as much time as we can get. So everyone go home and pack for a two week trip. Don't worry about school or anyone myself and Sona have sorted everything out." Rias said.

Everyone nodded and went to get ready.

 **x~X~x**

The same woman who had attacked Kiba was kneeling on a coal back floor. She wasn't alone however as there were also another two people who were also kneeling.

Both seemed to be taller than her but could be identified because of the large black cloaks they were wearing.

The plateau they were on was surrounded by lava that bubbled and flowed around like a menacing ring, not letting anyone in or out.

The way they were facing was directed at a few steps carved into the stone that led to a throne made of stone. Sat atop it was the person another person in a black cloak.

"Did you do as I asked?" They asked in a similar two toned voice.

"Yes Master. I attacked the one named Kiba to send a message to the Dawn Bringer." The woman answered.

"Good I expect a great fight from him." The figure replied, you could hear the twisted smile that grow on their face as they talked.

"Master, excuse my insolence but why didn't you just kill the boy when you killed his parents?" The figure to the right of the woman asked, from their voice you can tell that they were male.

"Because I couldn't." The figure replied.

"Yes but why?" The man asked.

The figure rose from his seat quickly, "Who are you to question my judgement? Remember where you stand!" The figure shouted.

The man suddenly started to choke and try and catch his breath. It was like her was strangled by an invisible force and no matter what he did the force wouldn't give up. He began to lift off of the ground.

It wasn't until the man could feel his consciousness slipping away and his life force leaving his body that the force disappeared and he fell to the floor.

"Do you wish to question me again?" The figure added.

"No… Master." The man replied between coughs and taking in breath.

"Now it's time to continue with the plan. You each have your mission now get out of my sight you disgust me." The figure ordered as sat back in his throne and shooed the three off with his hand.

Not too anger their master more than they had already seemed to they disappeared as fast as they could.

Once they were gone the figure turn their head to the bubbling lava and spoke, "Not too long now." They spoke.

The response they got was a growl coming from the lava.

 **x~X~x**

Everyone was gathered back in the ORC with suitcases ready to go.

"Everyone set?" Rias asked.

"Hai." Everyone replied.

"Then let's go." Rias said, joining the group.

They all disappeared in a Gremory house circle to the holiday home to start their training.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter V**

 **TBC in Chapter VI**

 **x~X~x**

 **Hey thanks for reading the fifth chapter of Dawn Bringer.**

 **I know this story is slow but I promise that it will contain a lot more action after this chapter. The next chapter will be a timeskip to just before the Rating Game and the training will be shown through flashbacks at the Rating Game goes on.**

 **I'm sorry if I described Naruto's birth wrong. Being a young man I don't know what it feels like to give birth and I respect woman for doing it.**

 **Special Thanks to The Enthralled Paradox for betaing this story and SamaelTheDevil.**

 **Please leave a review that would be great.**

 **x~X~x**

 **Quaerere - Seek**

 **Manere - Stay Within**


	6. Chapter VI

**DAWN BRINGER**

 **Chapter VI: Under the Pale Moonlight**

 **x~X~x**

Rias was staring up at the dark canvas that was the midnight sky and sighed, sinking deeper into the steaming water of the spa.

The temperature of the water was perfect to soothe the aching of her muscles and took away from the cool air of the night. The white marble pool made the water perfectly clear, if anyone were there or looking would get a clear view of Rias' naked body. The water on her skin gave her a beautiful glow and the way she had her hair up with a towel gave her a mature look that made her even more attractive.

It had been a while since Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Le Fay had left for bed. She used this time to think on what was coming for her and her friends but before that she needed some vital information.

Moving her hand to the side of the spa, she summoned her familiar. The small bat flapped its leathery wings out of the magic circle and hovered above the water and in front of her master. She made a series of squeaking noises that, by the look on her face, Rias' seemed to understand.

"Yes, hello Kishimu. I need you to get Naruto for me, could you do that?" Rias asked, with a smile.

Kishimu nodded and flapped away into the house to find the blonde [Bishop] as Rias let herself lay farther into the water until it was up to her shoulders.

There was a minute of waiting for Rias before she felt Kishimu disappear again and another minute before she heard a knock on the glass door and a voice ask, "Rias?"

She recognized it was Naruto and replied, "Yes, I'm out here. Come out here please."

"Are you sure?"

Rias shook her head and smiled, she expected this from Naruto. No matter how many times he had seen her naked, he would always make sure she was ok with him seeing her as such.

"Naruto, you've seen me naked. There's nothing to worry about." She spoke.

She heard him sigh in defeat causing her to let out a small giggle at it before hearing the glass door roll open and the sound of footsteps on the cold marble. She looked around and was met with a very pleasant sight.

Naruto was only dressed in a pair of black lounge pants with an orange tribal design running up the left side of the left leg. He was showing off a torso that seemed to be sculpted out of stone, if she didn't have control of her emotions at the moment, she was certain she would have lit up like a Christmas tree and find it hard to hold herself back. She also noticed his hair was wet but it never lost its unruliness and was saved from going flat, this always happened after Naruto had a bath or shower and she always wondered if his hair was just like Naruto and too stubborn to lay flat under the weight of the water or he had a spell on it that caused it. She internally chuckled at her own musings but a glimpse at his bulging muscles brought her right back to the indecent feelings.

However, she was shaken out of some less than innocent thoughts very quickly by Naruto's voice, "Earth to Rias. You wanted to see me?" He asked, getting very close to her face.

"Yes." She coughed out, regaining her composure from the closeness of her [Bishop]. "I just wanted to ask your opinion on how everybody's done these past two weeks." Rias answered.

"Oh, ok." Naruto said, sitting down on the closest lounge chair.

Before he continued, Rias got out of the pool and went to sit on the chair next to Naruto. It gave the teen a great view of his [King], a view that he thought was perfect every time he saw it. He was no pervert but every man can appreciate the beauty of an attractive woman, it made it better when you had feelings for said person. She grabbed the towel that was on the chair and wrapped it around her body, covering herself up, before sitting.

Naruto thought over each member of the peerage.

Kiba had improved his sword skills and his use with his Sacred Gear. During these two weeks, the two had quite a few sparring matches, Naruto would use his spells while Kiba who use the multiple swords he could create. This was how Naruto noticed something when he saw the blonde fight, while he knew what he was doing against a fellow swordsman or melee opponent, he was having difficulty against spell and ranged users. He talked to Kiba about it and found out his only teacher was Sirzechs' [Knight], Souji Okita and while Naruto respected the hell out of the older swordsman, he knew that he was very set on using a sword and not much else even though he could use magic in his attacks.

Koneko had increased her speed so she could hit faster and more powerful. Naruto could feel an unknown energy coming from her that she was suppressing, he asked Rias about it with being it an unknown factor but she said that he would have to talk Koneko about it as it was her story to tell not Rias'. He would need to talk to the white-haired girl about it but that could come later when they had the time.

Asia had improved with her Sacred Gear but on the first day she came up to him and asked…

 **x~X~x**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Um N-Naruto-s-sama." The young ex-nun spoke to her senior sporting a blush and fidgeting her feet on the ground that she was fixated on._

 _Naruto turned around and looked down to Asia, he smiled at the cute nervousness of the girl, "Yes, Asia. What do you need?"_

 _Asia eeped when Naruto replied, "Um, I was just wondering if White Magic was safe to use for Devils?"_

" _Of course, it is. Why wouldn't it be?"_

" _It-It's just you said that your White Magic used angelic light."_

 _Naruto chuckled, "Oh no, what I meant was that I use angelic light to boost the spells. The spells themselves can be used without it. Are you interested in learning White Magic, Asia?"_

 _Asia quickly nodded, "Yes, I am."_

" _Why?"_

 _Asia was shocked at the question but quickly resolved herself and answered, "I want to protect my new family. I know I'm not strong or can fight so I want to help heal my friends and support them. I know the spells won't use angelic light and I am a Devil, but it will make me feel closer to Go-Ow." Asia explained before grabbing her head from a headache that came about from say the name God._

 _Naruto smiled at the cute determination the innocent young blonde was showing, he rested his hand on the top of her head and petted it help with the headache._

" _You have a heart of gold Asia. I'll be honest, I was going to help you with White Magic as soon as you asked but I wanted to know what you'd use it for but your answer cemented that I would help. I only have two requests." He said, adopting a serious expression that Asia noticed._

 _After the aching subsided, she put her brave face on again, "Yes, anything."_

" _The first, I want you to stop calling me -sama, you don't need to." Naruto called off._

" _How about sensei?" The girl quickly asked._

 _Naruto sighed, she was similar to Le Fay in that regard and he knew she was too polite to be so casual with him. The only one she didn't seem to apply this too was Issei, but he could tell it was because she held strong feelings for him. "Ok, sensei is fine."_

" _What's the second request?" Asia asked._

" _Never lose the determination you have shown. It you stay strong and don't waver, you will achieve anything you set your mind to." Naruto said._

 _Asia eeped at the request, "I could achieve anything I set my mind too?" She asked for reassurance._

" _Of course." He replied, before letting his playful side come out a bit and leaned forward to make sure no one else could hear him. "Even get a certain pervert to see you as the best woman in the world and to love you." He whispered._

 _The young girl would have made a tomato jealous with the shade of red she went, "Wh-What do you mean?"_

" _Asia, I've only known you for a short amount of time and even I can see that you think the world of Issei. Rias told me what happened to you and how he saved you. Of course, you'd fall for him. I can see that he thinks highly of you as well. You just need to be strong and show him that you are the girl for him, even a guy like him will notice eventually." Naruto explained._

 _As the redness of her face faded, the confidence in herself grew. She realised the older blonde was right and if she showed Issei what he could have then he would come to her. She could use his pervertedness against him, "Thank you, Sensei. I will do you proud."_

" _Good now let's go and start training." Naruto said, starting to walk._

 _Asia nodded and followed him, prepared to start training._

 **x~X~x**

Asia had spent the two weeks studying from the grimoires Naruto had given her to learn the basics of what White Magic is and how to use it. He didn't let her use it for the first few days as he wanted her to have a good understanding of it and after she passed the test he gave her, he let her start using it.

Her training was made easier and faster when he asked Rias to allow Asia to promote and she agreed. So he got her to promote herself to [Bishop] to use its natural affinity to magic. The two agreed that Asia should only promote herself to [Bishop] for now until she could manipulate magic very well, then he and Kiba would help her with a [Knight] promotion to cast the spells faster.

He thought about it and had to say that Asia had gained the most from the training, but that was only because she was at a very low level to begin with and learnt a lot of basics about magic and basic spells.

Next his mind came to Issei and he had to say he was impressed with the level of work the pervert had gave this week. At the start, he thought the guy was just going to stare at the girls of the peerage the whole time and while he did do that some of the time, he did actually train.

He even did some training in secret to learn a move he dubbed as Dress Break. The only reason Naruto knew about it was because Asia was helping him with it and he could feel a faint foreign magical energy coming from her. When he asked about it, she got very embarrassed but wouldn't spill the beans. It took a full day before she finally told him, while he thought the move was something only a pervert could come up with, he saw the strategical advantage of it.

When he next saw Issei he talked to him about it and have him some advice on the use of his Devil energy but it came with a warning that Issei he would never forget, that if he dared use it on any girl from the peerage, without their express consent first they would never find his body and Issei believed it.

Issei also trained with Kiba to increase his affiliation with melee so he could actually hold his own in a fight rather than get his ass handed to him. Once that was over he would train with Naruto to increase his use of magic. And on the final day he went up against the two of them in a spar and Naruto was impressed with the perv's instincts and the way he fought.

Akeno was the next person who came to mind and there wasn't much to say. Akeno is strong and he knew it but she just relied on magic too much. He tested her magic first and knew he couldn't improve it by much within two weeks. But did get her to learn a few more elemental spells so she didn't have to rile on her lightning all the time as once her opponents knew, they would adapt to it.

While it wasn't the time, he noticed that she couldn't use her full power, much like Koneko, as she was holding back a part of her that she needed to accept but couldn't. For as long as he knew her she had been the same but she would need to get over it eventually. He would make sure to talk to her as soon as possible to see if he could get her to come out of her shell and embrace her true self.

He also decided to test her physical strength and apart from the enhanced strength being a Devil gave her she was pretty weak. So he tapped into the sado-masochist side of the dark haired young woman to get her to fight.

That was mostly what they did for the entire fortnight but he also got her to expand her mental capacity by having her read some books on strategy. When she questioned why, he told her that she was the second in command of this peerage and that if Rias was for some reason unable to give commands to the peerage they would look to her for guidance. Once he explained it she agreed and did as he asked.

To break up the boring hours of reading Naruto and Rias would play a game of chess against her as it would also help her. She got pretty good but still couldn't beat Rias, which was something Naruto rarely did either. The three would also watch some past Rating Games of, not just, Riser but also some from his older brother, Ruval Phenex, who was ranked in the Top Ten Players of the Rating Games to get a sense of how the Phenex family conducted themselves during a Rating Game and how their power worked.

They found that Riser and Ruval were very different when it came to Rating Games. Riser does what most [Kings] do and either stayed back until they are forced to battle or goes all out by himself, thinking he is Satan's Gift to the Underworld. While Ruval would go out with his peerage and fight alongside them and give them aid if they so needed it.

And finally his mind went to the very young woman who was sat next to him. Naruto didn't really feel right bossing his [King] about with training, but once she told him that it was for her own good, he complied and assessed her.

Much like Akeno, she relied on her Power of Destruction but at this point he couldn't do much about it. Her training was very similar to Akeno's except it was more book heavy as he need her to be a strategist first and an attacker second.

She was the target and not powerful enough to defend herself much so for this one he wanted her to stay back. So she would stay in the library and study books like the Art of War and other such books on strategy.

As he recounted she would accompany Naruto and Akeno in the games of chess and the viewings of Riser and Ruval's videos. She would put a plan in place and Naruto would review it to see if there was anything Riser could exploit to win.

While the final plan did have some such exploits but for the timeframe she had, the plan was very well made.

This wasn't everything as after she continued to ask him multiple times to, he did give her some training in magic and physical speed to help if she did ever get into a situation in which she had to defend herself. Apart from her Power of Destruction and the power the [King] piece she had granted her, she was very weak.

So he focused on her Power of Destruction for now. They started to create a move that Rias called the Extinguishing Supernova, to do it she would amass her Power of Destruction into a ball that she would throw and destroy anything in its path.

It was very early in development as it took her a very long time to charge the attack so the peerage would have to protect her while she charged it and it only worked about twenty five percent of the time if she was lucky.

Because of the time the two decided to make a much weaker version of the attack that she could use with relevant speed. She called this one the Extinguishing Star, she performed the move by making a palm sized ball that she could hit the person she was attacking. However, she couldn't throw this one with it being so small that it dissipates in mid-air before it even reaches the person.

She got the idea for the Extinguishing Star from a spell Naruto had told her his father used called the Rasengan. When she told him this he was honoured that she would think so highly of him and his family.

It got Naruto possessed to learn the Rasengan himself to honour his father and have a move that he and Rias shared and could use side by side.

Finishing his analysis of the entire peerage he thought overall that they had done a good job for a week's worth of training.

"Well, everyone seems to have improved as much as they could in a couple of weeks…" He commented.

Rias smiled, she thought the exact same thing but just wanted a second opinion on it but by the way he rounded off the end of that statement made her feel like there was more to it and low and behold there was.

"But, it's only been a couple of weeks, Rias. They aren't at the level most of Riser's peerage is at, have you lot even been training at all before this trip?" He asked.

The look Naruto was baring down on her reminded her of when she was younger and being home schooled by her mother or she had been caught with her proverbially hand in the cookie jar. She did exactly what she did when she was younger and sink farther into herself to try and avoid it.

Naruto's expression softened when he noticed her cower a bit, "I'm not telling you off Rias. I just want to know."

Rias shook her head, "No."

Naruto nodded, "Ok, you need to learn from this Rias. You need to start training and having your peerage train. Don't just add more people who are stronger or have something strong in them."

"It worked with you though." Rias meekly tried to retort.

"No it didn't. I was stupid and full of anger back then, I wasn't that strong at all and any strength I did have was because my parents trained me when they were alive. I only became really strong after I left to train, now look at me." Naruto said, gesturing his arms out showing his torso which got Rias' attention straight away. "No offence, apart from you and maybe Akeno I am probably the strongest. The only reason you are stronger at this point is because your Power of Destruction destroys everything it touches but if the person is too fast for you or can find a way to defend against it you become a pushover."

As the explanation and criticism went on, Rias just felt worse and worse, she felt like she had failed her friends by not getting them to train and now they are going to be hurt because of it. She knew everything he was saying was true, once she learnt how to use the Power of Destruction, she just basically spammed it but that was the wrong thing to do.

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she brought her knees to the torso and wrapped her arms round them. She was so focused on what Naruto had said she didn't even feel the sensation of the cool breeze against her heated core.

"I'm a failure as the next head of the Gremory household. My father or Sirzechs wouldn't have been so narrow minded." Rias softly said, looking down at her knees in sorrow.

Naruto felt sorry for Rias, it was his words that made her upset and so it was his job to fix it. He stood up from his chair and moved behind Rias' chair before climbing over the back. With her scrunching herself into a ball left enough room behind her for Naruto to be in. He positioned himself so Rias was sat between his legs and moved closer so his chest was leaning against her back, his arms had snaked their way around her midriff and he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

Even with how bad she was feeling at this point, whenever Naruto was this close to her and their bodies where together, Rias would always move into his warmth as she found it comforting and like it was meant for her.

"Look Rias I know what I said was hurtful but it's only because I care so much about you. If you don't train you'll be married to that prick and I don't want that or something worse will happen." Naruto spoke softly into her ear.

She could feel the care laced in his voice and it was all aimed at her. "I know, it's just I'm being selfish. I'm not the only one who has a stake in this Rating Game, if he wins you have to do as he orders. You have been a better [King] in the last two weeks to the others than I've been in the last few years."

"Rias, I don't care about what happens to me, as a servant of the Gremory house and heir of my Covent, I need to make sure you are safe and happy. The only reason I have been so good these past two weeks is because you have told me all the basics I need to know. I've also been forced to grow up quickly so I know what I'm doing you, give it time you will learn. You're only a young woman and you're expected to make mistakes, just learn from them and push through." Naruto replied and explained.

There was silence just after Naruto finished, Rias absorbed the words he had told her and it helped her so much to cheer up. Letting herself go on what she felt was right, she turned her head and brought her hand up to Naruto's cheek to pull his to hers, "Thanks Naruto, you know exactly what to say and when to say it to make me feel better. It's one of the things I adore about you." She whispered, taking a seductive tone towards the end and kept catching her eyes travelling to his lips.

Catching on to what Rias said with her body, he inched closer to her and internally smiled when she did the same. In their minds, the time it took for their lips to meet felt like an entirety but it did come eventually and it was like sparks flew between the two.

Naruto brought his hand to match her as he laid it upon her cheek as they deepened the kiss that they had been waiting for, for as long as they had known each other.

The stayed that way for a while before the need for air overcame them and their lips finally parted, leaving a trail of salvia and their foreheads still connecting them.

"Wow." Rias whispered.

"Yeah." Naruto breathed out.

"Naruto, I want…" Rias started before Naruto placed a finger on her lips, stopping her.

"Rias, we can't." The blonde said, and had to watch the pain etch its way onto her beautiful face.

"Why not? If that kiss proved anything it was that this should happen." Rias argued.

"Rias, I wish whole heartedly we could but with what's going on at the moment with Riser. We shouldn't."

"What? We are going to beat Riser so that doesn't matter."

"We don't know that for sure. There is the possibility we could lose and it would kill me if we started something we couldn't finish and I know you feel the same."

Rias sighed, she knew he was right. That was always a possibly and it would kill her that she couldn't be in Naruto's arms anymore. "Ok, but the moment we win. We talk."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "That's perfect. Now we have another reason to win. I'd better go before something else happens." He said, stand from behind her. "Goodnight Rias." He pecked her forehead before retreating back into the house, leaving Rias outside to contemplate what happened and how to go forward.

She looked up to the sky and vowed, "I swear we will beat Riser."

With new found determination she walked into the house and to bed. She needed to be well rested for what the battle brought tomorrow.

 **x~X~x**

The peerage where stood back in the ORC. Naruto and Rias had barely talked since last night and it was confusing the other members, it just got worse when Akeno tried to ask Rias what happened and she told her nothing. For now the two were just focused on the task at hand.

The room was enlightened by the crimson glow of the Gremory magic circle, it grabbed the attention of the group and they watched Grayfia appear in the room as the glow dissipated.

She gave a bow to Rias, "Are you prepared Rias-sama?"

Rias gave her a bow in return before turning to her peerage. Getting what she was asking without her having to ask it they nodded, ready for what came ahead. Getting her answer, Rias turned back to her sister-in-law and answered, "Yes, we are."

"Then, let the Rating Game begin." Grayfia said as they all disappeared to the pocket dimension of the Rating Game.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter VI**

 **TBC in Chapter VII**

 **x~X~x**

 **Hey thanks for reading the sixth chapter of Dawn Bringer. Sorry for the time it took for me to write this chapter. Just know you won't have to wait that long again.**

 **I couldn't find the name of Rias' familiar so I named her Kishimu which means squeak.**

 **To KHARAKI TAKAN, of course he was questioning the figure's judgement. He wanted to know why he didn't kill him but the figure thinks the other man isn't worth his time to answer or that he needed to.**


	7. Chapter VII

**DAWN BRINGER**

 **Chapter VII: Exercise Really Does Hurt.**

 **x~X~x**

It was like they hadn't even left as they were stood in the exact same place of the ORC room. The only way anyone would be able to tell that they were in a different dimension was taking a look outside and seeing the blood red sky with dark grey clouds with what looked to be an aurora blanketing itself over the entire sky.

Naruto, Rias and Akeno were all doing just that, they were leaning against the same window Rias loved so much and used the elevated vantage point to survey the landscape for anything that was different and the multiple ways they could approach the situation.

"As you can see, the battleground is a perfect replica of the Kuoh Academy campus." Grayfia stated.

Rias pulled her eyes away from the campus and let them land on her sister-in-law, "Doesn't this give Riser a huge disadvantage?" She asked.

"Maybe, however I talked to Riser-sama and he allowed the battleground to be as such. He said it didn't matter what the terrain was, he was still going to win." Grayfia informed her husband's sister. Rias wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and went along with it. "With that said, I shall be leaving now. For what it's worth Rias, good luck." Grayfia said, giving her parting words.

Rias saw her sister-in-law genuinely give her luck, it was rare for Grayfia to break her no nonsense persona when performing her duties as the Head Maid of the Gremory household and [Queen] of her brother. She loved this side of her as she felt like they were really sisters when she did, "Thank you, Onee-sama."

Grayfia gave the young woman a small smile before drifting her gaze to Naruto and just stared at him. It was he needed to know what she wanted to say and while he didn't need her to tell him, he apricated the gesture his old teacher what conveying, _'Protect her and win this thing.'_

Flashing her a smile to show he got the message, she nodded in return before disappearing the same way they came here.

" **Hello and welcome to the Rating Game between the peerages of Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex for the fate of the marriage contract between the two. My name is Sona Sitri, next head of the Sitri household I will be your announcer for the duration of this match. I am joined by my [Queen], Tsubaki Shinra."** Sona bellowed over the magical speaker system that was intertwined within the very fabric of this pocket dimension.

" **Good morning."** Tsubaki greeted.

Rias smiled, hearing the voice of her longest friend. While they had seen each other this morning when Sona came by the ORC to wish Rias good luck as well as greet Naruto after not seeing him since he left to train.

The meeting couldn't last long as Sona had to get ready for the job she was doing at the minute, however before she left she made sure to get a promise from Naruto that the two would have a game of chess. He was the only one apart from Rias who could give her a challenge in her intelligence.

" **Rias Gremory's base will be the ORC room within the old school building while Riser Phenex's base will be the Principal's office within the main building. This match will have standard Rating Game rules so these areas will allow [Pawns] to promote of their own accord. Now the match will commence in five minutes so the two [Kings] can relay their plans to their respective peerages."** Sona said.

Rias heard her friend and walked up to her desk, she reached down to her top draw and opened it. Pulling out a couple of pieces of paper, she laid them out over the top of the desk. "Gather round." Rias ordered and doing as their [King] asked they gathered around the desk, "Now this is the plan…"

 **x~X~x**

Grayfia appeared next to her husband, who was sat in a chair and focused on the image of Rias going over her plan with her peerage.

"Do you notice something different with Rias-tan?" Sirzechs asked.

"No Sirzechs-sama, what do you mean?" Grayfia replied in her monotone voice.

Sirzechs pulled away from the broadcast to look at his wife, "You don't have to be formal here Grayfia, no one else is around and I want to watch this Rating Game with my wife, not the Head Maid."

Grayfia just stood there, not breaking her stare on her husband. Taking a minute to think it over, she eventually came to a conclusion. She relaxed her shoulder and let out a breath after just one movement the persona of the women completely changed, instead of the air of strictness and order she usually gave off this side of Grayfia left of an aura of lovingness and compassion.

Sirzechs smiled when he saw the change in his wife, while he loved every bit of his wife as that's what made her, her. This side was the side that was the mother to Millicas and his loving wife that wasn't pressured by the social stigma that being the Strongest Queen gave her.

Offering his hand, Grayfia took it and allowed him to lead her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaning her head in his strong shoulder, "So, what do you mean about something being different with Rias-chan?" Grayfia asked, but this time in a voice that held emotion.

"I don't know but look at her." He replied, gesturing to the broadcast to which Grayfia looked and couldn't see anything wrong but kept looking.

It took about a minute but she finally noticed something, "She isn't talking to Naruto."

As if he got hit in the face by the obvious, he finally saw what was right in front of his face. "That's it. Were they like that when you were there?" He asked.

Grayfia recalled the memories from earlier, however now she has a new fresh set of eyes she noticed that Naruto and Rias never stood side by side, they always had someone between them and they never directly talked to one and other either.

"Now that you mention it, no they didn't." Grayfia said in realization.

Sirzechs adopted his thinking face, "I wonder what happened."

"I have no idea, let's just hope they don't let this effect their performance in the match." Grayfia hoped.

"Yes, but knowing Naruto even if he and Rias had a fight, he knows how much this means to her and won't jeopardise it for her. Speaking of the match, how has the training trip helped them?"

"For a fortnight, their power has increased impressively. I'll be honest, it's not a guarantee that they will win. But even if they don't, they will take a good number of Riser's peerage down with them. All in all I think they have a good shot." Grayfia said, giving her opinion.

"That's all I needed to know. I trust your judgement, let's just hope they achieve this and my parents finally see that Rias' happiness is important too." Sirzechs said.

"Well your father has always been a bit head strong, remember when you first brought me home." Grayfia said, with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, he had his peerage guard the mansion and had the Maou Guard on call just in case you went on a rampage." Sirzechs laughed, remembering the time.

"And what Venelana-sama said to me that day will always send chills down my spine, I have never been so scared. However, it did give me some tips on what I can say to warn any girl who dares to take my sweet Millicas away from me." Grayfia said, gaining a dark tone and dangerous glint in her eye towards the end.

Sirzechs let out a nervous chuckle at his wife, this side of her put their son on a pedestal that no one would dare go near, not even him. _'Maou, help the poor girl who falls in love with Millicas. I thought I was supposed to be the over protective one in this parenthood.'_ He thought.

The two would have continued their conversation but Sona came over the broadcast once again, **"The five minutes are up the match will commence in 5… 4… 3…"**

 **x~X~x**

" **2… 1… Let the Rating Game begin."** Sona called as a horn filled the air and could be heard for miles around.

"Ok, you all have your assignments." Rias said, reaching into her pocket to pull out some earpieces and laid them on the desk, "Each of you take an earpiece so we can keep in contact." She ordered while putting her own in her ear.

Each member took an earpiece and copied Rias by putting them in their ear and turning them on. Bringing her fist down on the table, Rias got their attention, "Now let's do this." She egged on and got the response she wanted from her friends with a "Yeah."

Each member set off to do the task they were assigned and left the ORC room with the exception of Rias and Asia. It was a group decision that they would stay back as everyone agreed that it wasn't a good idea for Rias to be out the entire time as this was their first Rating Game so they didn't know what to expect and one mistake could mean defeat, so she would come out later.

They decided for Asia to kept back as she was the resident healer of the peerage so it wouldn't be a good idea for her to be near all the fights and run the risk of her being hurt or retired before she is needed. It was also well known that Asia is a pacifist and won't fight unless it is absolutely needed so she is the final ditch to protect Rias if the plan doesn't go the way they planned.

Rias walked back to her chair and collapsed down into it, the pressure of the Rating Game was finally hitting her. This was her last effort to stop the engagement so it had to go as planned, when she thought about what she would do when this was over and they won it was Naruto who came to mind. But that made it worse, she knew she was acting like a child by not talking to him after what happened last night but she just couldn't let that be her priority at the moment.

Shaking her head of the thought, she surveyed the map that was sprawled out on the desk. She took a quick look up to Asia she saw her stood awkwardly waiting for something, "Asia, could you pass me the chess pieces from that board please?" She asked kindly.

Asia nodded, "H-hai!" She shouted with a bow before quickly moving to the chess board to scope up the chess pieces. She scuttled back to put desk and placed them down, "What are you going to use them for?"

"To visualise where everyone is. You can sit down Asia, just relax for now." Rias answered, flashing the girl a smile before looking down not seeing the young blonde take a seat on of the couches. Rias began putting the pieces on the map, starting with the Red King and a Red Pawn on the part of the map that represented the old-school building.

She continued to place red pieces down with a Red Knight representing Kiba being placed in the field area of the campus, a Red Bishop and the Red Queen just outside which were Naruto and Akeno respectively and finally another Red Pawn and a Red Rook for Issei and Koneko that were positioned in the gym.

Once she was done she brought her hand up to her ear piece, "Issei, Koneko come in. Have you reached the gym yet?"

There was just static on the other end for a few second before Issei's whispered voice came back through, "Yeah, we got here about half a minute ago."

"Why are you whispering?" Naruto voice asked.

"Some of Riser's peerage are here." Issei replied.

"Can you tell which ones?" Rias asked.

"Ile, Nel, Mira and Xuelan." Koneko answered after a few moments.

Rias nodded, taking in the information. She grabbed three White Pawns and one White Rook to represent those four.

"Issei, Koneko you have permission to engage. Commence part one of the plan." Rias ordered.

 **x~X~x**

"Hai." The [Pawn] and [Rook] whispered from behind the curtain of the stage.

"Come on out we know you're here!" One of the small twins, Ile.

Issei and Koneko looked to each other and nodded. They stepped out, into the view of the four enemies. Issei saw the four but he noticed that Ile and Nel were carrying a duffle bag each. _'What could be in those?'_ He thought.

" **I can't sense any power coming from them."** Ddraig grizzled voice boomed in his head.

'Ok.'

"Issei, I'll take the [Rook]." Koneko claimed as she pulled on black fingerless fighter gloves with pink paw prints on the upper palms.

"Which one's the [Rook]?" Issei asked, pushing magic into his hand causing the legendary [ **Boosted Gear]** to manifest.

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig's roared from the green jewel in the centre of the gauntlet.

"The one in the blue qipao." Koneko answered.

Issei looked to said girl and was side tracked by the perverted side of his brain. That qipao didn't hide much, he could only hope that during this fight the straps would slip and he could get a glorious view of those voluptuous melons.

 **[Boost!]**

" **Issei pull it together!"** Ddraig shouted at the perv, pulling him from the two huge distractions.

He had just enough time to collapse to the floor to dodge out of the way of the blaring blades of two chainsaws, "What the hell!?" He shouted and followed the blades to the two twins.

Deciding it wasn't a good idea for him to be laid on the ground, he spun around and kicked the twins back to a safe distance. Using the spin, he jumped back to his feet.

He heard the sound of fire coming from somewhere and took a quick look to see Koneko dodging a volley of fire enhanced kicks. Before one sliced upwards and destroyed part of the front of her school uniform, exposing her pink and white stripped undergarments.

He wanted to help but was hit in the stomach by the Bo, Mira was carrying and sent hurdling back into the concrete wall and onto the floor.

Groaning, he looked up to see the twins again, smiling with chainsaw overhead. He scurried out of the way but he knew it wouldn't be long as he saw Mira coming straight for him and Ile and Nel were on his ass with chainsaws. In that moment, an idea flashed in his head. He kept going, barely dodging the swing of the chainsaws, if it were a weapon that was silent then he was sure his back would have been littered with cuts but the revving of the engine gave him a good indication where they were. The closest they came to getting him was Nel slicing the back of his blazer.

But he wasn't focused on that as Mira was a few feet in front of him and he hoped she did what he expected her to do. He was relieved when she thrusted the Bo out in front of her again but he was ready for it this time and at the last second shifted himself to the left and continued.

Mira was shocked at the movement, from what she had heard of this guy he was nothing but a perv who was useless however here he was dodging her.

He didn't give her much time to think as he grabbed the Bo with both hands and anchored himself to the floor. He transferred his momentum to his arms and lifted Mira off the ground. He pulled her along and swung her around, the next part of his plan was more luck than anything else as he swung Mira around behind him like a bat and it just turned out that an awestruck Ile and Nel were the perfect distance away to be slammed in the side by Mira and flung away when Issei let go. They all landed a few feet away in a heap.

Issei stood, amazed that the plan worked.

 **[Boost!]**

" **Good plan."** Ddraig praised.

Issei gave a shy laugh, "It was a spur of the moment thing."

Koneko on the other hand was still dodging the kick of Xuelan, "Are you even going to attack?" The Chinese girl taunted, extending a kick straight to the loli's midsection.

Koneko was sick of dodging the girl, so she stood her ground and as the kick came straight for her she tapped into the strength the [Rook] piece granted her and caught the kick before it connected.

Xuelan was shocked that she caught it but couldn't do anything as she watched Koneko pull her into herself and straight into an enhanced punch to her face. Her face exploded in pain as she rocketed through the air, however the sensation of the air passing her didn't last long before she was slammed into the wooden floor.

Slowly bringing herself onto her elbows she asked, "Who are you?"

Koneko stared at the fellow [Rook], "Koneko Toujou, suck it." She greeted and insulted the qipao dressed girl at the same time.

Not wanting to let her opponent regain her strength, Koneko jumped into the air and thrust her fist out as she came down straight on Xuelan, sending a wave a ground under the wood and all the dirt to be brought up.

Issei wasn't as smart and had gotten into a situation where the three [Pawns] had gotten angry that he bested them so were going all out on him. Issei was waiting for an opening for him to use his new move but they just weren't letting up.

That was until the wave of ground hit them and finally the three lost their balance for a moment, pushing them into the air and it gave Issei the chance he needed.

 **[Boost!] [Explosion!]**

Issei burst out in a red fire and felt a huge surge of power. He didn't want to waste this chance so he took off in a burst of speed. He quickly on top of Ile and Nel, quickly he hit Ile on the shoulder while continuing past to slap Nel on her rear. At both points of contact a small magic crimson circle appeared. He hadn't forgotten Mira as he turned in mid-air to hit her in the small of the back.

As soon as he finished his work he landed on the floor with the three [Pawns] landed behind him. They looked each other over and saw nothing as the magic circles Issei gave them, disappeared. Seeing nothing Ile and Nel laughed, "What was that meant to be?"

"I bet he just wanted a feel of my little ass?" Nel taunted

"Never mind that, get him. If we don't Riser-sama will be pissed." Mira reprimanded.

Ile and Nel nodded, however before they were going to take off Issei laughed.

"I did do something." He said, outstretching his gauntleted hand. "Time to showcase my new move." With that he summoned his Devil wing before making a stupid pose and snapping his fingers. "Time to get naked!"

With the snap of this fingers the magic circles reappeared on the girls bodies before surrounding them in light. In a split moment all of their clothes were torn to shreds letting the perv and everyone who was watching the broadcast see their naked bodies.

The three screamed in embarrassment as they tried to cover their breasts, or budding breasts in the case of the twins, and pussies as best they could with just their hands. They all collapsed onto the floor, using that to hide a bit of their shame to the sound of Issei laughing. He then went on a monologue about his pervertedness while the three hurdled insults at him as it was the only thing they could do.

He was so into himself he didn't hear Naruto groan over the radio.

 **x~X~x**

Naruto and Akeno were floating in mid-air as she giggled at the blonde.

"I swear if that move wasn't as effective to women as it is I would have hurt him so bad." Naruto groaned, embarrassed to be in the same peerage as him.

Hearing him complain just caused the buxom dark haired girl to giggle more, "Now, now Naruto-kun. Issei did a good job."

He let out a sigh before looking at his childhood friend, she had changed out of her school uniform and in a Miko priest outfit that if he was honest with himself made her look even more beautiful. He shook his head of the thought, he didn't have time to admire the beauty of his friend, "You're too forgiving Akeno."

"What can I say? Women are such complicated creatures." She fired back.

"Naruto, Akeno are you in position?" Rias voice came over the radio.

Akeno was the one who answered, "Hai, we are above the gym."

"Good. Now Issei and Koneko get out of there." Rias ordered getting a two "Ok"s from the other end.

They waited for the two to come out and Naruto was pleasantly surprised when he saw Issei flying out of one of the windows and heading straight for him. He could only guess the perv said the wrong thing to Koneko and she threw him out.

He caught him, let him get his bearings before letting go to fall to the ground where Koneko caught him as she ran out.

He looked up to Akeno, "Ready?"

"Ara, ara all this destruction we will cause." She moaned out as a blush brushed on her face and she became hot.

Naruto sighed at this new side of Akeno, he just didn't know how to figure that woman out. She was right, they are complicated creatures. He raised his arms into the air and saw Akeno do the same but with one while the other she was using to suck her finger.

"Earo Bomu!" He shouted, as air collected and compressed above his palms. It grew bigger and bigger until it was about twenty feet in radius.

He looked over to Akeno and saw she was ready when a huge yellow magic circle appeared in the air above the gym. He noticed it was sparking which let Naruto know she was using her lightning. He saw she was too out of it to get any sort of communication from her so he threw the Earo Bomu straight down to the gym.

At the same time Akeno released her magic and a huge bombardment of lightning heading straight to the ground. Both the spells hit the gym at the exact same time and sent pieces of the gym flying all across the campus in a huge explosion.

If he had to be honest the combination of their two attacks was a bit of over kill but this was a battle and there was no holding back in this.

" **Three of Lord Risers [Pawns] and one of his [Rooks] has been eliminated."** Sona said over the broadcast.

As the deafening roar of the explosion died down the air around him was filled with the sounds of a girl moaning. He instantly recognized the moans and turned to see Akeno groping herself while sucking on the same finger she was sucking on before the attack.

He couldn't believe she was playing with her breasts in public, "Akeno! Concentrate we still have work to do!" He shouted.

"Ara, ara. Naruto-sama, it makes me hot when you command me like that." Akeno moaned.

Naruto knew he wasn't getting anywhere with the [Queen], so he decided to check in, "Part one of the plan is a success. The gym is gone and four of his pieces with it." He said over the earpieces.

"That's good, but we need to keep going. Riser still has us out numbered. Kiba has three of them caught in the illusions near the athletic fields. Issei, I want you to go and back him up." Rias ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Issei replied before taking off in the direction Kiba was in.

"Akeno is in her world again and will need to recharge after an attack like that." Naruto commented.

"Understood, Akeno come back to base for the time being." Rias adapted.

It took a few seconds but Akeno finally broke herself free from the world she was in and took off back to the old school building.

"Finally Naruto and Koneko, I want you two to continue forward to the main school building." Rias ordered.

Naruto dropped down next to the white haired girl and saw the condition she was in, once she saw he was looking her over she covered herself, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh sorry." He said, reaching his arm to the side of him and spatial rift to a pocket dimension. He reached in and looked to be rummaging around for a few seconds before pulling his arm back out. This time he was holding a copy of Koneko's uniform, "Here." He said, offering it to her.

She looked at it for a few moments before taking it, "Why do you have this?" She asked, laced with a threat if he said the wrong answer.

Naruto shook his hands defensively, "Wow, wow. I asked Rias for copies of all of our uniforms just in case something like this happened. This match is being broadcast, do you want everyone to see your cute underwear?" Naruto asked.

Koneko blushed at the compliment her underwear was cute but pushed it down quickly, "I suppose not but how can I get changed with people watching."

"I'll put a barrier up that'll block you from view."

"Thanks."

Naruto nodded and put the barrier around Koneko, taking away her features but leaving a blurred silhouette as if she were behind a plane of frosted glass. Turning around to give the loli her privacy, he didn't see the silhouette of Koneko strip off her clothes and put the new ones on.

"Finished." She said, knocking on the barrier.

Naruto turned back around and dispelled the barrier to reveal a fully dressed Koneko, "That better?" He asked with a smile.

Koneko looked down at her clothes before looking back to Naruto, "Yeah, thanks."

"Oh, two words. I must be in your good books." He teased.

Koneko wasn't amused by the blonde's sense of comedy and turned to the main school building and started walking, "Come on lets go."

Naruto smiled at the young girls antics and walked with her.

 **x~X~x**

Rias was sat at her desk and moved the four pieces that represented the recently retired pieces off the map. She moved the Red Pawn of Issei to where the Red Knight that was Kiba was along with three of the White Pawns. She put the Red Queen with the Red King and Red Pawn that were Akeno, her and Asia and finally the Red Bishop of Naruto and Red Rook of Koneko to the middle of the map, halfway between her and Riser.

The symbolism of Naruto being between her and Riser, protecting her and pushing him back made a warm sense of calm invade her chest and memories of the night before coming back with her in his arms and their lips locked together. He was her metaphorical knight, protecting her from the fire breather.

"I'm so glad." She said, not realizing she said it out loud.

"Glad about what?" Asia asked with her innocent mind.

Rias quickly realized what happened and tried to bring herself back, "Oh... I'm just glad the plan is working and stage one has a success." She said, not very believably but lucky Asia was so innocent that she believed it and gave a smile that lit up the room.

"I am too. We will win, President." Asia said.

"Thank you Asia." Rias said, happy she had friends that were so willing to help her and back her in this time of need.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter VII**

 **TBC in Chapter VIII**

 **x~X~x**

 **Translations -**

 **Earo Bomu – Air Bomb**

 **x~X~x**

 **Authors Notes – Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed the seventh chapter. So the Rating Game has got off to a good start, well I think it did. My action scenes may not be good so I'm using this chapter to see how my action scenes turn out so could you let me know what you thought so I know if I need to work on them for the next chapter.**

 **Also, I was on the wiki page for Sona Sitri and I saw that she was attracted to people who were on her level intelligence wise or more intelligent. It got me thinking do you guys want me to put Sona in Naruto's harem.**

 **There is a poll on my bio, I have put it up but it may not be seen yet, so please decide if you want her or not and depending on the result she will either be in or out. I will also take into account if your answer is in a review as well.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed and especially those who Reviewed. The positive feedback is amazing. Please continue as that's what keeps this hobby going for me as it makes me feel good that you are enjoying it.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**DAWN BRINGER**

 **Chapter VIII: Fighting Back.**

 **x~X~x**

Bürent, Marion and Shuriya were exhausted. The two maids and the belly dancer thought this was going to be a simple mission, all they had to do was make their way through the wooded area of the campus to get to the old school building and attack the [King].

It didn't go that easily however when a thick fog rolled in and left them disorientated. They had to search the area for the traps that had been laid down. The traps weren't too hard to find but it was the failsafe that got them, as once they destroyed the traps another trap triggered that erected a barrier around them, making it impossible to escape.

Then to make matters worse they met the only [Knight] of the Gremory peerage, at first they thought he was going to be a push over but he began to display speed that he wasn't reported to possess and could defend against their magic which got them to change their mind quickly.

That led to the position they were in now, cut up and bruised. They were wobbling on their feet, struggling to keep themselves up.

"You said he was an easy target Shuriya! Does he look easy to you!?" Marion shouted at her fellow [Pawn].

"He was supposed to be!" Shuriya fired back with beads of sweat flowing down her face.

"Now, now ladies. It's not very ladylike to shout." Kiba taunted in a gentlemanly tone.

Bürent glared at his, if looks could kill Kiba would have been long dead, "Fuck you, Pretty Boy." She growled.

"My, my. Such a vulgar mouth for a lady." Kiba shock his head.

"Not all of us are ladies. Some of us like to let our hair down." Shuriya fired back.

"Fine, then shall we continue?" Kiba asked, going back into a stance that allowed him to perform a quick attack with the sword in his hand.

Shuriya brought her hand up to her ear, "Riser-sama, do we have permission to promote?" She asked.

"You need to promote to fight these Rating Game virgins?" He spat out over the earpiece.

"I'm sorry, Master, but yes." Shuriya whispered, she hated disappointing her master.

She heard Riser sigh and got silent for a few moments, "Fine, do what you want."

Shuriya nodded, she didn't need to tell the maids what Riser had said with them on the same communication system.

 **x~X~x**

Riser was sat in the arm chair that the Principle would usually sit in, looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Yubelluna asked, not hiding the disdain in her voice.

Since the meeting with Rias and her peerage when he embarrassed her and she had a hope of being free, she only did the very minimum that was asked of her and spent most of her time on contracts to keep herself away from Riser as much as possible.

Doing the minimum saved her from being reprimanded by Riser or from become a Stray Devil. Now if it was up to Riser she would have been reprimanded but with him living under the roof of the Phenex she was saved as his parents and older brother who wouldn't allow the misuse of their servants. Mainly because Ravel Phenex, Riser's younger sister and the youngest Phenex, was Riser's [Bishop] and it saved her from being hurt. It didn't matter to Yubelluna though as it helped her.

She had found herself wearing the cloak Naruto had gave her whenever she was alone. The scent it had, which she could only guess was Naruto's scent, was so calming. Whenever she wore it, it made her relax and forget how big a pervert her [King] was. She even slept in it now.

She'd be the first to admit when she first met Riser she had a crush on him and even fell in love with him at one point but that soon changed when she found out about all the womanizing he did and how he treated his servants.

She now thought she was falling for the blonde who may take her away from her [King], even if they had only known each other for a very short time. She spent time looking him up and trying to find out more about him and she was impressed with what she found. He was kind, generous despite being an orphan.

"These should have been push overs but they forced Shuriya, Marion and Bürent to promote while that fucking blonde and her [Queen] destroyed the gym and took out Ile, Nel, Mira and Xuelan." Riser growled back, he was getting sick of Yubelluna's attitude.

She was his servant, she should listen to him and give him her respect, which he thought he rightfully should have. That blonde decided to help her and the bet he made had made her worse. Once this Rating Game was over and he won he was going to have 'words' with her making sure she knew he was her master and she should do as he said.

"Doesn't this just make it more interesting for you? Face it you haven't lost a Rating Game so this time isn't going to be any different. This Naruto guy doesn't hold a candle to you, you could defeat him easily just wait and Rias will be yours." Ravel Phenex said from her spot in one of the chairs, drinking a cup of tea.

Riser smiled at his sister's words, "Yeah, you're right but just to be safe." He said, looking to Yubelluna, "Go out there and back up Shuriya along with the other two." He ordered adding a no room for refusal tone to his voice.

Yubelluna glared at the man before nodding, it'd be better than staying with this pompous ass. "Fine." She said, offhandedly turning and walking out the room.

Riser eyeballed her walking out the room, "She's really getting on my nerves."

 **x~X~x**

The three girls had promoted themselves, Marion and Bürent had promoted to [Knights] while Shuriya promoted herself to [Rook]. The promotion had given them the upper hand with Marion and Bürent coordinated their attacks together and attacked Kiba.

He could use his swords to block some of the punches and kicks the two were throwing his way but it was Shuriya who was the problem, every time he would think he had the upper hand against them she would come in and attack.

That was the position he was in at the moment, he had just blocked a punch from Marion but she had used her enhanced speed to hit a weak point on his sword and caused it to break. He looked to the side and saw Shuriya coming at him, he could react but there was no way for him to stop any damage. He couldn't spawn a sword out of the ground quick enough and the hilt in his hand was useless so he could only block with his hands but it would still hurt.

His saving grace came in the form of a loud, **[Boost!]** and a gauntleted fist hitting Shuriya in the side of the head and made her lose her balance. It gave him enough time to spawn a sword and swing it around to hit Bürent with the flat of the sword.

He jumped backwards and landed back to back with Issei, "Glad to see you made it." Kiba said.

"What can I say? I'm good but I thought you'd be able to take these on." Issei replied.

"I was but they promoted themselves." Kiba commented.

"Ah ok, anyway let's do this!" He shouted getting a nod and smile from Kiba.

 **[Boost!] [Explosion!]**

Issei once again was powered but his Sacred Gear and took off to fight Shuriya. The two traded blows but the promotion Shuriya used was giving her the upper hand with the increased defense of the [Rook] and she needed it.

It ended with Issei and Shuriya hitting each other at the same time and flying back. However, Issei had had time to recover a bit from his 'fight' with the twins while Shuriya hadn't recovered from the beating Kiba had gave her earlier and the trade was just too much for her causing her to disappear in a blue glow.

" **One of Lord Riser's [Pawns] has been retired."** Tsubaki announced.

Marion and Bürent were shocked that Issei was able to best Shuriya but they had to deal with Kiba first. They narrowly avoided the blonde's sword, but their uniforms weren't as lucky as the tip of the blade slashed across their stomachs.

Kiba didn't let up however and continued on after the two, he summoned another sword and grabbed it in his other hand. Using it he swung at Marion causing her to retreat farther, it worked out perfectly as he then threw the first sword he had straight at her.

To dodge out of the way Marion did the only thing she could, jump. She jumped over the sword but that was her downfall as her entire focus was on the first sword that she didn't notice Kiba had also jumped up and was on top of her in no time. Before she even knew what happened, Kiba had slashed his sword diagonally across her torso. She didn't even hit the ground before she disappeared in an explosion of blue particles.

Bürent stood in disbelief as her fellow maid was eliminated and didn't notice Issei come up one her and punch her in the side of the face. She was catapulted away but was brought to an abrupt stop when Kiba used his speed to get ahead of her and kick her back.

That was all Bürent could take and finally let herself go, exploding in a mass of blue particles.

" **Two of Lord Riser's [Pawns] have been eliminated."** Sona announced.

Kiba looked over to Issei and smiled which he returned, "Good teamwork, Mr. Prince." Issei said, teasing with the name.

Kiba laughed at the nickname he knew Issei didn't have any ill will with it, "Yes, it was." He said, walking towards Issei but was blown back by an explosion that consumed Issei.

Kiba landed next to some fallen trees, he pulled himself onto one of his elbows as the other was in tremendous pain. It felt like it was broken and realized it must have hit a tree when he was thrown back.

That didn't matter at the moment as he looked around to find Issei but he wasn't anywhere to be seen and he got his answer when Sona came over the announcement.

" **One of Lady Rias' [Pawns] has been eliminated."**

He felt anger rise in him and looked around for the culprit. There was no one on the ground so he looked up and got his answer when he saw Yubelluna flying above, smiling.

Her gazed landed on him, "It seems you've broken your arm. You should get that looked at." She said, turning away.

"What? Aren't you going to finish me?" Kiba asked, confused.

"No." She said, before turning her head back to him, "I want no part in this Rating Game. I only attacked that guy because of what he did to Ile, Nel and Mira. I hate perverts and what he did was deplorable. You did no such thing and respected Shuriya, Marion and Bürent so go before I change my mind."

Kiba didn't need to be told twice as he limped back to his base but a voice invaded his ear, "Kiba, what the hell happened!?" Rias shouted.

"It was the Bomb Queen, she must have gotten through the barrier the same time Issei did and attacked us once we took out the three [Pawns], Issei's been eliminated." Kiba explained, holding back the pain.

"Right, that's it I'm coming out there." Rias shouted.

"Oh no you don't, stick to the plan!" Naruto shouted, "Kiba, did you fight her off?" Naruto asked, directing his voice to the blonde [Knight].

"No, that's the strange thing. She said something about hating perverts and that's why she attacked Issei, then just left."

"That's strange but are you hurt?" Rias asked.

"I think my arm's broken."

"Ok, Kiba get back to base and get healed up. Rias, please stay put for now." Naruto said.

He heard Rias sigh, "Fine, Kiba get here as fast as you can."

"Hai, President." Kiba said, continuing on.

" **Lord Riser's [Queen] has retired."** Tsubaki announced

 **x~X~x**

Naruto had just come off his earpiece, he and Koneko had made their way to one of the many entrances to the main building.

"So the Pervert's been eliminated?" Koneko asked.

"It would seem so." Naruto answered. Koneko just nodded but Naruto noticed the small smirk that adorned her face, "You ready?"

Koneko nodded and the two slipped into the building. The lights were off and it gave off a creepy feeling that every student has felt if they were in school when no one else was there but this felt worse for the two as they just knew there were people lurking, waiting to strike.

They continued down the hall, Koneko was leading the way as Naruto hadn't been to this part of the school which reminded him of something. He put his hand to the earpiece and spoke, "Oh yeah, Rias."

"Yes?" Rias replied, unsure why Naruto was talking.

"After this enrol me in school." He replied. There was silence on the other end of the earpiece, he waited are couple of seconds before asking, "Rias?"

"Are you serious?" She asked, giving away no emotion.

"Yes, I happen to take my education very serious I'll have you know."

"Naruto, we are in the middle of a fight for my future!"

"I'll take that as a maybe."

"Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, "Calm down, calm down."

There wasn't a reply and Naruto guessed she wasn't playing along and chuckled again.

"Why did you do that?" Koneko asked.

"Break the tension." Naruto replied, keeping an eye out for anything.

"You mean the tension between you and President?"

"Yeah, something happened and we haven't really talked today."

Koneko nodded, she wasn't one for prying into other people's personal lives as she liked her private life to be just that, private.

The conversation would have continued if Koneko wasn't hit in the back by a huge force and sent hurdling down the corridor followed by a red and blue blur.

Naruto was amazed and confused that two people were able to get the drop on them and take off at such a speed. He couldn't muse for long when he sensed someone and had to move out of the way of the black blade of, what Naruto guessed was, a Zweihänder.

It crashed into the floor and turned the area around it to rubble. He quickly looked to the left to see a tall young woman that he recognized as Siris, one of Riser's [Knights]. In the limited light, he saw her glare at him before swinging her blade from the floor to slash at him.

He had to jump back once again to avoid it but couldn't when he hit the lockers that lined the walls. So, thinking on his feet he ducked and watched Siris lodge the Zweihänder into the lockers. She tried to pull it out but couldn't, seeing his opportunity he looked to her and said, "Sorry about this."

Siris looked at him in confusion and was about to ask what he was talking about but got her answer when he placed his hands in front of him and on to her stomach and shouted, " **Burasuto Ueivu**!"

As soon as the words left his mouth a magic circle burst to life on Siris' stomach before exploding. The pain was immense for her but was worse when the blast sent her flying back and went straight through the opposite wall.

Naruto stood up and looked into the hole she had made, she had been blasted into a classroom and was buried under a pile of desks. He was honestly surprised that she wasn't eliminated from that, she sure was tough.

He was going to finish the job when he heard the clang of metal against the floor echo its way down the hall. He looked back down the hall and saw a silhouette venturing its way out of the shadow and into his limit view.

When it was finally there Naruto saw who it was, it was another attractive young woman. This one seemed to dress in a mix between a knight and samurai. He recognized this as Riser's second [Knight], Karlamine.

He smiled this time, from the footage he had seen of Karlamine she respected the ways of a knight and would attack him with him being unarmed.

"You aren't a swordsman." She commented.

"Oh really, how can you tell?" Naruto asked, stepping to the centre of the hallway.

"Your posture, it's too relaxed. You don't carry yourself like a swordsman." Karlamine explained herself.

"Good observation, I don't carry myself like a swordsman." Naruto said, nodding. However, he left the sentence open as if he was hiding something.

Pulling power from the **[Red Dawn]** , Naruto decided to reveal one of its powers. The power caused the book to manifest over his head and open. Karlamine just stood and watch in awe as the book flicked through its pages until it stopped on a certain page.

From the distance and limited light, Karlamine couldn't read what it said but didn't need to as Naruto shouted, " **Rubii Ai Bureedo!** "

When he shouted, energy poured out of the **[Red Dawn]** and collected in front of Naruto until a red bladed sword was in front of him. Once it fully manifested, the **[Red Dawn]** disappeared back into Naruto and he grabbed the sword.

"You should never judge a book by its cover, Karlamine. Meet the Ruby-Eye Blade." Naruto said, dropping into a duelling stance. "It is a blade that can cut through anything but I have brought back its power so I don't kill you. So, are you ready?"

Karlamine brought her sword in front of her before bringing it to her side, as soon as she did she took off to Naruto.

He didn't move from his position and Karlamine thought she had him with her enhanced speed but that was brought crashing down when, in the last moment, Naruto blocked her sword and kicked her in the mid-section, pushing her back.

Looking back up she smiled, "Impressive, I should've seen that coming."

Naruto smiled back, "We all make mistakes but that will be the last one you make in this battle."

With that Naruto took off for Karlamine and swiped at her but Karlamine blocked it and used her sword to move his round, leaving his side exposed for her to take one hand off the hilt of her sword and grab the dagger she had. She quickly sliced his side getting a grunt of pain from him.

He pushed off the sword so they were a safe distance away and looked to the area she had sliced, she had got the skin causing him to bleed, "You got me."

"What can I say?" She smiled.

Naruto took off once again and went for the woman. Karlamine prepared again and decided to use a long range attack this time. Her blade caught fire as she went to slice towards him, sending a barrage of fireballs at Naruto.

She smiled, he had no room to dodge the fireballs in the confined hallway. The smile soon disappeared however when Naruto started to slash every one of the fireballs as they came at him the blade actually cut the fire and instantly put it out.

She used one last ditch effort to get him when he was close enough and she slashed at him but was confused when her blade didn't hit anything and he wasn't in front of her anymore. She couldn't see him anywhere but quickly found out where he was when she felt a blade slice her back, if it wasn't for the chest plate she would have been seriously hurt.

But the pain didn't last long when she collapsed to her knees as not long after she felt a blunt force hit her at the base of her skull. Her world turned black as she slipped from consciousness and landed on the floor.

Naruto looked down at the unconscious girl and softly smiled, the woman was honourable and didn't fight dirty, he could respect that. He knew she couldn't hear him but he said, "If you ever want to spar, I'd be glad to."

"You bastard." Siris rough voice growled as she used what little strength she had to pull her Zweihänder from the lockers.

She had saw the last attack Naruto had did on Karlamine and was pissed. While she didn't uphold the Knight's Code like Karlamine did, there was one she did follow and that was to avenge a fallen comrade.

Quickly thinking, she swung the Zweihänder into the lockers again but this time used the flat of her blade causing all the lockers to burst open and their contents to fly out. Naruto had just so happened to be in front of some and was hit with come of contents.

While it didn't hurt, it caused the distraction she needed to run at Naruto and jump. She pulled the Zweihänder above her head and on her descent down she brought the Zweihänder down to strike the blonde.

However, he had recovered from the distraction the lockers had caused and slashed the Ruby-Eye up. Siris saw it and knew he was going to block but couldn't do anything about it, she had put the last of her strength into the attack so she waited for the sudden stop.

That didn't come however as the Ruby-Eye didn't block the Zweihänder, it sliced right through it and broke the blade in two. Siris stared in shock for a few moments, her blade was gone.

Naruto didn't miss a beat however and roundhouse kicked Siris, sending her into the lockers at the end of the hall, which wasn't too far away at this point.

He stopped and looked at Siris, he knew that was it for the [Knight] but she wasn't eliminated. Naruto looked down and saw Karlamine wasn't gone either. He hated what he had to do but they weren't going and they were enemies, so he grabbed Karlamine by the back of her armour and threw her down the hall and into Siris.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for the two as it was just what was need for them to explode into blue particles and the announcement came up.

" **Both of Lord Riser's [Knights] have been eliminated."** Tsubaki's voice called out.

"Who eliminated them?" Rias asked.

"Me, but I can't talk Koneko is under attack." Naruto said, and took off down the hall as he let the blade disappear into himself.

He kept running and eventually came to find walls in rubble and destruction everywhere. Continuing on, he started to hear punches being thrown, walls being hit and all other types of destruction.

He finally came to where Koneko was and found her fighting against two Nekomata. He knew them as the last remaining [Pawns] Ni and Li.

He was about the enter and help when Ni spoke, "So you really are one of them aren't you ~Nya?"

"Shut up." Koneko growled, it shocked Naruto as it was the first time her heard so much emotion coming from the white-haired girl.

"Oh, does the little Ne-" Li started but was cut off when Koneko sent her through one of the walls.

"I said shut up!" Koneko shouted before pivoting and planting a punch into Ni's gut causing her to fold over.

Koneko grabbed her by the shoulders and spun, the timing was amazing as Li just stood up when Koneko aimed Ni at her and let go.

The two collided with a sickening crunch but not before Koneko stomped down her foot causing the chunk of earth in front of her to be brought up. While it was in mid-air, Koneko punched it sending it right at the two Nekomata.

It would have crushed them if Naruto hadn't intervened and destroyed the mass. He looked at Koneko, "What are you doing!?" She shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Koneko, that would have killed them. Do you want that?" He replied calmly.

"Yes!"

"Koneko, this isn't a fight to the death. Calm down."

"Why should I!?"

"Please Koneko."

"No!"

That was it, Koneko broke down in tears as she stood in the centre of the destroyed room. Naruto looked behind him to the cause of Koneko's sadness and pain, "If you know what's good for you, retire… Now." He growled, the tone he used was that similar to a sense of death.

Ni and Li knew better than to defy the blonde and retired themselves from the Rating Game, disappearing in blue particles.

" **Two of Lord Riser's [Pawns] have retired."** Sona announced.

Seeing his job was done, Naruto walked up to the vulnerable Koneko. She was still crying so Naruto just did what he thought was best and hugged her. At first, she struggled and tried to get out of his grasp.

"No, no. Let me go!" She shouted.

"Shh." Naruto whispered, "Its ok."

"It's not." Koneko repeatedly cried.

Naruto didn't say anything and just stroked her hair and let the girl cry herself to sleep. He looked down at the sleeping girl and wondered what Li was going to say that got Koneko so upset, it was enough to destroy the emotionless mask Koneko wore. As someone who knew what it was like to wear a mask to hide your pain, he knew how hard it was to uncover what was under them.

He brought his hand to his ear and spoke, "Rias, are you there?"

She must have noticed the tone as she sounded panicked, "Yes, what is it?" She asked quickly.

"Koneko isn't fit to continue."

"What do you mean?"

"She was going against the two Nekomata, Ni and Li. They said something to her that made her loose it but after, she broke down crying. She's sleeping now. I don't want to wake her to get her to retire, so can you?"

There was silence as Rias took in what she heard, she knew exactly what must have happened to cause Koneko to lose it and it broke her heart the girl had to go through it again, "Of course, one second."

He waited until Koneko glowed and disappeared in blue particles. He waited for Sona or Tsubaki to confirm it, which came not long after.

" **Lady Rias has retired both her [Rook] and [Knight]."** Sona announced.

He was confused so decided to ask, "Why did you retire Kiba?"

"He was too banged up to last. Asia was able to heal his arm but he was exhausted." Rias reasoned but was interrupted by an explosion.

"Rias! What happened!?" Naruto shouted.

"It seems that Mihae and Isabela snuck past and are attacking."

"Do you need me to come back?"

"No, Akeno used her lightning again and took them out but she's exhausted."

" **One of Lord Riser's [Bishops] and his last [Rook] has been eliminated."** Sona announced.

"Ok, I am close to the base so I will contact you when the last phase starts."

"Ok, be safe."

"I'll try."

Finishing off his conversation, he made his way to the Principal's Office. He was nearly there but was met with a small young blonde girl.

"I will not allow you to get to my brother." Ravel said.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

He noticed that the girl was scared, she was shaking and had a slight tremor in her voice. This must be the first time she had been in conflict, he was going to give her one chance.

Ravel really was scared, this guy in front of her was powerful. He made Ni and Li retire just from telling them too but she had to give her brother time.

Sprouting from her back came the signature wings of Phenex, she reached in and pulled out fireballs and flung them wildly at Naruto. They had no aim and were like someone trying to fend off a monster by throwing everything they could grab.

Giving her the one chance Naruto made his way forward, nimbly dodging the fireballs until he was right in front of Ravel. Along the way, he forced himself to create a **Rasengan** in his right hand. It wasn't perfect as he was still learning it but for this purpose it would work.

Once he was in front of her he thrust the Rasengan to the centre of her chest but made sure it didn't make contact and was a couple millimetres away from her clothes.

Ravel was scared for her life when Naruto made his way past her fireballs and it got so much worse when the spell he used was so close to her chest. However, she felt a funny tingling feeling coming from her breasts as the spell rippled the air around it which in turn massaged her breasts. Now Naruto didn't intend for that to happen but it worked in his favour when he said to her, "I'll give you one chance, retire or I'll force you."

Ravel was in a predicament now; her mind was clouded but the tingling sensation along with being scared and feeling something else for Naruto and protecting her brother. She thought for a few seconds before coming to a decision, "Ok."

"Good, I'm sorry. I can tell you are scared." He said, removing the **Rasengan** which caused the tingling to stop for Ravel. "I can tell you are strong and have a bright future ahead. Just make sure you live to your potential." He said, ruffling her hair.

Ravel blushed a storm at the praise but it couldn't be seen past the blue light that encompassed her and with a matter of seconds he was gone.

" **The last [Bishop] of Lord Riser has been retired."** Tsubaki announced.

Naruto didn't listen this time as he ran down the hall and finally arrived at the doors of the Principal's Office. He kicked them open but didn't see anyone, however he did notice the huge hole in the ceiling.

Surmising that that would be the only place he could have gone, Naruto sprouted his wings and took off through the hole, while flying he informed Rias, "It's time." Was all he said.

By the time, he had made it out to the roof Sona announced, **"Lady Rias' [Queen] and last [Pawn] have retired."**

He hovered as he looked around, but reached into his pocket to pull out the second [Rook] piece. He threw it on the roof but before it reached the floor it burst with a crimson light and when it died down Rias was in its place.

"Where is he?" Rias asked.

"I dunno." Naruto said, still looking but quickly got his answer when a huge fireball came from behind some clouds.

Luckily from the distance Rias and Naruto had time to move out the way.

"Found him." Naruto commented.

"Ha, ha funny." Rias deadpanned.

"Why thank you."

"This was meant to be an easy fight but you had to ruin that!" Riser shouted as he made another fireball.

Naruto didn't reply but instead looked at Rias, "Go prepare, I'll distract him."

Rias nodded and raised her arms in the air.

Naruto however took off to bring the fight to Riser. He got to the Phenex faster than he could throw the fireball and kicked him in the gut and sent him into the clouds.

"You bastard!" Riser shouted and rocketed to Naruto.

They fought in mid-air, exchanging blows for a long while. It got to the point where Riser got annoyed and moved a safe distance away from Naruto before throwing his arms out and Naruto watched as small fireballs came from his wings and floated in mid-air. He pushed his arms forward and the fireballs followed, shooting at Naruto.

Naruto thought fast and created a magic circle, **"Sukattaa Buriddo!"** He shouted, small balls of electrified air shot out of the magic circle.

They continued and collided with every single one of the fireballs and a few stray ones hit Riser, electrocuting him but used his Phoenix blood to heal the nerve damage.

Naruto used the time to take off after Riser, he had a plan to deal with the regeneration, "Rias please tell me you're ready."

"Not fully but it will do for what you have planned." Rias replied.

"Good cause this spell knocks me out after using it."

" **Daaku Kurou! Heru Burasuto!"** He shouted, one of his hands was engulfed by darkness and made the shape of claws while darkness bled out of the other palm to form a spear of darkness.

The paralysis was still hitting Riser so he couldn't defend against the slashes Naruto did with the claw of darkness, littering his body with cuts. It made Riser's regeneration go into overdrive to heal everything, which is exactly what Naruto wanted.

He got a safe distance away before throwing the spear of darkness. It sailed through the air and lodged itself in the shoulder of Riser getting a gut-wrenching scream of pain.

Riser went to grab the spear and ripped it out of his body, causing even more unbearable pain. He waited for her Phoenix blood to heal it. However, it never came, he stared at the damage before glaring to Naruto, "What the fuck did you do!?" He shouted.

Naruto weakly smiled, the spell took nearly everything out of him, "It's a spell called Hell Blast. It infects the person in pierces and stops any powers from working for a period of time."

He watched the look of furiousness rip on to Riser's face, "How dare you!? This is my birth right and is the best for Devil-kind, who are you to stop this!?"

"Rias' [Bishop]" Was all Naruto could say before he fell unconscious and dropped from the sky.

"Riser!" Ria shouted, getting his attention and he was scared to death to see the mass of Destruction over her head, "Catch!" She throwing the small Extinguish Supernova.

Riser was in so much pain he couldn't dodge the attack in time and was hit dead on. Rias didn't care however as, as soon as she threw it, she took off to catch Naruto. She succeeded and held him close.

His eyes parted weakly and looked to Rias, "We win?"

Rias was about to answer but Sona's voice interrupted her, **"Lord Riser has been eliminated. Lady Rias wins."**

The red head smiled, "Yes, yes we did."

"Good." Naruto replied, using the little strength he had to capture Rias lips in his own.

Rias was shocked by what he did but let herself melt into it and let him take over as the pocket dimension faded away and they disappeared in one of the Gremory teleportation circles.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter VIII**

 **TBC in Chapter IX**

 **x~X~x**

 **Translations –**

 **Burasuto Ueivu – Blast Wave**

 **Rubii Ai Bureedo – Ruby-Eye Blade**

 **Sukattaa Buriddo – Scatter Bleed**

 **Daaku Kurou – Dark Claw**

 **Heru Burasut – Hell Blast**

 **x~X~x**

 **Authors Notes – Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed the ninth chapter, I've been in a writing mood recently that's why these are coming out so fast. Thanks for all the response, I have reached 200 reviews, 900 Followers and 750 Favorites now. Keep 'em coming.**

 **So, that's the Rias vs Riser Rating Game finished and yes, she won. People are asking about The Ninja Prince, I am continuing that story, just not yet. It got a lot of negative feedback so I'm going to wait a bit for it to die down then continue.**

 **Ok, I need to get something off my chest. Will people STOP complaining about Issei! Yes, he's a pervert and at this point it's very bad but I plan to diminish it so he can settle down with Asia. He's also not the main character, Naruto is Issei is only in it a lot because this part the whole peerage is in the spotlight.**

 **You are making it that you want Issei to be useless and shouldn't grow, are you serious. For one its character growth so he won't be a pervert after a while and if Issei is useless then it would affect Rias' performance in Rating Games so if I make him useless then it will hurt Rias' strength.**

 **To the Guest who said that Naruto would just sit back if Issei used Dress Break on Rias, did you read Chapter VI? Naruto told Issei if he ever used it on any of the girls without their consent he would kill him.**

 **To NarutoKushina, yes there will come a time where the Dress Break won't work and it will be one of the turning points of him.**

 **To Mokamiharu, yes in canon Grayfia was the one to announce the Rating Game but I wanted the scene between Sirzechs and Grayfia as most fanfictions don't show the relationship they had behind closed doors. So, I gave the job to Sona, it doesn't effect much.**

 **One a final note with a result of 20 yes to 7 no, Sona looks to be going into the harem. I'll give it a until the next chapter before anything is final. Tsubaki is a no as I plan to have her with Kiba.**


	9. Chapter IX

**DAWN BRINGER**

 **Chapter IX: Finally!**

 **x~X~x**

Naruto and Rias were so involved in the tongue war they were having that they didn't even notice that they weren't brought back to the ORC. They wouldn't have noticed for a while if the need for air didn't become unbearable and a snigger followed immediately by a slap could be heard.

Parting they both looked, confused, at each other for a moment before slowly turning their heads to the direction they heard it come from and there stood looking was Sirzechs and Grayfia. Rias easily guessed that it was her brother who sniggered as for one it wasn't like Grayfia to act childish but also Sirzechs was nursing the back of his head.

Rias realized they weren't at the ORC anymore and by the look of the office they were in at the minute, it seemed to be they were in Sirzechs mansion in the Underworld. Rias always found this place extremely interesting as it was originally owned by the first Lucifer. She really loved the library this place had as the books it had the original Lucifer owned and explored more of the Devil culture from before the Old Satan Faction were exiled from the Underworld.

After he recovered from the slap he looked back up at the young lovebirds with a shit easting grin, he wasn't going to let this chance to embarrass the blond go, "Naruto, I never knew you were the one who liked to be swept off their feet." He teased.

Realizing the position he was in Naruto wriggled out of Rias' grasp and landed with a thud on the floor followed by an "Ow." from Naruto.

He tried to stand but the drain from using the **Hell Blast** was still there and he just couldn't find the strength to support his own body weight. Rias saw him struggle and knelt down to give him a hand. He took the hand offered to him, with her help he stood but had to lean on the crimson haired girl.

Once he was up he glared at Sirzechs, "You're an ass."

"Now is that anyway to talk to a Maou?" Sirzechs rhetorically asked with a smirk.

"No, but is a way to talk to you."

Sirzechs brought his hand to his heart, "Oh Naruto, your words hurt me so."

Naruto just sighed at the elder Devil's antics.

"Onii-sama, why are we here?" Rias asked, trying to move the topic of the conversation away before Naruto got annoyed.

Just from asking the question Sirzechs expression changed, "Because we need to finalize the termination of the contract." Sirzechs explained.

The two young Devils nodded before Rias spoke again, "Ok, how long will that be?"

"We'll have to wait for everyone to be healed up." Sirzechs answered before focusing on Naruto, "I thought you would have made it easy by eliminating them all. That was why I sent you away."

It wasn't until he said it that Sirzechs realized he fucked up. While Sirzechs was one of the best diplomats in the Underworld, whenever the topic of the conversation was his sister he found himself putting his foot in his mouth multiple times.

"What do you mean you sent him away!?" Rias shouted.

"Damn it." Sirzechs exclaimed, "Well I suppose it would come out sooner or later. Yes, while Naruto left to find clues of his family and keep you safe. The main reason was I wanted him to train for the Rating Game."

"Why!?" Rias asked.

"To be a secret weapon, if Naruto had been with you the whole time Riser would have known about him and kept an eye on him so he would know how strong he is. With him being away and coming back so soon Riser didn't have the time to prepare against him. We did it for you. Now do you understand?"

Rias took in the information before looking to Naruto, "He told you?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he explained it to me and when he told me it would help you, I agreed. Sorry."

Rias shook her head before pecking him on the cheek, "You don't have to be sorry. Thank you, if it wasn't for you we probably would have lost."

Naruto smiled at the woman.

Rias turned back to Sirzechs, "Does that mean you never wanted this to happen?"

"Rias, I maybe Lucifer and leader of the Devil Faction but before that I'm your brother. I knew the reputation Riser had and voiced my concerns to mother and father but they didn't listen. They thought it was best for the Devils, also father owed Lord Phenex his life for saving him during the war." Sirzechs started explaining before resting his elbows on the desk in front of him and resting his head on his hands before continuing, "I couldn't do anything direct without abusing my power as Lucifer, so I did the next best thing. I got the idea for a Rating Game from Sona's contest of her contract, so I looked over your contract and found out you could contest it once."

"So that's where you got the idea for a Rating Game?" Rias confirmed, getting a nod from her brother.

"Yes, but it still wasn't enough as you probably wouldn't win so I stacked the deck by making Naruto your secret weapon." Sirzechs finished explaining.

After hearing everything, Rias felt that she had the best big brother in the Underworld. While she was kinda annoyed that he took Naruto away from her but that was just the spoilt little girl of her youth. No, most of her was grateful that her brother had put things in place to make sure she wasn't going to marry Riser.

She also felt guilty, while her brother and her [Bishop] were doing everything they could to make sure she won, all she was doing was sitting back waiting for powerful pieces to fall into her lap instead she should have made the pieces she already had more powerful.

' _Training is going to be a regular thing from now on.'_ She promised herself and her peerage.

"Thank you, Onii-sama." Rias said, tears in the corner of her eyes.

She was shocked when she felt Naruto push off her, her head darted around to make sure he hadn't fallen and hurt himself but found the blond was fine. He had grabbed one of the chairs close to him and used it to stabilize himself by leaning his weight on the chair.

He smiled at her and nudged her on, "Go on."

She was puzzled about what the blond was talking about but was quickly brought on to what he meant when Naruto gestured his head towards Sirzechs. Taking it in and agreeing, she smiled and nodded. She turned back to Sirzechs and walked right up to the older red head.

In the time it took her to reach him, he had stood up and wondered what Rias was planning to do. He quickly got his answer when Rias was right in front of him and she wrapped her arms tightly around him in a sincere hug. Sirzechs was shock for a brief second because the older Rias got, the less affection she displayed towards him.

He knew it was partially his fault by going overboard with his affection but it was also his mother's fault. It was when Rias was younger and was home schooled by their mother to mould and form her into the prim and proper young woman that was going to be the best Head of the Gremory Household she could ever be.

He was not willing to let this rare and far between opportunity pass by him, so he copied Rias' actions but instinctually was more protective as any older brother would.

"Thank you." Rias sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling warm and protected in the arms of her brother.

"You don't need to thank me, Rias. You're my little sister, I'd destroy the world if I had to just to protect you." He said, stroking her hair but quickly glared at Naruto as he added, "Or kill anyone who hurts you."

Said blond gulped and didn't notice the small giggle from Grayfia. It didn't take long for him to get over the initial scare as he knew Sirzechs was just in his Big Brother mode, he couldn't help but smile at the scene of the siblings hugging and being happy. They stayed this way for about a minute before parting.

"Well congratulations Rias. Now go see your peerage, they performed exceptionally well." Sirzechs commented.

Rias gave a small bow, "Thank you, Onii-sama."

"No problem, now go." He shooed her off.

Rias did as instructed and walked up to Naruto, who was radiating a mind and warm smile. When she was next to him, he shifted his weight from the chair and back on to Rias by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Once he was comfortable they started moving again and towards the door. They were about to get to it when Sirzechs quickly added.

"The contract termination will be in an hour Rias. Mother, father, Lord and Lady Phenex along with Riser will be attending as well. I've also been informed that there was a second wager between Naruto and Riser." Sirzechs said with a smirk, he knew all about it and had to smile at Naruto being a hero, which seems to be a second nature to the blond. "The wager will be sorted out as well, so Grayfia will be coming to collect you." Sirzechs added.

Naruto and Rias acknowledged what Sirzechs said with a nod as they continued on to the door before finally making it out of the room. The door shut with a click of the lock, leaving the two older Devils to work out and finalise some last-minute details for the contract termination meeting to make sure everything will run smoothly.

The two younger Devils, Naruto and Rias, looked like they were in a three legged race with just themselves as they hobbled their way down the hallway with Rias putting most of the effort in as she was the stronger of the two at this moment in time. They were in silence for most of the walk down the hallway before it just got too much for Rias to handle and decided she needed to speak up.

"After we visit the others at the infirmary you and I are going to have that talk we talked about yesterday." The red head said, putting a tone to her voice that left no room for the injured blonde to argue.

She had been wanting to be with Naruto since they first met and he was in his emo brooding phase. She did however love him more when he grew out of it and became the lovable playful idiot he still is now. But she could never be with him with the contract to Riser looming over her head and stopping her from going through with her feelings.

As the time of the contract deadline came closer and closer she was even considering either going to find Naruto or waiting for him to come back and give him her virginity as she knew it was one of the things Riser wanted to take everything from her and wouldn't want something Naruto had already used, in his words. However, she quickly dismissed the idea when she thought it through. She didn't want Naruto to think bad of her that she would give something that important up just to get out the situation.

But now that there is no contract and Riser will be out of her life entirely in one hour's time so she didn't want to wait any longer and be with Naruto as soon as physically possible. With this talk now being the only small thing in the way, she wanted it to be out of the way as soon as possible.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto smiled, he was in the exact same predicament as Rias.

He wanted to be with Rias just as much as she wanted to be with him but the contract kept him from that along with him being away to train for the Rating Game. The talk he wanted was only to make sure this was what she wanted and to air everything out.

"Good, looks like we're here." Rias said, looking to a set of double doors.

They pushed open the doors and were treated to sight of the rest of peerage. Naruto had to smile when he saw everyone except Issei were ok but the perv was currently nearly fully healed by Asia. It made sense as he was the one who took the most damage and he was faring well for someone who was hit point blank with a bomb.

When they heard the door open, the peerage looked to it to see the two enter.

"Naruto, what happened?" Akeno asked, in a panic.

She darted from her bed and to his side.

Naruto chuckled at the antics of the [Queen], she checked him over to make sure there wasn't too much damage. She hadn't seen the end of the battle with Asia healing her from the damage. The girl was a life saver, if it wasn't for her they would have taken longer to heal.

"I'm fine, just exhausted from the spell I used." Naruto explained.

"Sit down." Akeno ordered, leading Naruto to the bed she was previously on.

Rias followed closely and sat on the other side of Naruto.

"How is Issei doing, Asia?" Rias asked over to the youngest blonde.

"I'm just finishing the last wound now." Asia replied.

"Thank you, could you heal Naruto once you're done?" Rias asked, she would have to reward the young blonde after this for healing every member of the peerage.

Asia nodded, she was starting to feel the effect of using **[Twilight Healing]** for a prolonged length of time but her friends were counting on her and she wouldn't let them down. She felt that it was her responsibility to heal the peerage as they were the ones who were fighting against Riser's peerage in the Rating Game while she was being kept back to support if needed but they didn't need that much support with the plan Rias and Naruto had come up with.

She felt the last bit of the wound Issei had heal up and his energy come back, so she lowered the power gradually until she stopped the flow of energy through her Sacred Gear.

"All done, Issei." Asia said, with a blush.

Even though she had been living with him for a while now and always in the vicinity of him, her feeling still affected her and made she shy around him. She had been thinking on what Naruto had said but as of yet she couldn't think of anything that could help her in her pursuit of the user of the **[Boosted Gear]** but she wasn't going to give up.

Issei flexed his arm before moving his shoulder round, he felt much better now. That bomb blast hurt like hell but Asia worked her magic and healed him up good and proper. Her powers always amazed him no matter how many times she used it. She was a real asset to the team, without all the others wouldn't get healed.

"That feels great, Asia. Thanks a lot." Issei complimented with a smile.

The blush on Asia's face increased tenfold and she had to turn away or she'd certainly faint just by looking at him. Focusing on a new target she made her way over to the three oldest members of the peerage to heal Naruto.

Once she was in front of him she asked, "So what's wrong exactly?"

"I'm just exhausted that's all. The last spell I used was a killer on my energy." Naruto said with a smile.

Asia nodded and got to work. Putting her hand's a few inches above his chest and called upon her Sacred Gear again, which manifested in the form of a silver ring on each of her index fingers. Focusing on his muscles and pushed her magic into him.

Her magic worked instantaneously as Naruto felt a soothing feeling wash its way over his body from the point Asia was aiming her hands at. The soothing feeling relaxed every single muscle that was bathe in it. The more he felt them relax the more he felt rejuvenating and his energy came rushing back it him, while it was happening he noticed the subtle touch to the magic that was very similar to magic he had been teaching her over the fortnight.

He also noticed the small beads of sweat running down her face, _'Her endurance has gotten a lot better. When I tested her when we started training she could barely last healing two people. Now she's been able to heal Akeno, Kiba, Koneko's minor injuries and even the major injuries Issei had.'_

"Are you doing ok Asia?" The older blond asked.

Asia nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm almost done."

Naruto petted her, "I'm ok now, Asia. You can stop and rest."

"Are you sure?" Asia asked, "There is still a bit I need to do."

Naruto shook his head, "It's fine, really."

Asia finally let up and nodded, "Ok." She cut off the magic she was supplying to Naruto as she dismissed her **[Twilight Healing]**.

Rias stood up once she made sure Naruto was fine. She turned to her peerage, "I'd like to thank all of you. This Rating Game was an important one for me and you guys pulled through for me. If it wasn't for you guys I'd have to marry Riser."

"You don't need to thank us." Akeno replied as the rest of them agreed.

"No, I do. That being said this Rating Game has opened my eyes to something. I have been slacking in my responsibilities as a [King]. If it wasn't for Naruto taking over command of the training we would've lost. So from now on we are going to train regularly to keep it up so we can face foes that maybe stronger that Riser. Throughout the next week Naruto, Akeno and I will work out a training regimen."

Rias was slightly surprised with the look of determination she saw on their faces. Even Issei was determined to get better. The surprise quickly left and was replaced with a smile, she was so lucky to have such a reliable peerage.

Naruto did notice that Koneko was still out of it, 'It must have been from what those said to her in the Rating Game.' He looked back to Rias, subtly grabbing her attention and gesturing toward Koneko.

Rias moved her eyes to Koneko and saw the faraway look in her eyes. She hated that look as it was the look she had when Koneko first came to her. It took her ages to get her to come out of her shell, she knew Koneko was still reserved and an introvert but she was her, _'I need to talk to her.'_

Putting that on the back burner for now and brought what she was doing to the forefront, "There is a meeting to officially terminate the contract in one hour. I'd like you all to be there."

Her peerage smiled and nodded.

"Grayfia will be along to collect us. Until then you are free to do whatever you want just be back here." Rias ordered, getting a collaborative yes form everyone. "Naruto and I have some business to discuss so I'll see you guys later. Come on Naruto." Rias finished, turning towards the door.

Naruto nodded and stood up while making sure Akeno didn't lose balance as she had been leaning on her. While he did find it a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation with Rias at the minute and having another girl being so close to him.

He followed Rias out of the door and the two continued down the hall. Naruto looked over to Rias and said the determinate look on her face. He continued to look around to take in what part of the mansion that they are in. He recognized that they were near the library, he knew they wouldn't be going there but remembered that Rias' room was near the library so guessed that that was where they were going.

He was proven right when Rias opened the door to a room he instantly recognized as her's. If it wasn't the load of books that was on the desks and caking the shelves, it was the massive amount of manga and anime that were also there. It serious puzzled him where Rias got the time to watch and read all of it.

"Sorry for the mess I haven't been here in a while." Rias apologized, shyly even though Naruto had known her for years and knew her habits, it was embarrassing for him to see how deep and expansive her addiction went.

"It's fine Rias. I've seen worse." Naruto laughed, it was true. There was a time when Rias had a room solely dedicated to her anime and manga back at the Gremory household, he chuckled to himself when the thought that she probably still would have the room if it wasn't for Venelana telling Rias to cut down her collection.

He heard patting and focused back on the real world. He saw Rias was now sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her for him to sit. Taking the offer, he walked to the bed and sat down.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Rias asked, "So you were the one who wanted this talk. What did you want to talk about?"

Naruto sighed, "Rias, the thing is I want this relationship and I'm guessing just as much as you." Naruto started, getting a nod from Rias. "There's something I want to get off my chest before we go through with this."

"Err, ok. What's worrying you Naruto?" Rias asked, softly while trying to hide the fear that was creeping up on her.

"Rias, the thing is while I have feelings for you I also have feelings for Akeno as well. I can't say it's love but there is something." Naruto started, pausing for a second.

Rias took the pause and asked, "Wait so you have feelings for Akeno and me?" Getting a nod from Naruto she continued, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I want to be with you, not Akeno but I can't deny I have some feelings for her." He said, taking hold of her hands.

"Is there anything else?" She asked, letting no emotion out so Naruto could get a gauge on what she was thinking.

"No. I'm sorry if this changes things but I want it to work." Naruto answered, putting his head down.

"Naruto." Rias said but Naruto didn't acknowledge her so she took her hand from Naruto's and pulled his face up to her, "Naruto." She repeated, smiling. "You may have feelings for Akeno but you chose me. I have wanted this for ages and I'm not going to let this stop me from being with you. As long as you don't act on these feelings then it's ok."

"I won't. I want you." Naruto replied, inching closer to Rias who in turn did the same.

It came to a conclusion when their lips met in a passionate embrace and to them they were the only two people on the planet. No one else mattered to them, only each other. Time melted away as the two were lost in the passion.

 **x~X~x**

It had been an hour since the Rating Game had finished and the meeting room of the Lucifer mansion was full of people. Inside was Sirzechs and Grayfia at the head of the table. Sat on the left side was Naruto, Rias and her parents; Venelana and Zeoticus Gremory. The rest of Rias' peerage were stood behind them, the only reason Naruto was sitting was because he was part of this meeting as well.

Under the table, Rias and Naruto were holding hands, since the two locked lips an hour ago, they couldn't keep off each other but they didn't want to announce it yet so hid the locked hands under the table. However, what they didn't realize is Akeno could see them from where she was standing. It was like a dagger through her heart, Rias had got there first and claimed him. However, ever the professional, Akeno didn't say anything and didn't let her emotions show and just adopted a stoic expression.

Sat opposite them was Riser, Ravel and their parents; Barta and Lira Phenex. As if a mirror, Riser's peerage were also stood behind them.

"Thank you all for coming. Now we are all here to see the termination of the contract between Riser and Rias and to also sort out the wager between Riser and Naruto." Sirzechs explained.

The second part of what Sirzechs said confused the parents as they had never heard of this.

"What do you mean a wager? We were not informed of this." Zeoticus questioned, getting nods of agreement from the other three older Devils.

"Well it would seem that during the meeting between Riser and Rias which brought about the Rating Game, thing got a bit heated when Naruto turned up. It ended with Riser wagering with Naruto that should Riser win, Naruto would be his servant for a year and give Riser access to any spell Naruto had in his possession. The counter offer was should Rias win Riser's [Queen], Yubelluna is it?" He asked, looking to said woman who quickly nodded, "Would be given to Naruto. Now while I don't agree with using someone as a prize. I have had a talk with Yubelluna and she s ok with it."

Hearing everything Barta and Lira were shocked, there son had been so reckless as to offer up a piece of his peerage as a bet. They were also disappointed that he would care so little for his peerage. They had been told such rumours but never believed them until now. They looked to each other and agreed to talk to him and straighten him out.

"So, shall we get to it?" Sirzechs asked ad when everyone nodded he produced a sheet of paper, "This agreement will nullify the marriage contract between Rias and Riser. It will also be the document that legally places Yubelluna under Naruto's command. I will Rias, Naruto, Mother, Father, Riser, Yubelluna, Lord Barta and Lady Lira to sign it. Any question?"

"I have a question." Ravel spoke up.

"Yes?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well I was just wondering how Yubelluna will be given to Naruto. With him not being a High-Class Devil he doesn't have a peerage so can't have an Evil Pieces. Also, that would mean my brother would be left without a [Queen]." Ravel voiced her concerns.

Riser cracked a small smirk, his sister had basically voice that it was impossible to him to lose his [Queen]. However, it soon faded when Sirzechs smiled as he guessed he had already had a plan.

"It very simple actually. I'm guessing you know of free pieces?" He asked, getting a nod from Ravel. "Well it will be similar to that. You see the Maou have a collection of extra pieces for occasions like this. What we will do it swap Yubelluna for one of these pieces so Riser will get a new [Queen] piece, which isn't great as he lost so should get nothing but this is only way. Yubelluna will then basically be a free piece so she won't become a Stray and serve under Naruto. But once Naruto reaches the rank of High-Class, Yubelluna will traded for his [Queen] piece. Does that answer your question?" Sirzechs explained.

Ravel was happy with the explanation and nodded, "Yes, thank you. Lucifer-sama."

"No problem. Anything else?" He asked and waited to see if anyone else had anything to ask. When no one raised their hands, he continued, "The let's get to signing, I myself have sign it so go around and do the same."

Doing as they were asked, the people involved signed the agreement. It didn't take long and once they had it was passed back to Sirzechs, "Good, now Yubelluna could you come here please?"

Yubelluna nodded and walked up to one of the rulers of the Underworld.

"Could you lie on the table please?" He asked.

Yubelluna nodded and laid on the table. Sirzechs pulled out a blank [Queen] piece and placed it on her chest, just above the ravine of her bountiful breasts. He then placed his hands hovering over the pieces and summoned a magic circle.

It was a few seconds before anything else happened but suddenly Yubelluna felt the magic of her [Queen] piece being sucked out of her and being replaced by a similar feeling magic. As the magic was being sucked out the [Queen] piece changed colour from a pale white to an orange glow.

Once it was complete Sirzechs dismissed the magic circle and picked up the [Queen] pieces. He offered his hand to Yubelluna who took it and was helped up. She then walked to behind Naruto's seat while Sirzechs sat ack down and pushed the newly orange [Queen] piece to Riser.

"This is your new [Queen] piece. This transplant can only be done once on a piece so don't make wagers like this again." He warned, getting a nod from Riser. "With that, this meeting is concluded."

Everyone nodded, Naruto turned to Yubelluna and gestured for her to follow. She complied and followed him out of the room and into another.

"Yes Master?" Yubelluna asked.

"Please don't call me that. Now you remember what I said in the first meeting?" Naruto asked.

Yubelluna nodded and summoned a magic circle. Out of it came the cloak Naruto had given her, while she didn't want to give it up. She had grown very attached to it. She offered it to him and he took it and put it on.

He loved this cloak and it felt weird not wearing it for so long, "Ah, that's better."

"You also said there was a second order. What is it?" Yubelluna asked.

"I want you to do whatever you wish." Naruto said, getting a shocked expression from Yubelluna.

"I can what?" She asked.

"Do whatever you like. You're free, you can stay or go. It's your decision, if you find a [King] you want join, you can."

Yubelluna shook her head, "No, I'm ok. I will stay with you, I am your [Queen] and I will protect you."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Yubelluna nodded, "Yes, I am."

Naruto smiled, "Ok then if that is what you wish. Just remember, you can leave anytime you'd like."

"Thank you but I won't."

"What about your things?"

"I have them stored away, you don't need to worry."

Naruto nodded and turned, "Come on let's go."

"Yes." Yubelluna replied, following the blond.

The two arrived back in the room to just see Rias and her peerage, "Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"They've all gone home. Now so are we. You coming?" Rias said.

Naruto nodded and stood next to Rias while Yubelluna stood behind him. They didn't see it but a hint of jealously flashed on Akeno's face before it went back to the stoic expression and they disappeared in a crimson light.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter IX**

 **TBC in Chapter X**

 **x~X~x**

 **Authors Notes – Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed the ninth chapter. The Riser arc has now finished and the Excalibur arc will be next. Thanks to everyone this story has over 50,000 views also it's now reached 1,000 Followers.**

 **I know the talk was pathetic but I did originally plan for this to be the start of the harem and Rias would allow it but I recently came up with a different, and in my opinion better way to start the harem later in the story.**

 **Not action packed like the last couple however this caps off the Riser arc and starts the relationship between Rias and Naruto along with something else that's not so good.**

 **Sona will be in the harem, as Yes won the poll by a landslide. I'm not 100% sure when she will be put in, but she will.**


	10. Chapter X

**DAWN BRINGER**

 **Chapter X: Dates and Cracks**

 **x~X~x**

 **FROM NOW ON CAN PEOPLE PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

 **Some people are annoyed that Rias and Naruto are solely together and are under the impression he won't have a harem. There will be a harem eventually but not yet. I wanted to make it seem more real and personally if I were Rias, I wouldn't want Naruto to be with other girls at first.**

 **There are going to be circumstances that come up that will lead to the harem. Someone said, that I better not make Naruto an asshole and lie. Well I'm not going to as I'm going to let you in on something, it's going to be Rias who starts things.**

 **A few people have been asking about who was in the harem. So, this is the final harem and it's not going to change:**

 **Rias Gremory - Akeno Himejima - Yasaka - Koneko Toujou - Xenovia Quartz - Gabriel - Serafall Leviathan - Kuroka - Ravel Phenex - Le Fay Pendragon – Sona Sitri - Yubelluna - Rossweisse**

 **x~X~x**

It was the Sunday morning after the Rating Game against Riser. Rias was resting peacefully in bed in her usual attire of nothing and the blanket only covering bits of her. The expression on her face signalled that she was having a very peaceful sleep for the first time in a while.

The past two weeks had given her some restless nights with the possibly of losing the Rating Game against Riser expect for the night before the Rating Game when her minds were flooded with thoughts of herself and Naruto, not all those thoughts were innocent. She had spent hours trying to relive the stress the blond had caused her which lead to her not getting too much sleep.

But now all that stress had disappeared and her nights were filled with peaceful thoughts of what her life holds now she is free and can do whatever she likes.

The sunlight bled its way through the blinds of the window while creeping its way across the carpeted floor and climbing up one of the sides of the four-post king sized bed. Rias was illumined by the light, rousing her softly from her slumber.

Her eyes cracked open as she sat up. She rubbed one of her eyes and stretched out the other one, with both of her arms in use there was nothing to keep the duvet covering her so gravity took over and fell off her.

After getting her bearings she looked around the room and smiled, for a while now she hadn't slept in her own room. It was nice to sleep in her own bed every now and again, but she did prefer to be in a bed that Naruto was in. The thought brought on a cheeky smile and she climbed out of bed.

She went into the en-suite and turned the hot water of the shower on. While she was waiting for it to warm up, she proceeded to brush her teeth.

Once she was finished she hopped into the shower. She let the water hit her body and cascade its way down, letting gravity take its course. She closed her eyes and raised her head to the water, just savouring in the feeling of the water soothing her.

After a while she moved to grab the peach scented shampoo before emptying some of the contents on to her hands, putting the bottle back she began to massage the shampoo into her scalp and through her hair. She kept going until it was completely covered before proceeding to wash it out again.

She then grabbed sponge and body wash. She washed herself with the sponge while lathing her entire body. Once she was, she washed it off again.

She stayed in the shower for a couple more minutes before she decided to get out. She grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around her body. She then grabbed a second one and wrapped her hair up in it.

She left the bathroom before walking into the walk-in closet. She stood in the doorway for a second gazing over her collection of clothes, she had a big decision to make as she had to pick out an outfit that was perfect. Today was the day Naruto and her Rias decided would be their first date, they had been talking about since the Rating Game and decided today would be best as they could hide it from the rest of the peerage.

They didn't want the others to know just yet as they wanted to enjoy and establish they are in a relationship first. They had talked about telling them after the first date or after the second one.

She turned to her left and pulled out one of the draws that contained her collection of panties. The majority of them were quite naughty, that being said the minority weren't plain by any means just less naughty. The reason for her having so many of these types of underwear was she felt more confident and comfortable wearing them. The additional fact that they would turn Naruto on, should the event arise, was a very nice bonus as well.

After a brief contemplation and weighing up her options, she ultimately went with the pair of purple silk and black lace ones with a small black bow on the front. Taking them out, she placed them on the top of the set of draws before pushing closed the draw and moving to the one above it.

Inside there was all her bras, each one matched a pair of panties that were in the other draw. She scanned her way through them until she found the bra that matched the panties she had picked out. She placed it on top of her panties and pushed the draw closed.

Quickly grabbing a pair of white socks as well before she turned back to her clothes and deciding on what to wear. She walked across the rack looking at each and every one to find the perfect outfit. They had agreed to just hang out and spend the day together so she didn't want anything too fancy.

She eventually picked out a black loose fitting vest, red and black flannelled shirt, white jeans and black shoes.

Now that she had everything she took off her towel and dried off the parts of her bodies that were still wet. She put on her clothes and walked out of the closet to sit in front of the mirror. She took off the other towel, her hair still wet, she grabbed her hair dryer and dried her hair.

After a while she was finally done, she looked to the clock and saw it was only 9:30 am. Her and Naruto had agreed to meet at 10:30 am in the park, so she figured she had about half an hour before she had to leave to get there on time.

While usually she would just teleport there, she decided against it with it being a public place and she didn't want to freak people out. She also wanted to feel like a normal girl for once, instead of a Devil, so she and Naruto decided for there will be no supernatural things of any kind during the date.

It was at this time her stomach decided to growl making her realize she forgot to have breakfast, "Well, I've found something to do for the next half an hour." She said, thinking of all the things she could cook.

She quickly picked up the towels and placed them in the basket before making her bed. Once it was, she left the room to make her breakfast.

 **x~X~x**

Naruto was stood at the fountain in the park, leaning against the stone monument. He had gotten there a bit earlier than he and Rias had agreed upon. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been nervous about today for the last couple of days.

It started when he looked through his clothes a couple of days ago, to see if he could find something he could wear for the date but couldn't find anything that would be appropriate. All his clothes were more suited to adventuring and trekking long distances rather than hanging around the city or on a date.

It wasn't long before he found himself being dragged around the town centre by Le Fay to shop for clothes. He was lucky Rias had enrolled him in school to start the Monday after their date or he wouldn't have had anytime whatsoever between going to school, the amount of homework they seemed to get if what Rias and Akeno had was anything to go by and with his duties as a Devil.

Le Fay was with him as, according to her professional opinion, he had no sense of fashion whatsoever and that he desperately needed her help if he was going to dress to impress Rias. At first, he tried to tell her that they were just hanging out so he didn't need the suit she had in her hands at the time. However, she was having none of it and made him buy it anyway for a time he forgot that he was her teacher not the other way around.

The young witch was the only other person apart from Sirzechs and Grayfia, that they knew about, that knew about him and Rias. They let her know because they thought it would be easier for her to know rather than lying about where Naruto was going all the time with Le Fay and him living together in the mansion Sirzechs gifted him for helping with the Riser situation. He remembered the last time he lied to Le Fay and she didn't talk to him for two weeks, he could still feel the dent in his funds from all the candy and spell books he had to buy her before she forgave him.

They had spent a good few hours in the centre, visiting various clothing stores for him with the odd stop here and there to stores to buy various things that were needed for the house that they hadn't had time to buy earlier. They also visited a few stores to buy candy and spell books that Le Fay wanted as payment for helping him. He was going to argue that he didn't ask her to come along but one look at the puppy dog eyes she gave him and he folded like a lawn chair.

However, even though he spent a lot of money he has shit tons thanks to what his parents left him, he had to smile thinking back about the day as it turned out to be a fun and enjoyable time. It wasn't very often he and Le Fay could just spend a few hours having fun rather than being teacher and student or her helping him search for clues about his parent's killer.

He looked down at the clothes he was wearing and had to give Le Fay credit, she was right, the clothes helped with his confidence a lot but there was still a small hint of nervousness that was just refusing to disappear no matter what he did. He eventually just learnt to roll with it and continue on as he knew that this nervousness would fade once they were on the date and comfortable.

He had been quite productive this week with his duties as a Devil as he was able to establish a few contracts, he had to laugh when he was told about some of Issei's clients, especially man known as Mil-tan who had the figure of a bodybuilder yet the dress sense of a magical girl.

It all lead up to where he was now, leaning against a fountain, waiting for the girl of his dreams to arrive so they can start their date. It took him a few combinations before he got the outfit he was wearing now, he would have just gone with what felt right but Le Fay made it clear he wasn't leaving for his date until he chose an outfit that got her approval. He had never been so scared of the young blond in all the time he's known her.

The outfit that won out in the end was an unbuttoned orange shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white undershirt, blue denim jeans and sneakers. According to Le Fay it had just the right level of casual that made it look like he wasn't trying to hard but good looking enough to make it be special.

He pulled out the smartphone from his pocket he decided to buy while they were in the centre to make for another means of communication that wouldn't involve supernatural means, he also really enjoyed some of the games you could down load on them.

He checked the time to see it was 10:25 am, so he had five minutes before Rias should arrive. He looked up from the phone and surveyed the area to find any sign of the red head, one thing about Rias is she really does stand out in a crowd. If it wasn't the long crimson locks, it was how stunningly beautiful she is, "Is she doing this to me on purpose?" He asked, himself.

While he was scanning the area, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see who it was and catch a sight that took his breath away. Rias was stood in front of him wearing the outfit she had picked out earlier in the morning with a small bag that was hanging from her shoulder which if Naruto had to guess it held her money, card and essentials.

To Naruto, she looked stunning. It was times like this that Naruto had to think himself lucky to have a girl like Rias and while she had her quirks and nuances, those were what made her, her. She was rather spoiled in her younger years but now Naruto could see she had grown into a fine and beautiful young woman.

He focused his attention to her face and noticed she was sporting a dusting of red on her face Naruto recognised as a blush. The blond was surprised, Rias wasn't usually one for being embarrassed or shy if her expression was anything to go by. _'She must be as nervous as I am.'_ He surmised.

"Wow, you look amazing Rias." He complimented.

Rias looked down to her clothes, "Really? It's not too much?"

 **x~X~x**

"Nah, it's perfect." Naruto replied. He offered his arm to her, "Shall we?"

Rias looked at the arm for a second and her mind was functioning properly so she couldn't figure out what he was doing until in an instant her brain clicked and all the information she needed came flooding back to her.

She smiled at the offer and gratefully accepted his gesture by wrapping her own arm around his. Once she was the two started to walk, "So where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked.

Rias hummed as she thought, she didn't even notice that her head had found it's way to Naruto's shoulder and made base camp there, "How about the cinema? We can watch a film then grab some lunch after."

Naruto nodded, he was the sense in the suggestion so agreed, "Cool, only one question."

"Shoot."

"Where's the cinema?"

Rias giggled, she forgot Naruto hadn't explored the town in full so didn't know where places like the cinema where as they weren't in the centre or on Naruto's route from his house to the Academy. "Follow me."

"Lead the way." He replied.

And she did, the two were walking for about twenty minutes. The cinema was out the outskirts of the centre but was the side Naruto had never been, as they were walking he made sure to take note of everything of interest so if he were ever in this part of Kuoh again then he would be able to navigate his way around.

Rias on the other was noticing other couples that they passed along the way, she always had a habit of people watching. That's why she loved the window in the old school building as it had the perfect view of most of the campus so she could observe as many of the students as she could.

They finally made it to the TOHO cinema. It was the only one in Kuoh so they noticed it was busy, which was to be expected with it being a Sunday. They walked up to the time sheet, Naruto scanned over it before asking, "Anything in particular you wanna to watch?"

Rias was silent for a few seconds as she looked over the time sheet. It was in Japanese, however with the Devil's innate ability to understand any and all languages on Earth. Finally she found something of interest and pointed to it, "How about this Helix Fire: The Movie?" She offered.

"Isn't that your favourite anime?" Naruto asked.

Rias gave the blond a cheeky smile, "Yeah, what a coincidence."

Naruto looked over to Rias, "Was this your plan from the start?"

"Maybe."

Naruto smiled, he wasn't going to get a straight answer from her so just decided that it's ok. He didn't unlike the anime as there were a lot of action. He nodded, "Ok, let's watch it."

They walked over to the cashier desk and waited in the queue. It didn't long for them to reach the front and were met with a young woman, "How can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd like two premium ticket to Helix Fire please." Naruto answered.

The young woman nodded and put it through on the till before asking, "Is there anything else?"

Yes, I'd like a bucket of popcorn and a large cola please." Naruto replied before looking to Rias, "Do you want anything?"

Rias quickly looked to the menu before answering, "I'll have the same."

The young woman nodded and added the order to the till before proceeding to get what they ordered. It didn't take her long to get everything, once she did she told them the price, "That'll be ¥6538.62 please."

Naruto nodded and pulled out the money and handed it to her, "Thank you."

The woman took the money and gave him change and the tickets, "You are in Screen 9."

Naruto and Rias nodded before they took their stuff and made their way to the right screen. Once there they gave the usher the ticket and he tore them and let them in. They sat down just as the film was starting.

 **x~X~x**

It had been just over an hour and a half since they went into the cinema and they were just walking out.

"That wasn't too bad." Naruto commented.

"It was really good. It's only annoying that it isn't cannon." Rias added.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well let's get that food."

"That's fine by me. Lead the way."

Rias nodded and they started to walk the same way they did when going to the cinema.

"Rias, were you able to talk to Koneko?" Naruto asked, he had wanted to ask her all week but with them both being busy he never had the chance.

"She's better now, but not back fully though." Rias said, adopting a sad expression. "What those two said to her, struck a chord that shouldn't be struck. I talked to her about it and she let out her frustrations and apologised for losing it but she has been reminding and won't forget for a while. It's not her I'm worried about now though."

Naruto looked at Rias confused, "Oh, who's got you worried?"

"It's Akeno."

Naruto's focus was solely on Rias now, "What's wrong with Akeno?"

"I dunno and that's the thing. I've noticed she seems distant the past couple of days and out of it. She also doesn't spend as much time with the peerage as much. I tried talking to her yesterday and asked her what's wrong. She told me nothing was wrong and to leave it alone. She didn't let me push the matter when she said she had to go and left." Rias explained, she was very upset with the situation. Akeno is her best friend and she doesn't want to see her unhappy but Akeno was always a tough nut to crack.

Naruto could also tell it was upsetting her, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Rias shook her head, "No, Akeno won't open up until she's ready. You remember what she was like." Naruto nodded, "She wouldn't talk about it until she was ready. If we keep pushing the matter it'll just make it worse and I don't want that."

Naruto nodded, Rias was right. Akeno has always been the one who helped people with their problems but when it came to people helping her with her own problems she wouldn't have any of it and would just internalise her pain until she reached a breaking point. Now that sounds bad but trying to get her to talk just makes to worse and she can lash out at people. So, they learnt to just let her be until she wants to talk.

"Ok, but if it gets too bad, I'm stepping in." Naruto told her.

Rias nodded and rested her head back on his shoulder, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How much longer till the place for food?" Naruto asked.

"It's just around the next corner." Rias informed.

Just as she said, they walked around the corner and low and behold there was a quaint little restaurant.

"This the place?" Naruto asked.

Rias nodded, "Yeah, it's a nice little family run restaurant. Me and mother on the few occasions that she visits. The last time we were here, we learnt it was going to close so mother and I decided to buy the building and let them continue business. They're very popular ow after some marketing."

Naruto smiled, Rias was always the sentimental one. If a place she loved was run down, she'd use her family's vast wealth to save it and build the business. It also helped her as Zeoticus and Venelana put all the money the business' make into Rias' account as she put the time and effort into them.

The two walked into the little restaurant and were greet by warm smiles from an elderly couple.

"Ah Rias-san, so nice to see you again." The older woman greeted.

Rias smiled and took herself away from Naruto to shake the hand of the elderly woman, "It's also a pleasure Keki-san, Biksuke-san. How are you?"

"We're good Rias-san. Business is very good since yourself and your mother helped us out." Biksuke answered.

"And who is this handsome young man?" Keki asked, peeking behind Rias to she Naruto.

Rias moved back so they could both see Naruto, "This is my date, Naruto Uzumaki."

The elderly couple moved forward, "Hello, my name is Keki Shu and this is my husband, Biksuke Shu." Keki introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both." Naruto said with a bow.

"Such a polite young man." Keki said, before leaning to Rias, "You have a good one there, Rias."

"I know." Rias smiled, "Could we have my usual table?"

"Of course, follow me." Biksuke replied.

The elderly couple led the young one to a table next to the window. Once there Naruto and Rias sat down as Biksuke passed them both menus.

The looked them over for a bit before Biksuke asked, "What can I get for you?"

"I'll just have usual please." Rias answered, handing him back the menu as Biksuke wrote down Tempura before turning to Naruto.

"And for sir?"

"I'll have a bowl of Miso Ramen with roast pork fillet." Naruto answered, handing back the menu as Biksuke wrote down the order.

"Ok they won't be too long." Biksuke told them as he left.

The two engaged in small talk while waiting for their food, it didn't take long for Biksuke to return with a tray holding the food they wanted. They ate the food with delight.

Naruto had to say that the ramen was quite good from here, while not as good as Ichiraku's or his mom's but it was the best he's had since then. Once they were finished they continued the small talk for about an hour before Rias glimpsed at the time and saw it was 2:30 pm.

"Oh my, we have to go." Rias said shocked.

"Why? What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Well you remember the ORC is getting cleaned this weekend?" She asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "Well we need to meet at 3pm and I told everyone to meet at your house."

"Wait, why me house?"

Rias shrugged, "I wanted them to know where you lived, just in case." Naruto shrugged, "We have to get there before everyone or they'll ask questions."

Naruto had to agree there, so stood, "Come on then let's get going." He said, offering his hand to her.

Rias took it and stood up. They walked to the till, to see Keki.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

Keki shook her head, "No, no. For Rias, it's on the house."

"Are you sure? We can pay." Rias asked.

"Of course, it's the least we can do for you." Keki waved them off, "Now go and enjoy yourselves."

Naruto and Rias thanked the older woman before leaving. On the way, out they passed pass Biksuke and said their goodbyes to him as well.

Once outside they found a secluded area, "We stopping that no magic rule?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Rias nodded.

Naruto then summoned a magic circle that teleported the two away.

 **x~X~x**

Everyone was gathered in the living room of Naruto's house expect for Naruto and Rias. Le Fay had used the excuse that they had to run an errand that came up which fooled everyone except Akeno, who didn't say anything.

However not all was well, Kiba had Le Fay pinned to the wall with a picture in his hand. In the picture was Le Fay and her older brother, Arthur.

Everyone else was trying to get the older blond off the witch, to no avail.

"Who is this!?" He shouted at the witch.

"He's my brother!" Le Fay cried, scared out of her mind and crying her eyes out.

"Where did he get that sword!?" He yelled.

"He found it." Le Fay answered.

"Kiba get off her!" Akeno shouted.

"Kiba what are you doing!?" Issei shouted with Asia behind him, putting a barrier between her and the violence.

Koneko was trying to pull Kiba off but didn't want to use her enhanced strength at the risk of hurting the older blond too much.

"Where is he?!" Kiba shouted, voice full of rage.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Naruto shouted, while he was hurdling towards Kiba and connected a punch directly to Kiba's cheek.

The punch sent the blond flying while Naruto had stopped in his place and was glaring daggers at the direction Kiba had gone. He quickly turned and caught Le Fay, who was crying into him.

"Shh, it's ok." Naruto whispered, stroking her hair.

"Where is he?" Kiba asked, as he skulked back in.

"Kiba, stop!" Rias shouted.

Kiba did as his [King] ordered but kept glaring at Le Fay who refused to look at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Rias demanded an answer.

"I dunno. Kiba just saw the picture and went crazy." Issei surmised.

Rias looked to Kiba, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Where is he?" Kiba repeated.

"Get out. Get the hell out, you aren't welcome here anymore. If you come near Le Fay and I don't know about it, I'll kill you." Naruto threatened.

"Not until I find out where he is." Kiba fired back.

"If someone doesn't get him out in five seconds. He'll wish he was dead." Naruto growled.

"Kiba leave now, that's an order." Rias commanded.

Kiba stood for a second before huffing, "Fine" He said, pushing past Issei to leave.

Once he was gone, Rias noticed the picture on the floor and picked it up. She looked it over before noticing the sword.

"Naruto, what sword it that?" Rias asked, showing him the photo.

"It's Excalibur Ruler, Arthur found it a couple of years before I met him." Naruto explained, to the shocked looks from everyone except Issei.

"Excalibur Ruler, but didn't that go missing?" Asia asked.

"Yes, no one knew where it went. But that's why Kiba went crazy." Rias explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked, not really caring.

"It started a few years ago…" Rias started.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter X**

 **TBC in Chapter XI**

 **x~X~x**

 **Authors Notes – Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the tenth chapter of Dawn Bringer and with it comes 50,000 words. Once again nothing much happened in this chapter it was the first official date for Naruto and Rias but mainly this chapter is to set up the Excalibur arc.**

 **I hope you liked the change in the set up, I couldn't think of a real reason for them to use Issei's place so I had them use Naruto's new place. Kind of a way to show it off to the rest of the peerage.**

 **I'm glad people are taking to Yubelluna being with Naruto. Twin Fans of Chaotic Insight voiced concerns about the deal helping Riser. In a way, yes and in a way no, Yubelluna will train to be stronger by the time Naruto gains his Evil Piece set. I didn't want to make it so Riser would never have a [Queen] again as he does become decent later. I will be putting something in that changes this but I'm not going to reveal just yet.**

 **About the Butchered English, I never noticed it was Butchered English when I was writing it so I'll be changing them and will be just using the English of them from now on. The reason he yells them as it's a spell, not magic gifts. Words of a spell carry power so he has to say the spell to use it.**

 **Kreceir also brought to my attention that Naruto is Akatsuki. I never put that together but is a nice coincidence.**


	11. Chapter XI

**DAWN BRINGER**

 **Chapter XI: Power Comes at a Cost**

 **x~X~x**

Kiba roamed down the dark and sombre street. He had been walking around Kuoh for hours and it was like the weather was directly linked to his emotions with the sudden pour of rain and overcast he was moving through. However, it was the calming sound of the rain hitting the concrete that made him realize that he couldn't believe what he had done, Le Fay was innocent in all this yet he lost it at her.

He couldn't help it though as every time he laid eyes on that accursed sword, or in this case a picture of it, the calm and composed **[Knight]** of Rias Gremory disappeared in to thin air and was replaced with the mass of rage, pain, destruction and confusion that bastard left him as after those God forsaken experiments.

He did feel the niggling head ache that came with a Devil speaking or even thinking the Lord's name but that felt like nothing at the moment thanks to the overwhelming emotional anguish and pain he was feeling just thinking of the man who did this to him and the things he did.

After the pain subsided a bit, he started to think a bit more clearly. He let out a small ironic chuckle as in a fucked-up way he had to thank the man as well, for if it wasn't for him his master would never have found him dying in the snow and reincarnate him as her **[Knight]** , giving him the life he was living now. It was a good one.

It wasn't long though before a memory flashed in front of his eyes. He was back at the facility they were kept at for the experiments. He looked around and saw the other kids that were used along with him, he knew it was one of the night that they were left alone and not be tested. These nights were few and far between and they gave the group a small inkling of a sense of peace.

He looked over to see that someone else was cuddling up against him, he realized this was one of his earlier memories as the girl that was cuddled against him was around the age of twelve or thirteen. The girl had hair was white as snow but it was matted with dirt and grime. Her name was Tosca Shimo, she and Kiba had been friends since they were brought to the Church.

He shook the memory away when he felt a warm trickle travel down his cheek. He brought his hand up to the cheek he got the feeling and intercepted its descent. He moved his hand away to get a good look at what he was feeling and realized it was a tear. He was surprised he was crying as after that nightmare ended and he was saved by Rias, he swore to himself that he wouldn't cry until he had killed the man responsible for the pain or the sword he craved.

"I will find him Tosca and he will pay for what he did." He promised, clenching the hand with hand with the tear in.

"Kiba." Issei voice came from behind the blonde.

Kiba didn't turn around, instead he just stared at his hand, "What are you doing here, Issei?"

"The President told us what happened." Issei answered in a sombre tone.

"She did what?" Kiba growled, clenching his fist until a trickle of blood dripped in a puddle, infecting the clear water with the crimson colouring.

"She's worried about you Kiba, we all are."

Kiba laughed, "I doubt Naruto and Le Fay are worried after what I did. This is my burden to bear, not yours."

"Two little Devils, sitting in a row. One gets slain and the other will be in woe." A familiar vile voice echoed.

Both young Devils looked on top of a brick wall, bordering the street. There they saw a guy that if they never saw again, it would be too soon.

"Freed, how did you get back into the city!?" Issei shouted.

"That's my secret. Now I'm glad I found you two actually." Freed replied, jumping off the wall and landing in front of Kiba and Issei. Now that he was on the ground, Issei and Kiba noticed he had a sword in his hand.

The sword had an unusual shape to it and looked like a long Kris. Kiba glared at it as he knew exactly what sword that was. Freed brought the sword to his shoulder and began to tap the sword on himself. "You two will be the perfect test subjects for the power of Excalibur Rapidly here." He said before licking the blade, "Which is better your Demonic Swords or my Excalibur?"

Suddenly Issei and Kiba felt like they were being trapped as a barrier erupted around them. They had to be thankful in a way as it would mean no human would notice what was about to go down and come investigate.

He didn't give them a moment to think before he took off at speed he didn't have the last time Kiba and Issei had gone up against him. The two barely dodged out of the way as Freed brought the blade down where they stood.

"What the hell? He wasn't this fast last time!" Issei shouted.

"It's the sword. It enhances the speed of its user." Kiba informed, summoning a sword.

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig's voice roared as Issei's **[Boosted Gear]** climbed down to cover Issei's left arm in a flash of light.

Freed responded in kind by swinging Excalibur across to Issei.

" **Issei! Move! If that hit you it can kill you!"** Ddraig shouted.

Issei couldn't move fast enough for what Ddraig was telling him to do, so he did what he thought was best and intercepted the blade with his gauntlet. The blade hit its mark and for a second Issei thought he had done the right thing, which was until pain erupted from the point of contact as cracks appeared on the surface of the gauntlet.

Issei shouted in pain which Freed seemed to find hilarious if his maniacal laughter was anything to go by. He couldn't revel in it for long however as Kiba decided enough was enough and attacked Freed.

 **[Boost!]**

He was successful in landing a strike on Freed's arm, leaving a long cut going down from his shoulder. The wound wasn't too deep however as Freed had jumped away from the attack just in time.

With the pain taking over and the loss of his support in Freed, Issei fell to the floor clutching his armoured arm. Kiba crouched next to him, but kept his eyes firmly concentrated on Freed.

"Issei, are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"No, that hit hurt like hell." Issei replied through gritted teeth.

" **I told you to dodge."** Ddraig reminded.

"I tried but I thought the **[Boosted Gear]** would protect me?"

" **I tried but with you being a Devil I couldn't stop all the damage from Excalibur."**

"Can you continue?" Kiba asked, interrupting the conversation between the resident and their host.

"No, I don't think so." Issei replied.

 **[Boost!]**

"Ok, stay back." Kiba said, standing up and readying his sword.

"Oh, now the little shit is gone a true sword fight can begin." Freed cackled also readying Excalibur.

The two took off at each other with speed that the average human would have tremendous difficulty tracking. The two clashed half away and began to struggle against each other for dominance, Kiba glared into the soulless eyes of Freed, inside those blood red eye all Kiba could see was death and destruction. However Freed didn't seem scared of it or try to shy away from it, instead the maniac exorcist embraced the dark and relished in it.

Making his way out of the abyss that was Freed's eyes, he brought himself back to reality. He summoned a Holy Eraser from thin air and swung at Freed. The exorcist was surprised by sudden appearance of this second sword so he kicked Kiba, using him to jump to a safe distance away from the blond Devil.

"Ha, ha. I forgot you could create multiple swords. This fight just keeps getting better and better but you'll be no match for Excalibur Rapidly." Freed taunted.

Kiba wasn't thinking straight and gave into Freed's taunt and charged at the manic exorcist who just smiled and prepared for the blond. Once Kiba was within slashing distance, he did just that and slashed both swords.

He did exactly what Freed wanted him to do and the exorcist jumped high into the air and went straight over the young Devil's head. Once he was behind him in the air, he brought Excalibur Rapidly down to slash Kiba across the back.

 **[Explosion!]**

Issei had aimed the **[Boosted Gear]** directly at Freed as a small ball of energy appeared in the palm of his hand.

' _What now!?'_ Issei asked in his mind.

" **Grab a hold of the ball of energy than punch in the direction you want to fire."** Ddraig replied.

Issei did as Ddraig told him to do and grabbed a hold of the ball of energy and punched at Freed. Out of his fist came a green burst of energy that hit Freed and sent him into the same wall he had jumped from.

 **[Reset!]**

"Kiba, you need to get your head out of your ass and focus! This guy doesn't play around!" Issei shouted as the pain he was feeling came back.

"I know, sorry."

"Ddraig, is there any way we can help now?" Issei asked.

" **Yes, partner there is but it will come at a price."** Ddraig replied.

"What do you mean?"

" **There is a higher level of the [Boosted Gear] but if you accessed it in the state you are in, it'll kill you."**

"What is it?"

" **It's called the [Boosted Gear Gift], it will allow you to transfer your power to someone else?"**

"How would that help?"

" **With the state you're in, you'd have to give up your arm to me. It'll heal the damage to your arm and make you part Dragon. With it will come a one-time increase in power, which you could transfer to the [Knight] and he could finish this."**

"Why couldn't I do this myself?"

" **Because you will pass out shortly after."**

Issei thought for a second as he looked over to see Freed getting back up. That bastard was certainly durable and could take a hit. From the force he felt, that energy would have hit him with the force of a car.

That was the most he could muster at the moment and it wasn't enough to keep Freed down. He realised that this guy was stronger than any of the members of Riser's peerage and that he won't be able to beat him and neither would Kiba with the head space he was in.

"How did he get stronger?" Issei asked himself, not expecting an answer.

" **Partner, what's your answer?"** Ddraig asked.

"Do it."

" **Very well, you give your arm in return for power. I bestow the [Boosted Gear Gift] to you!"** Ddraig shouted.

As soon as Ddraig finished what he had said, Issei felt an overwhelming sense of power enter him from his left hand. He also felt the overwhelming burning pain Excalibur Rapidly caused start to fade away.

He looked down at his hand and noticed his Sacred Gear change. It extended farther up his arm, while sprouting two extra golden spikes. He also saw a second green gem appear.

It was then that it really hit him and he burst with energy as it manifested as a red aura around him.

 **[Boost!], [Boost!], [Boost!], [Boost!], [Boost!]**

" **Partner, you have ten seconds to transfer this power or it will break you apart."** Ddraig informed.

Issei nodded, "Kiba!"

He didn't really need to get Kiba's attention as the explosion of power had already got both his and Freed's attention.

"Get ready!"

Kiba looked for a second and wondered what Issei meant. He quickly came to decision that Issei was a fellow member of Rias' peerage and his friend, so he deserved Kiba's trust. Kiba nodded and waited for what Issei had planned.

" **Partner, it's now or never!"**

Issei aimed his palm towards Kiba and willed the **[Boosted Gear Gift]** to do what he wanted. And as it responded to his will the Sacred Gear did as Issei wished.

 **[Transfer!]**

The new green gem glowed brightly as Issei felt all the power he had move to it and collect there. Once it was all there a crest appeared on the primary green gem and the green accents lit up before a green beam shot from the gauntlet and headed for Kiba.

It quickly got to its target and Kiba never felt better. He felt a rush of power and was amazed that the **[Boosted Gear]** could create this much power. He felt it push right past his limit and continue to go.

He roared as his power exploded, swords erupted out of the ground all around him. There was countless number of them, none of them hit Kiba as the left a small circle around him and they didn't reach as far as Issei so the only person who felt the shape edge of the blade. He was skewered at multiple points but was fast enough to make sure none of the hit any vital areas.

He screamed in pain but quickly used Excalibur Rapidly to snap the blades of the swords that had stabbed him. He landed on the ground and braced for the pain that was too come. He grabbed one of the blades and pulled, the pain was excruciating but he continued through until the blade was completely out and repeated the process with the other blades.

Once he was finished he was very close to passing out, he looked over to Kiba and had to let out a smile. Kiba was exhausted as well. He wasn't surprised with the amount of power Kiba had just released at once, he would have been more surprised and worried if the blond Devil did have any side effects.

He quickly looked over to Issei as well and the smile grew, Issei was already out cold and laying on the ground.

Using this time, Freed performed one of his disappearing acts and it was like he was never even in the street except for the small pool of blood he left behind from standing.

He was already gone by the time Kiba looked in his direction and saw he was gone. He had never felt so exhausted in all his life, it was the most drained he had ever been. He didn't have time to self-reflect now and he looked over to Issei and was scared.

He slowly made his was over to the downed brunette and shook him, "Issei, wake up."

His worry got worse when there was no reply from Issei. He shook him again and again to the same result.

" **[Knight] of Gremory!"** Ddraig's voice came from the [Boosted Gear Gift], which was still on Issei's arm.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked.

" **I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon. But that's not important now, you need to get my partner to the one known as Asia and quick."**

"What's happening to him?"

" **I'll explain later, now go!"**

Kiba didn't want to argue with one of the Heavenly Dragons that had powers that rival Gods. He summoned up a teleportation circle and directed it to the place he thought Asia would be. With that the two disappeared while the swords retreated back into the Earth, making it look like they were never even there.

 **x~X~x**

Issei woke up with the worst head ache he had ever had. It was like he had been hit by a truck in both forward and reverse. He looked over to his clock and read it was 7:00pm.

"Oh, what happened?" He asked himself.

It was just then that everything came back to him and he jumped from the bed, looking around frantically for Freed.

" **Partner, calm down! You're safe."** Ddraig said, from a green glowing spot on the back of his hand.

Issei looked down to his hand, "Ddraig? What happened? The last thing I remember was a huge rush of power then everything went black."

" **Yes, you passed out after giving the boost in power to the [Knight] with the new Transfer ability you gained from the [Boosted Gear Gift]."**

"Is Kiba ok?"

" **Yes, that Asia girl healed him up and he went home to rest."**

Issei let out a sigh of relief, "That's good."

Ddraig would have continued with the conversation if Issei door hadn't swung open with tremendous force and Issei was tackled by a crying Asia.

"Issei, you're ok!" The young ex-nun shouted.

Issei recovered from the sudden startle, looking down to Asia and smiling. He returned the hug, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Asia backed up a bit, without leaving his embrace, to look up to her crush, "I was so worried when Kiba appeared and told me what happened. I let the President know and she wants to discuss it tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

Issei chuckled at the speed in which Asia was talking before answering, "That's good and I feel fine, I just have a head ache but nothing too serious."

Asia smiled, "Good."

Issei wiped the tear out of her eye and smiled, Asia was always worrying about him.

Suddenly Asia looked shocked, "Oh, I remember why I came up here. There's some guests down stairs but Issei they are letting out holy energy. I think they are exorcists." Asia said, worried.

Now that Asia pointed it out, Issei felt the holy energy coming from below them and he instantly thought of Freed but this energy was a lot more pure than the one Freed possessed. It didn't surprise him however with how crazy and in love with killing Freed was, of course the holy energy he had would be tainted with all the blood he had spilled in his many years of being an exorcist.

Issei nodded, "Come on, let go and see."

Asia nodded and the two of them made their way down the stairs and in to the passageway. The two made sure their guards were up just in case the exorcists that were in the house decided to attack. Issei looked around but couldn't see them anywhere, he couldn't pinpoint them by the holy energy either as it was all over this floor, they must have been in all the rooms.

"Mom!?" Issei called out.

"Oh, Issei. We're in the dining room, come quick. There's someone here to see you." Sachiko Hyoudou, Issei's mother, replied.

Issei nodded, even though his mother wasn't there to see it. He felt Asia's grip on the back of his shirt tighten, he looked to the blond **[Pawn]** and saw her looking back up at him. However, while he was curious when he was looking at Asia, the girl was looking at him for reassurance.

He had to go along with his instinct now as he didn't really know how to be someone else's rock, it was usually the other way around, he would need someone to be his rock or he would just hide behind his perverted side as it was the easiest thing he could do.

"It'll be ok, Asia. I won't let them hurt you, be strong and don't show fear." He said, smiling.

It took a couple of seconds of Asia looking at Issei to be convinced with what he was saying. She wouldn't have if his expression had changed or faltered while she was looking at him but with him holding strong she knew he would do everything he could to keep his promise. Putting on a brave face, she steeled her nerves and nodded, "Thanks Issei, I will."

Issei looked back to the dining room and the two walked in. Straight away they noticed the two new additions sat at the dinner table that wouldn't normally be in the room as they were both wearing white cloaks and an object bandaged up behind them.

Issei figured that they were around his age by the look of maturity they had on their face, he could also tell that they were fighters. He was amazed how he could analyse people now after get some tips from Naruto.

Of course, the other reason he guessed they were around his age were the glorious mounds of beauty bulging from their chests, his pervert mind took over for a few seconds as his imagination went off on its own, supplying him with mental images of what he thought they looked like released from the inhumane confides of their cloaks and whatever they had on under them.

Once he released himself from the cutches of the Perverted Beast inside, and not the huge red one, with the help of a well-placed elbow in the ribs from a jealous little ex-nun he noticed that one the exorcists had chestnut brown hair in two ponytails with warm amethyst eyes that seemed to brighten when she laid eyes on him. It was the other exorcist that gave him the creeps however, she had blue hair with a green fringe. It was her eyes though, they were stone cold yellow orbs. There was very little emotion held in them and any that were seemed to be crushed by duty.

He caught a glimpse of something shining from around both of their necks, he zeroed in on them and got the confirmation he needed to say for certain that these two were exorcists or have some connection the Church as around their necks were two silver crucifixion necklaces.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Issei asked adding an edge to his voice that wasn't very subtle to everyone in the room. He didn't care however as after what he and Kiba went through with Freed earlier, he was sick to second death with bastard exorcist and their ideology, he just wanted to have a night of rest.

"Issei, don't be rude!" Mitsuru Hyoudou, Issei's father, reprimanded.

"Don't you remember your friend Issei?" Sachiko asked her son.

Issei was shocked by the question his mother asked him, as far as he knew Issei didn't have any female friends before Raynare killed him and he was reincarnated as Devil in Rias' peerage. He racked his brain to see if he had a friend he was forgetting about from his time as a human but the only names that were coming to mind were Matsuda, Motohama and his childhood friend Irin who moved away to England when they were younger.

The only female that was even close to a friend he had was the female perverted equivalent to Motohama, Aika Kiryuu. While Motohama could tell the 'Three Sizes' of a woman just by looking at them, Aika could tell the size of man's 'manhood' just by looking. She and Issei weren't exactly close and she was a friend of Asia, she was the closest thing to a female friend he could think of.

The brunette could see that Issei was having trouble remembering so decided to interject, "It's probably my fault Issei doesn't remember me, I was quite the tomboy when I was younger." She smiled, remembering the time she and Issei spent together.

Hearing what she said, Issei focused on the brunette and tried his hardest to place her. After a bit of time he mentally overlaid a memory image of Irin's face on to the exorcist and just like that everything seemed to fall in place, "Irin?"

The young woman smiled and nodded, "That's the nickname I used to go by back then. My real name is Irina. It's good to see you again Issei."

"Damn, I real thought you were a boy all this time." Issei replied.

"Yeah, a lot has changed since then."

"You never know what people will be like when they reunite." The second girl spoke up, in an ominous tone as she picked up the bandaged object.

Issei and Asia got the underlying message the two were telling.

' _They know we're Devils!'_ Issei shouted in his mind.

" **Be careful, Partner. Your body isn't fully healed from the battle earlier and that object feels like another Holy Sword."** Ddraig warned.

'I will.' Issei replied, however he was shitting himself. He wasn't strong enough to deal with another fight with an exorcist, never mind two.

He was caught off guard when Irina smiled and bowed, "No need to worry we are just leaving. I just wanted to see you since it's been so long since I was in Japan." She stood from the bow and went to the door way next to Issei, "You coming, Xenovia?"

The second exorcist, Xenovia simply replied with, "Yes." Before following Irina out.

"I wish you could have stayed longer." Sachiko said, walking Irina to the door.

"Oh, we'll be back before long at some point. Until then see ya later, Issei." Irina said with a wave.

"I'll be ready anytime." Xenovia said, in a dark and emotionless tone that not even Koneko could achieve.

The two left without another word, leaving Issei and Asia stood still in the passageway of the house staring at the door. The warning the two had given them was as clear as night for a Devil, they were coming for them.

Asia moved to Issei and moved into him, being around him gave her a sense of safety and she needed it right now.

"W-what d-do we do Is-Issei?" Asia stuttered, hoping Issei had the answer.

"There's nothing we can do tonight, everyone else is busy. First thing tomorrow we go to the ORC and let the President know about this." Issei answered.

Asia nodded, that seemed like a good idea but she was still scared. She knew the proficiency of exorcist to kill Devils from her time in the Church. She hoped to never be on the bad side of one.

"Um, Issei. Can I ask you something?"

Issei turned around, "Sure."

"Could, could I sleep with you tonight? I don't feel save now." Asia asked.

By instinct the Perverted Beast started up but with the seriousness of the situation, Issei quickly beat it down so he could be there for Asia.

Shaking his head, Issei smiled, "Sure, come on. I still exhausted."

Asia smiled that he said yes and nodded, following quickly behind Issei.

The two walked up the stair to go to bed after an exhausting and brutal day, especially for Issei.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter XI**

 **TBC in Chapter XII**

 **x~X~x**

 **Authors Notes – Hey guys, back again. Hope you enjoyed the eleventh chapter, no Naruto in this chapter as I wanted to focus more in Kiba's turmoil in this chapter and how Issei is connected to both sides of the future conflict.**

 **I wanted to worsen the history of Kiba as I always saw Valper as a bastard who wouldn't care for others.**

 **It will take a while for Naruto to forgive Kiba. Here won't be bashing as Naruto does get why he did it but can't forgive him for doing it… just yet.**

 **Issei's parents are not named in canon so to honour their Japanese voice actors, I named the two after them.**

 **To answer a Guest, Yubelluna will keep the fire magic as it doesn't have anything to do with the Phenex clan.**

 **I do want to apologize for the last chapter and having a good portion of it show the morning routine of Rias. Once I start writing something I sometimes get carried away and that was an example of me doing that. I promise to try and stop doing it on the less important segments.**

 **I know a lot want Irina with Naruto but I can't think of a plausible way for her to be with Naruto while Issei is around. So, I'm going to pair Issei and Irina together to be like the childhood friend who become lovers when they are older. So, it will be Issei/Asia/Irina.**

 **Finally, I want to assure people that Akeno will not try to spite Naruto and Rias by going with someone else. From her showing her innocent side during the date with Issei in canon, I think it would be an insult to her character to have her sleep around. She is desperately in love with Naruto and doesn't want anyone else, it's going to one of the reason she accepts sharing him.**


	12. Chapter XII

**DAWN BRINGER**

 **Chapter XII: Meeting of Dark and Light**

 **x~X~x**

The ORC was full of people, the most it ever had apart from when Riser decided to visit. Inside was Rias and her peerage along with Yubelluna and Le Fay who had come along with Naruto and in addition to them Sona was there with her entire peerage which included seven members and left her with three [Pawns], a [Knight] and a [Rook] vacant, however, one of her [Pawns] took four pieces to reincarnate. Another thing that the room was full of is tension, there is enough that it could be easily cut with a knife.

Rias was pissed about hearing that Kiba and Issei had been attacked by an exorcist and to make matters worse it was Freed Sellzen, a psychotic exorcist that Rias and Sona made sure couldn't enter the city again but he somehow got in and with a shard of Excalibur of all things.

She was also saddened which came from taking a quick look over at her peerage, who were stood behind her as she sat on the couch. Kiba and Issei were looking exhausted after last night but her focus of the two was Kiba as he stood as the last person in the line, he was scared to stand too close to Naruto who stood to her left so made sure there were as many people between him and Naruto that there could be. Between the two were Issei, Asia, Akeno and Koneko.

Kiba had tried to apologise to Naruto and Le Fay for what happened and the response wasn't good. Naruto had told him, he understood why he did it but he in no way forgave him Le Fay was still scared of the [Knight] and hid behind Yubelluna.

Said woman was ready to attack the [Knight], she had spent the last week with Le Fay, acting as a sort of protector for the young witch as she got to know her. When Naruto had told her, what happened he had to talk her down from going and making Kiba feel what Le Fay had felt in that moment.

Rias had stayed at Naruto's after everyone had left to talk to Naruto and he told her that if it was him Kiba had exploded at, he probably would have forgiven him after hearing what he went through. But because he went off at Le Fay, who wouldn't hurt a fly unless it hurt her friends, he wouldn't forgive him so easily.

By the time, they had finished talking it was very late and Rias didn't want to go home so she invited herself to stay at her boyfriend's, who knew it was futile to argue so let her.

There was another source of tension in the room but Rias couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from but she had a foreboding thinking that she was somehow involved in the reason behind the tension.

"Thank you for meeting with me Rias," Sona spoke up, starting the conversation.

Rias snapped out of her inner analysis to turn back to her friend, "It's not a problem. What can I do for you?" Rias asked, picking up the cup of tea Akeno had prepared and taken a sip of it.

"Nothing really, I just came to let you know I have been informed that some of my peerages spotted two exorcists walking around yesterday."

"There's two?" Rias asked.

Sona was shocked at the response, "What do you mean 'there's two'?"

"I'm sorry, it's just yesterday my [Knight] and [Pawn] were attacked by the exorcist called Freed Sellzen."

"Freed Sellzen, as in the mad exorcist that was part of the abduction of your [Pawn]?"

"Yes."

"I thought we made it so he couldn't enter Kuoh again."

"We did but it would seem he's found a way back in again without us knowing and he has a shard of Excalibur."

In an uncommon display, Sona's eyes widened at the news and looked scared, "You mean to tell me part of one of the True Holy Swords is in Kuoh being wielded by a madman."

Rias nodded, "It would seem so."

"This is disturbing news, so now there are three exorcists in Kuoh."

"So, neither of the two your peerage members saw were Freed?"

Sona shook her head, "No, these two were female. They figured out what my peerage members were and approached them. They told them to let me know that wanted a meeting with the head of this territory."

"Wait what hair colour did these two have?" Issei interjected.

Sona looked up to Issei with her calculated look that unnerved Issei. She kept eye contact with him for a few seconds before looking back to Momo Hanakai and Ruruko Nimura, one of her [Bishops] and [Pawns]. She nodded her head to give them permission to talk.

"One of the exorcists had blue hair," Momo replied.

"The other had brown hair." Ruruko finished.

Issei looked to Rias, who was waiting to see why Issei had asked, "Pres, those two exorcists came to my house last night." Everyone was shocked with what Issei said but he just continued, "One of them is a childhood friend of mine. They said me and Asia would see them again, we thought it was a threat but they must have met the meeting they wanted."

Rias absorbed the information, these two were adamant to meet with herself and Sona but they haven't attacked anyone yet, _'They need something and I'm guessing Freed has something to do with it.'_

Rias nodded, "Thank you for telling me this Issei." Rias thanked before turning back to Sona, "So when would you like to meet these two?"

Sona shook her head, "You'll have to take this one yourself. With finding out Freed Sellzen somehow gained access to Kuoh, even with all the fail-safes we put in place, I want to investigate how he got in. Is that ok with you?"

Rias nodded, "Now that you say that, that makes more sense than both of us being at the meeting."

Sona nodded as she pulled out a note from her shirt pocket, "They gave Momo this to contact them with a time and place." She said, offering the piece of paper to her fellow heir.

Rias took the piece of paper just as the bell rang to let students know to get to class, "Thank you, now it seems this meeting has come to an end."

"So it would seem." Sona said, standing from the couch and buttoning the waistcoat of her uniform, "Now let's get going, it wouldn't be good for the Student Council and the school's most popular students to be late for class, would it?"

Rias copied Sonas actions and said, "Yes right." She turned to her peerage, "Now everyone gets to class."

Her peerage nodded and began to leave the room, along with Sona's peerage.

Rias watched Akeno leave and spoke, "Akeno, could you stay for a minute?"

Akeno looked back to Rias and shook her head, "Sorry, I have to get something from my locker before class." She said with a flat tone.

Rias nodded sadly, "Oh ok." She could tell that what Akeno was saying was a lie but didn't want to call her out on it.

They continued to file out until only Yubelluna, Naruto, Le Fay, Rias, Sona and Tsubaki.

Sona looked at Naruto, "Naruto, I look forward to the chess game later this week. It's been a while." Sona smiled before leaving.

"Yeah me too. See ya then." Naruto waved off. Once she and Tsubaki were gone, Naruto turned to Le Fay and Yubelluna. "Le Fay, you hurry off or you'll be late. Your brother would kill me if he heard you were late for your first lesson."

Le Fay nodded, as she pulled out a stick that Naruto recognised as her wand. She waved it over herself as small light particles fell from the tip of the wand over her. The Devils watched as he clothes transformed into a Kuoh uniform but with her own little twist in the form of her hat and cape.

Naruto smiled at the additions, Le Fay was never one for the convention, "Now do you know where your first class is?"

"Yeah." Le Fay replied.

Naruto looked sceptical, Le Fay was never good with directions, so he looked to Yubelluna. She noticed the look, "Come along Le Fay, I'll show you where to go." She said, offering her hand to the young blonde.

"I don't need you to help me Yubelluna." Le Fay huffed.

"Le Fay, you know how you are with directions. Go with Yubelluna." Naruto added.

Le Fay kept looking between the two repeatedly and saw that they weren't going to give in. Her shoulders sank, as did her head without any words she took Yubelluna's hand and was lead out of the room by the purple haired woman.

With those two gone, only Naruto and Rias were left in the room. Rias was just staring at the piece of paper.

"So what're you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"They don't seem to want to harm any of us. So we'll give them their meeting." Rias replied, picking up a pen from her desk and scribbling on the note.

As soon as she was finished, the note caught the light and went up in smoke. However the smoke didn't dissipate like it should, it instead came to life and float out of the window.

Naruto and Rias watched it go before looking at each other, "That's answered my question." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Rias asked.

"I was going to ask how they'd get the note if we don't know where they are. Also, what time are we meeting with them?"

Rias smiled at Naruto before her expression changed, "I set it for the same time our meeting after school, now you better go or you'll be late for class."

"You sound like your mother you know that?" Naruto teased, earning him a slap on the arm by Rias.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said, you sound like your mother."

"Just go." Rias pointed to the door.

Naruto did just that but as he walked past her he gave a peck on the cheek and quickly left the room.

Rias just looked at the door and smiled, "He's never going to change." She said to herself.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket, she took it out and looked at it. Seeing who it was she smiled and answered it.

"It's been a while," Rias said. The voice on the other side of the phone replied as Rias nodded and smiled, "Ok, ok calm down. I'm on my way down, you have no need to worry."

After getting an ok from the other end, she hung up. She looked down at the phone and smiled, "Whatever am I going to do with him?" She asked herself as she too left the room.

 **x~X~x**

It had been a normal school day for Rias' peerage. All of them expect Akeno and Koneko were waiting in the ORC. Rias had just told Xenovia and Irina to meet at the entrance to the school as she thought it would be pointless to say the clubroom as they would have no idea where to go.

"So how was your first day Le Fay?" Naruto asked.

"Really good, everyone was so kind. They all wanted to know what it was like growing up in England. They also really liked my hat, except the teacher was a big grump about it." Le Fay said, brimming with happiness before huffing at the end at the mention of her nasty teacher.

"So, I won't be replaced as 'Best Teacher in the World' then I take it?" Naruto laughed.

"Nope." Le Fay shook her head.

"Good." Naruto smiled, ruffling the young blonde's hair through her hat.

It was at that time the door to the ORC opened, everyone looked to the people who had just arrived, as expected Akeno and Koneko walked in with Xenovia and Irina following closely behind. A close look at the two and you could tell they were uncomfortable and nervous, it was to be expected when two emissaries of God walk into a room filled with Devils.

Rias walked up to the two as Akeno continued past her without a look and went to make the tea for the meeting while Koneko went to stand with the other members of the peerage.

"Welcome. My name is Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory household and leader of this area along with Sona Sitri. She has given my authority to speak on her behalf while she deals with a problem that recently came to our attention." Rias greeted, offering a hand to Xenovia.

The bluenette, however, was having none of it, she looked down at the hand before looking back up and just walked past Rias to sit on the couch. Rias looked back at the bluenette with annoyance, even though the two were on opposite sides it was more common courtesy to shake a hand offered to you.

Irina noticed the looked on the heiress' face and quickly took the offered hand and shook it. They were on a mission and she didn't want to jeopardise it by pissing off the leader of the area.

"Thank you for meeting with us," Irina said, getting Rias' attention.

The two shook hands before sitting down, Irina sat next to Xenovia while Rias sat on the opposite one. It wasn't long before Akeno came back with the tea and placed a cup and saucer on the table, in front of each person.

"Thank you Akeno," Rias said.

"Hmm," Akeno responded, sitting down next to her [King]. She would much rather prefer to not sit next to Rias right now but etiquette goes that during a meeting the [Queen] must stand, or in this case sit, beside their [King].

Rias looked to her oldest friend in confusing and pain, she couldn't figure out why her friend was acting so coldly towards her recently. She had done nothing wrong, that she could think of, that would cause her friend to act this way towards her.

She had to push the problem down however, this wasn't the time to be focused on other things. She had to protect her territory and make sure these exorcists follow the rules, "So why are two exorcists in Devil territory?"

"Trust me, we don't want to be here but we are on a mission for God." Xenovia replied.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Rias asked.

"We are here to retrieve something that was stolen from the Church," Irina answered.

"The shards of Excalibur?" Rias offered.

Xenovia and Irina were shocked Rias knew about why they were here.

"How did you know?"

"Two of my servants were attacked by a known exorcist wielding Excalibur Rapidly. From past encounters with the man I guessed he wasn't with you two so I guessed he or the weapon were what you were after."

Xenovia put her hand to her chin, looking as she was thinking, "This does complicate things somewhat."

"How so?" Akeno asked.

"As we suspect an Executive of the Grigori was behind the theft of the three shards." Xenovia answered.

"Wait for three? Just how many of these things are there?" Issei asked.

"There are seven in total. The Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox churches each have two each but the final shard went missing just after the Great War. Kokabiel, the one who stolen the shards stolen one from each of us." Irina explained.

"So, the churches decided they needed to pool their resources to get back the stolen shards. I am from the Catholic church and have been gifted Excalibur Destruction to fight this foe." Xenovia added, unwrapping the bandaged object that was leaning on the couch revealing the cumbersome blade that looked like a mix between a two-handed sword and an axe.

"While I am from the Protestant church and have been given Excalibur Mimic." Irina pulled the ribbon from her arm and the Devils watched in fascination as the ribbon changed into a Japanese katana, "It's really useful when it can change into any shape." She said, demonstrating by changing the point of the blade to a ribbon heart.

Rias was panicking inside but didn't show it on her face. She could see Kiba in the corner of her eye, the look on his face would kill Xenovia and Irina if it could. She had to finish this quickly or there was going to be a repeat of what happened at Naruto's house but this time Kiba won't leave the situation unscathed.

"Wait you said all three churches, but there's only two of you." Koneko pointed out.

"There is someone from the Orthodox church but she is running late finishing something." Xenovia answered.

"Now that that is out of the way. We request that no Devil gets involved with our mission. In other words, stay out of it." Xenovia stated.

"I don't think I like the tone you are taking with my exorcist. You'll do well to remember you are in Devil territory." Rias fired back before sighing, "You really think we would side with the Fallen Angels?"

"Our higher ups certainly think it to be a possibility." Xenovia replied.

"I swear on the name of Gremory we won't side with the Fallen Angels," Rias promised.

"We don't want your word or your help. Just stay out of it." Xenovia retorted as she and Irina stood up.

They were just about to start walking before Naruto spoke up, "You do know you're going to die?"

"Indeed, we do." Irina nodded.

"That's a possibility we have to take, the Church would rather see the shards destroyed than in the hands of the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said.

Naruto was going to comment on what the exorcists were saying but suddenly he felt a pulse come from within him. He knew it was coming from **[Dawn Bringer]** as he had felt this before and knew what it meant.

He closed his eyes and expanded his sixth sense out to cover all Kuoh. This ability only works when he is looking for certain people. It took a second but in a world of black a beacon of white flared out, calling to him so he knew where this person was.

He opened his eye and looked to Rias, "I'm sorry President. Something very important has come up and I have to leave right now."

Rias was going to reply but Naruto already left in a teleportation circle, leaving behind a group of very confused people.

 **x~X~x**

On the peak of one of the mountains surrounding Kuoh, a figure was standing, looking over Kuoh with an intense look from their deep blue eyes as her white blonde hair danced in the wind but not as erratic because of the metal band around it.

She was wearing a crimson corset under a white dress that showed the corset down the front and the skirt ends around mid-thigh, it also had an extension over the skirt that goes down to her shins with embroidery on and royal purple inside. She had on black tights along with knee-high boots with 3-inch heels and black soles. She also had on white gloves that went up the mid bicep and being kept up by gold armbands.

She had armour on over the dress which consisted of a breastplate, right shoulder guard, part gauntlets, shin guards along with her boots and knees and finally three plates around a crimson belt.

Her back was illuminated by the crimson light of a teleportation circle before Naruto burst out of the teleportation circle.

" **Ruby-Eye Blade!"** He shouted, summoning his sword from **[Dawn Bringer]** which came out of his back.

She smiled before spinning around and blocking Naruto's blade with her own that emerged from her. Both sets of blue eyes met and stared at each other as a red aura grew from Naruto while a yellow aura grew from the young woman. The rocks around the cracked and some even levitated from the force of the two.

The two stayed like that trying to one up each other while both were smiling.

"Hello Kari, long time no see," Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto."

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter XII**

 **TBC in Chapter XIII**

 **x~X~x**

 **Authors Notes – Hey guys back again. I hope you enjoyed the twelfth chapter. It was shorter than previous ones but all I wanted was the meeting and didn't want to drag it out.**

 **To the Guest, incorporating Irina will be the same as canon in the spatial room that allows Irina and Issei to have sex without her falling.**

 **Thanks to Agent Frank Underwood. Grammarly has helped a lot. The reason for Naruto was I thought he was a safe character for me to use as I know him inside and out and this is my first story so I wasn't comfortable taking risks.**

 **If anyone still can't picture what Kari looks like, she looks like Princess Cisna from the game White Knight Chronicles 2.**


End file.
